Everyday superhero
by darkhart1
Summary: This is my first Fanfic. So go easy furthermore it's one large crossover so be warned. R&R plz.
1. Chapter 1: prologue

**Chapter 1: prologue**

**Part 1.1: Just got out**

It was raining even more trouble. I walked out of the metro, the gunshots burned in my back. Those damn raiders I have no idea where they got fucking armour-piercing rounds but knowing won't change the fact that my T 51-B power armour is Swiss cheese on the back. Well I got out alive that's what counts and even better I got what I needed from the archive I thought to myself while I was tapping the bag that was over my shoulder. I checked my Pipboy, I was just a couple of miles away from the bunker I just hoped I could get there without bleeding empty. I cursed myself for not taking Charon or Amata or even some bloody stimpacks. I like only brought 20 and I headed into the biggest warzone of the capitol wasteland: the mall. I was getting tired and I still was a while from the bunker so I activated to emergency distress call, then I started walking through the rain.

After a walk of half an hour I reached the bunker, the rain was pouring on my head. I had taken of my ghoul mask and my combat helmet. I stumbled into the cave where I came upon the o so familiar square door of the bunker, it had some sort of resemblance to a vault door. I limbed to the keypad and punched in the password: 2:16_omega. The door opened with a big whine, I saw Amata coming towards me and then I collapsed.

**Part 1.2 home is where the heart is**

I woke up with the smell of medicine, I opened my eyes and saw Amata and doctor Li looking back at me. " hey uh this actually looks kinda creepy girls" I said to them to which they responded laughing: " We were just making sure you're fine, You had 10 bullets in your back of which 5 came back out of your chest." "Don't worry I'll be fine, is the map ok?" I asked. "It's fine don't worry about it Moria and the scribe are analyzing it as we speak." "Good let's go see how far they are." I said to which I jumped from the operating table and felt an amazing pain running through my back. " relax you'll rip your stitches" Amata said preventing I'd fall to the ground in the meanwhile doctor Li had gone and get a crutch as walking aid. "Thanks, anything special I should now about my stitches? Like how to prevent them from ripping?" Li looked at me and said: "Yeah first of all no rough sex" "awwww" me and Amata moaned out together. "Sorry kids and one other thing no fights and if you have to fight where power armour and let the armour do ALL the work not like you usually do put it on full power" "okay okay, relax I'm not planning on fighting now please can I go and have a look at how the scribe and moria are doing" I asked Li. "Okay go ahead there in the computer room" she said pointing at the door. I walked out the door and looked at the bunker. It kept on surprising me on how big it was. There were living almost 500 people in this bunker and we still had plenty of room. I looked around and saw one of the regulators coming in I checked my Pipboy it saw it was 10 in the morning. "home sweet home " I whispered to myself, Before I walked towards the computer room I felt in my left pocket the soft plastic around the hard cardboard reminded me of what I was doing. Then I started walking to the computer room at the end of the hall.

**Part 1.3: Planning the trip**

I walked into the compute where Moria Brown –the eccentric inventor of megaton- and a brotherhood of steel scribe where scanning the map into the mainframe to then project it onto the wall. "Hey look who's awake" Moria practically jelled while she was running towards me. The scribe walked towards me to shake my hand. While I was shaking it the scribe told me how he was and that it was a great honour to be able to work besides the Lone wanderer. I told him my name was darkhart and asked if we could get back to work. "Of course" the scribe replied as he walked back to the computer. "I understand you want to go to Europe can I ask why?" the scribe asked me. "I figured that there had to be some valuable stuff there" I answered the scribe's question. "Hey you guys the upload is finished care to have a look at the map" Moria interrupted our conversation while she was projecting the map onto wall. I and the scribe turned to the big map of the world. "Zoom in on Europe please Moria" I turned to Moria to see her tapping in the coordinates followed by the Europe filling the complete wall. "So where are you heading darkhart?" the scribe asked me. "Well I was planning on going to England and get the crown jewels." "So you're heading towards London? I think the best option is going by boat but although I doubt you have one" the scribe said. "O don't worry about that" I responded while thinking about the warship in one of the lowest level of the bunker. It took me 5 days to get it into the bunker. And since then we were trying to fix it. "Ok, let's say you have one you'll be out on sea for like 3 months." The scribe explained to me. "Ok can you calculate how what I'll need for a 50 man crew" "No problem, Do you have people who can work on a ship" the scribe asked me. "Yeah I got a couple of men and women that can sail." "It'll cost me a week to calculate everything so you still have some time to relax and heal up from your run in with those raiders" " Yeah I think I'll do that" I said while I was walking out of the computer room. In the hall I heard something I never heard before a loud banging on the door.


	2. Chapter 2: so far for my vacation

**Chapter 2: So far for my vacation**

**Part 2.1: Kids?**

I ran to the security room to check who was banging on the door on my way there Amata and Charon joined me. "how could someone ever reach the door there were motion trackers all over the entrance plus there were 2 Mark VII turrets in there nobody got through unnoticed. Normally" I thought to myself. Inside the security room where 10 television screens showing the images of every camera in the bunker on the big screen in the middle was the bunker's door with in front of it 2... Kids? I immediately pushed the alarm button. A loud siren filled the entire bunker. From every room people came running, I ran to the atrium where according to plan everybody would meet to receive their orders from me or Amata if I wouldn't be around. I tuned in on the security frequency of the bunker: " do you see anyone else in there Pinkerton?" I yelled into the communicator. "no sorry the cameras see no one else except for the 2 kids." Was the response I got. In the mean time I had reached the atrium I walked up to the stage. In front of it the complete combatant crew of the bunker had gathered. Among them were Reilly's rangers: Reilly herself Brick with, Eugene in her hand butcher one of the medics in the bunker, Donovan their tech who spends most of his days now in the hangar trying to fix up more cars and motorcycles and Theo their quarter master who I resurrected on top of the statesman hotel using 3 fission batteries some iron wire and 2 iron plates. Also in front of me where the regulators and other groups of fighters I encountered trough out the wastelands. I raised my voice over the mumbling of the crowd: "Ladies and gentlemen it seems someone actually made it through our defences without us noticing it, it seems it's only 2 kids but I still want some heavy cover when I go out to get them. So here's the plan: Brick and fawkes you cover me from inside the bunker, Amata you will get the one closest to the door I'll get the other one. The rest of you wait here if something goes wrong we'll call you." I jumped of the stage and ran towards the main entrance. Amata next to me handing me my alien blaster: firelance. She asked me what the backup plan was. I replied there was no backup plan. Arrived at the main entrance I punched in the password to open the door. Behind the door were the 2 kids covered in blood I rushed in and grappled the boy who was standing behind the girl while I pointed the blaster at the wooden door behind him. Amata had already dragged the girl in and by the time I was in the door slammed shut. I rushed towards the hospital where Butcher en Maddison were waiting."O my god what happened?" Maddison yelled. "No idea they were standing outside like this." I responded. "Get them onto the table" Maddison pointed while she grappled a couple of bottles aqua pura to wash the blood away. I lay the boy onto the first table and Amata lay the girl on the second one. Both had passed out.

**Part 2.2: What happened?**

I walked out of the room. Li and Butcher would make sure the kids were physically fine, mentally would be another issue. Amata came out of the hospital too, she walked away from the door when I put my arm on her shoulder, she turned around and looked at me: "What is it?" she asked me. "you're better with kids then anyone in here you should talk to them when they are OK." "What makes you think I'm good with kids?" " Well you were the one who calmed the remaining little lamplighters when those enclave fugitives destroyed it." I said thinking back to earlier that month when a band of enclave A-holes practically destroyed little lamplight, the kids that were still alive we took with us into the bunker. "I guess you're right, Ok I'll talk to them. What do you want to know?" "1 thing where are they from?"

Days passed, the kids remained in shock Amata talked to them almost the entire day but still they didn't say a word. Physically they were fine but they were in sever shock. In the mean time me wounds on my back healed up fine. After a couple of days I walked into the room were the boy and girl stayed. "how are they?" I asked Amata who was going through the girls long brown hair. "still nothing they just keep staring into the nothing without saying anything." I walked to the boy and kneeled to his height, I looked him in the eyes and asked him: "Where are you from boy What happened to you?" I got no response. I got and turned around to Amata: "You want something to eat?" "Yes and bring something for them too, something sweet they like that." "Ok no problem I'll be right back" I said as I walked out, at the door I heard a silent mumbling I turned and saw Amata staring at the girl . I ran up too her and kneeled in front of the girl: "What did you say?" "The cliff top shacks, that's where we're from." She whispered silently. "Thank you." I said as I stood up and gestured to Amata try to make both of them sleep and come with me. As I stepped outside Sarah walked up to me: "how are they?" She asked pointing to the door. "they're from the cliff top shacks get everyone to the atrium and prepare some vertibirds I want to see what happened there" I said to sarah on which she ran off to do as I asked her. In the meantime Amata had walked out and asked me what my plan was. I simply ran towards the armoury and put on the best power armour we had grasped the 2 alien blasters who I shoved into the holsters on both sides of the armour. Before I left I grasped A3-21's plasma rifle. Meanwhile Amata had suited up as well: "So I suppose you're scrapping your trip to England?" "Yeah till I find the A-hole who did this." I said while I slammed an alien cell into Firelance.


	3. Chapter 3: a new enemy

**Chapter 3: A new Enemy**

**Part 3.1: What the hell happened here? **

I arrived at the atrium it was filled with people all of the scavengers combatants and other mercenaries I hired. "Yow people listen up, we're heading towards the cliff top shacks, the kids that arrived here 2 days ago came from around that region and I want to know what in god's blasted name happened there so get to the ships." I yelled above the mumbling about what was going on. I stepped off the stage and went with the crowd to the hangar on one of the highest levels of the bunker. In the hangar everyone ran to a Vertibird. I on the other hand headed to the Recon craft Theta the alien ship I walked to Winthrop who was coordinating the leaving of the Vertibirds. "yow Whit does Theta already flies?" I yelled at him from a distance. "Yeah I think so perhaps a little malfunctioning with the targeting system but you don't need that right? Why do you even ask?" "I'm borrowing her, can you fill her up real quick?" I asked him. "no problem just wait a couple of minutes" Winthrop said while putting a fuel line on the craft. I saw Amata walking out with the xualong assault rifle. I walked up to her and handed her A3-21's blaster rifle. "What about you?" she asked looking at the gun. "I flying" thumbing to the weird craft. "can you even fly that thing?" she asked suspicious. "No problem now take the gun" "And if you get shot down" Amata asked still unsure about me flying the ship. "not a problem I still have other weapons with me." I said taking her last fears away and tapping my alien blasters. Amata shrugged, hang the rifle on her back and took the plasma rifle from me. I turned and walked to the now fuelled ship and got in while the cockpit closed I heard Amata cry out: "Be careful." I pressed the ON button and the ship got off the ground. I heard a crackling sound behind me. I turned and saw that it was a headset, I put it on and heard Pinkerton saying: I'm putting you on the main frequency so you can talk to everyone." "Okay go ahead." I heard some cracking and then the voice of ground control basically Winthrop on the ground and Pinkerton in the security room. "_Ground control this is Recon Craft Theta clear the doors I'm heading out" _I spoke into the headset. "_Roger that Recon Craft Theta_ _you are clear for take of go ahead Recon Craft Theta." _I pressed to steering stick forward and flew out with incredible speed in 2 seconds I estimated I was going 100 Miles per hour. I pulled the stick back to slow down. I turned and flew back to the Vertibirds contacting the one in front: Black eagle 1 my own Vertibird well sort of I customized it myself. It was completely black with silver lings along the sides. _"Black Eagle 1 this is Recon Craft Theta are we all clear for depart to the cliff top shacks?" "Affirmative Recon Craft Theta we're all clear here why don't you go and scout up ahead to see if the road's clear." "Roger that Black Eagle 1, Recon Craft theta out." _I turned my ride and pushed the stick forward in a few minutes I would see the shacks. I was trembling both out of anticipation and fear. I came up behind a hill I was shocked with disbelief in front of me were mere ruins still smoking of fires. I figured if they were still smoking it would have been huge fires. I flew back to the fleet of Vertibirds to bring them the news but they were already there we landed the birds and we got out to find out what happened. Everywhere we looked where burned bodies of not only men and women but also children. We couldn't believe what we saw these were not just some raiders the bodies were completely scorched as if they were sprayed with an immense flamethrower from above. The only thing we could do there was ask ourselves: "What in the name of god in heaven happened here?" Then I saw a huge disk hovering to the East, something told me that thing was responsible for everything that had happened here.

**Part 3.2: Taking it up with the new guys.**

I looked around and saw Amata coming to me her face grim from the slaughter: "Do you have any idea where the person who did is has gone," "I've got a pretty good idea of where" I said pointing to the horizon to the east. Amata looked to where I was pointing and saw a shining city. "what makes you think it's the same person who did this?" "Well for starters last time I passed here that wasn't there" I explained pointing to the city. "second someone what the ability to slaughter these innocents should at least be possible to build something like that." "So I suppose we're taking the fight up with them?" "Yes but not alone," I whispered, I turned to the Birds and yelled at Sarah: "get your dad on the line ask him to get his troops to Chaste Acres Dairy Farm we'll meet him there and get the birds ready." "Ok people get back in we're moving to the Chaste Acres Dairy Farm let's go let's go" I heard Charon cry out. I turned to Amata her eyes still saddened by the slaughter:"Do you want to fly or do you want to stay on the ground?" "I'll fly, if I'm around when we go in I might get myself killed to repay what happened here." "Don't worry I'll do it for you" I said laying my hand on her shoulder. A small smile appeared on her face. She turned and walked to the Craft. I sighed and walked to Black eagle one. When I got there I hand slit into my pockets briefly touching the hard cardboard covered in plastic. I pulled out and checked the clip on my gun, It was killing time.

**Part 3.3: payback**

When we arrived at Chaste Acres Dairy Farm the Brotherhood of steel hadn't arrived yet. So we cleared out what Raiders that were around and started to set up a mobile command post. After half an hour, the Brotherhood arrived, I walked to Elder Lyons and said: "Took you bloody long enough can we get on to the briefing immediately" "Sure lead the way" Elder Lyons said waving at the command post. I walked to the extractable table with hologram function on the hologram was a map of the city, set up thanks to Amata. "So this is the plan we circle them and strike from all sides under the cover of Gatling laser and photon beams of Theta. Inside we clear everything look out for possible captives, I'll be on the front line. Any questions? No? Good move out." I walked to my prepared troops. Pulled my own rifle and guided them to their positions . And I waited and waited it seemed to last for hours then came the message: _" this is Elder Lyons my men are in position, we are okay for GO" _then another _"This is Recon Craft Theta in position." _And the final one_: "This is Black Eagle 1 calling for all Vertibirds in the sky We are in position and awaiting GO signal_" I whispered in the radio: _"This is Darkhart move out, kill the sons of bitches_" to which I jumped up and let my crew to into battle.

I ran towards the walls, When we were half way through the open field, they opened fire at us. The beams that flew from the wall were not the red from a laser rifle nor the green from a plasma rifle nor the white tesla beams I was used to seeing but they were blue not gauss rifle blue but brighter. I didn't want to find out what it was so I tried to dodge it we were stopped at about 200 metres from the wall. We saw that the Beams came from white suited creatures with yellow helmets. They seemed vaguely familiar. But I had no time to ask myself where they're from as we had to find shelter from the now more accurate beams. Some of us pulled up portable shield we had scavenged from the Enclave. I got behind one and pressed my communicator button: _" This is Darkhart we're stuck at 200 metres from wall where is everybody?" _The response came quickly: "_This is elder Lyons we are also stuck on 200 metres how in god's name are we going to get any closer?" _I looked around and saw Amata in the Recon craft approaching: _" Amata can you blow a hole in the wall, straight on my position?" "Sure, hang on I'm turning the ship."_ I got up and got to Charon. "Charon come with me!" "Yes sir." Was the only response I got, I ran to a motorcycle that was dropped on the ground so that the driver could find cover. I got up and Charon got behind me, trough the radio I gave the GO to Amata, who came flying behind me blasting her 2 gauss rifles at the wall. Then an explosion, She had just blown a hole in the wall, my access point into the shinning city. Inside there were more streets, I turned the bike and drove to what had to be the gate control tower. I kicked the door in inside were more white suited creatures, me and Charon blasted all of them in pieces . Then I saw the helmet coming of one off the creatures, suddenly it hit me these were no people these were aliens. That explained how they got those extremely high tech weapons. We got to the top of the tower. The top was filled with control panels. Both of us were stunned, We had no idea what button to press to open the front gate. After a moment of doubt I shot the panel in front of us. Through the smoke of the burning panel I saw the gate open. I grinned at the sights of the Brotherhood of steel entering the city. The aliens didn't know what hit them The brotherhood flooded the walls in no time the beams had stopped firing at the fields around the city but started firing at the huge sorcerer in the middle of the city. I walked out and ran to the front lines. This shouldn't take much longer in a few hours we should have the entire city and then we only needed to take down the ship. "This should be fun" I said to Charon that didn't left my side. I turned to the dish in the air.

It should be easy but it wasn't we spend hours fighting in the city to secure the city. I was always were I was needed most, Amata regularly flew by and attacked the biggest groups of aliens from the sky. Finally after a couple of hours the city was clear in the middle of the city was a hug plate with light coming out of it. We had no idea what to do with it, so I stepped up on it as if struck by lightning I was stunned then I went up in the air. I approached the ship in the tractor beam in the mean time Charon and everyone came behind me. We arrived at what seemed to be a hangar area. The room was filled with Aliens I started shooting from the moment I could Charon coming behind me finishing whatever I missed. When the hangar was safe I looked around. I took 2 stimpacks from my pocket briefly touching the in plastic covered cardboard, I tossed 1 stimpack to Charon who immediately applied it onto himself. I rammed the needle up my arm giving me my movement in that arm back. Then I heard gunfire behind a door, I ran to the door but it opened before I got there. Behind the door was a man... wounded and shaking like a leaf. I ran to him and catched him before hitting the cool aluminium floor. I ran to the teleportation disk and went down bringing him to the first aid Vertibird to get him fixed up. Leaving the man under the care of Madison I ran back to the disc to secure the rest of the ship. By the end of the evening the entire ship was all but secured, the last of the aliens were holed up in the weapons lab. I told everyone to step back while I placed some homemade charges on the door. I took a few steps back to ensure my own safety, then I pressed the remote button. The door fell down with a big Bang. As the door fell I already rushed in to kill what was left of the aliens. By the time everyone else got in they were all dead. I stood in the middle of the carnage covered in green goo holding 2 10mm. pistols. Charon walked and for the first time since I met him he was surprised. "Way the go kid" He said pounding me on the shoulder. I simply turned and walked to the hangar to leave the ship. Outside I ordered the Vertibirds to drag the ship to the bunker to be looted and repaired so we could add it to our growing fleet. Then I walked into Black Eagle 1 placed myself on a cot that was installed for long travels and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: the aftermath

Chapter 4: the aftermath Part 4.1: The morning after.

I woke up with the familiar scent of almonds, the smell of Amata's hair for a moment a I was completely peaceful . Then I opened my eyes and saw I was laying in my big king sized bed at home. I figured somebody must have took off my power armour and placed me in my bed. I looked and saw Amata laying on my arm. I slowly pulled my arm away trying not to wake her up. I walked to the bathroom and washed the grime and dirt of my face, then I looked in the mirror. It had been 2 years since I first left the Vault allot had transpired since then: Dad dying, the purifier, cleaning out the Enclave, The Vault being invaded by a bunch of mad Enclave troops, finding the bunker and now those Alien invaders. I stood there and wondered: What will happen next? I heard a soft sound behind me, when I turned around I saw Amata sitting upright scratching her hair. I walked up to here and kissed her while I handed her a new Vault 101 suit. She thanked me by kissing me back. I responded and we fell on the bed again.

An hour later we walked out of the room to get some breakfast. Inside the mess hall we saw Charon and Sarah sitting across each other... and they were kissing? I walked to them and cleared my throat. Both of them jumped up in the sky and were sitting there turning red. "Is there something we should know?" I asked them. "Well uh ... we uh ... " Charon said reluctantly. "We're in love" Sarah intruded him. Amata and I busted out in laughter: "Don't sweat it you 2 we won't kill you for it." Charon and Sarah seemed to be relieved. We sat down and had breakfast. During breakfast I asked Sarah what the score was of the battle yesterday. "Couple of Brotherhood of Steel knights were shot, also a few mercenaries were shot but they'll live, Riley was shot in the shoulder. But she'll be fine to." Sarah said giving me a small summary of what had happened. "We also managed to get 20 prisoners out alive but the ship was heavily damaged by some explosives in the engine room. We also managed to scavenge some interesting tech from the ship maybe you should check with Moria." "Maybe I will" I responded biting a mirlurk cake.

Part 4.2: Spoils of war

After we finished breakfast we walked to the workshop. Inside was Moria holding a stimpack like thing only with a green liquid inside. "Hey hello I have something very interesting for you." "Like what?" I asked walking to a big white table with all sorts of tech scavenged from the ship on it. "It's like a stimpack only difference is that this one can revive dead tissue as well." "Sweet how long can the tissue be dead before you can't revive it?" I asked studying the green stimpack Moria gave me. "It looks like it can revive practically anything even if it's been dead for years. I figured something out while testing this." Moria said standing next to me. "And what might that be Moria?" "I think I found away to resurrect your dad." I turned and looked at Moria: "Is this a joke? Because if it is I will shoot you." "No it's not, according to my test your dad can be set back physiquely to the state he was in 1 minute before he died." "1 minute is close but not alive Moria." "Yes, yes I know that's where you're technique you used to bring Theo back comes in, if you can use that same technique on your dad he will be revived." "Ok first of all I would like to say that you are mad. But then again it's worth a try." I turned to Sarah and Charon: "Go tell Madison to get her field medical gear ready and ask Winthrop to get the medical Vertibird up and running for depart in half an hour." I turned to Moira still not convinced it would work then I walked out to get my gear ready.

Part 4.3: Back from the dead

When I got to the hanger I saw everyone waiting including nurse Graves, she came up to me and said: "Your survivor is conscious, are you going to see him right now or do I tell him you'll be with him in an hour or so?" "I'll be with when I'm back." I answered to her question, Then I walked to the white Vertibird with a huge red cross on it. The Medical Vertibird was customized as a mobile hospital complete with surgery table and completely sterilized to prevent infections. I walked in and sat on a small bed on the side. Amata sat next to me and Madison in front of me Charon got in the co-pilot's seat and Sarah in the pilot's seat. We took of quit rough to which Sarah apologized: "Sorry it's my first time" "O great" I mumbled while Amata me and Madison strapped in pretty good.

After half an hour of fear of crashing we arrived at project purity. When we landed something was wrong normally we would be greeted by a small group of Knights now the small plain in front of the entrance was empty except for a barricade and a small cross that said: "James" We all knew something was wrong. I tossed Charon a shovel and told him to dig out the coffin, Sarah joined him and me and Amata stood guard. I wasn't comfortable with no one standing outside. After a 10 minute dig Charon hit the wood from my dad's coffin. We dragged it out of the pit and opened it inside was the decaying body of my dad. I took out the green stimpack Moira gave me and slammed it into the body to which the body filled up and everything that had disappeared returned till after 1 minute or so my dad laid there as if nothing happened. I walked to the Vertibird and took myself made defibrillator and dragged it to the corps. I turned the batteries on so that 2 irons on the end of the wires would charge up. Then a green light lighted up I pressed the irons against my dad's cold chest and a shock was released. Immediately my dad breathed heavily in like he had been without air for an hour. Madison gave him a ventilation mask that pumped pure oxygen, My dad accepted it with pleasure. I laughed, it was incredible it worked my dad was alive! I brought him back after being dead for a year or so. For one moment I felt a very rare happiness, nothing could take away this moment. The I saw an Alien in the corner of my eye.

Part 4.4: Project Purity

The Alien saw us as well, It ran back inside. Amata and Charon had also seen it. I got up and grabbed my double barrel shotgun, I ran to the door kicking it in. Inside there was a unnatural darkness awaiting me, Charon had got up to me holding his infamous shotgun and Amata held A3 21's plasma riffle. Sarah came waking towards us. "Sarah stay with the doctor and my dad" I shouted at Sarah, She immediately turned and ran to Madison. I walked in the darkness turning my flashlight on. Before I walked a reached into my pocket feeling the plastic that covered the cardboard I pulled my hand back and ran inside.

Inside the souvenir shop everything seemed normal besides the abnormal darkness, when we came into the first bigger room I noticed a small side door that was always open now was shut. I pointed at the door Amata and Charon got on both side I walked up to the door and kicked it in. Inside was scribe Bigsley, 2 other scribe and 5 Knight all tied up. I drew a knife from my boot and cut the ropes. "thank god someone founds us those things... they ran into the purifier room. We need to stop them." Scribe Bigsley exclaimed. I asked myself how a coward like him could ever become a scribe. I turned and told the Knights to follow me and the other 2 scribes to take Bigsley outside and get on the phone with Elder Lyons to explain what happened. Then I grabbed my shotgun from the ground and to the grey door that leads to the purifier. I took a grenade from my belt, opened the door a little took of the safety and tossed the grenade into the room. I quickly closed the door again. Just in time before the explosion on the other side. I got up and kicked in the door. Behind the door was a small group of aliens holding their white laser rifle still dazzled from the blast of the grenade. I disposed them quickly, Amata and Charon ran passed me to secure the rest the 5 knights were just standing there. After the short skirmish we gave each other the "all clear" signal. We gathered what weapons and gadgets we could find and returned outside, the knights still behind us outside we saw a large squad of Brotherhood of steel knights arriving. I walked to them and saw Elder Lyons himself leading the squad. "Nice timing Lyons, we already cleared it these knights will debrief you." I said pointing at the 5 knights. "Thank you Darkhart, Is there anything we can do to repay you?" the old man said. "Sure guard this place better than you did and get someone in charge who is capable of fighting." I said placing my shotgun on my shoulder. "Darkhart son be gentle to the man he did his best." I heard a familiar voice call at me. I turned and saw my dad coming towards me. "James is that really you?" Elder Lyons asked him. "Yes it is me, my son managed to bring me back from the dead." My father explained to Lyons. "Now if you'll excuse us I would like to go to talk to my son to find out what happened." He said as he turned and walked back to the Vertibird with my, Amata, Sarah and Charon following him. When we got on board of the ship my dad sat down in front of me. Sarah sat back at the pilot's seat and all of us strapped in for a rough ride back home.


	5. Chapter 5: Even more Aliens

**Chapter 5: Even more Aliens**

**Part 5.1: getting op to date**

When we got back from the bunker my dad asked what had transpired since his dead. I took him to the cantina. We sat down and Amata got us something to eat. " So tell me what happened?" he said looking me straight in the eyes. "After you passed I helped Madison escape and get help from the brotherhood of steel, They managed to find my a location of a G.E.C.K. When I got it the Enclave stole it from and captured me." I said taking a bite from a Mirlurk cake. "After that unpleasant event I returned to the Brotherhood. With their help I took back the Purifier and I even managed to activate it. But that knocked me out for 2 weeks. When I came to it turned out the Enclave was still up and running although I took out their primary base. With a little help from the Brotherhood I managed to find their base and completely wipe it out. Making the Enclave run away with their tails between their legs." I stopped to drink from my Nuka Cola. "And after that?"my dad asked. "Well since the wastelands had been saved I decided to go and explore a little of the rest of the world. First I went north a little there I helped out the Outcast with some sort of Virtual Reality program, after that I went to the Pitt I saved the entire population from some sort of freaky virus. Since there was nothing left to explore in that direction I went South to Point Lookout there I helped some Ghoul deal with his archenemy, I lost a piece of my brain there." "Didn't it hurt?" my dad interrupted me. "Well no but I hallucinated during the operation. Anyway after Point Lookout I got back home to Megaton were my Pipboy intercepted in emergency message from the Vault. That was the second time the first time it ended in the overseer resigning. This time the Vault was being raided by a bunch of organised slavers I cleared them out but the Vault had been over damaged and everyone needed to flee the Vault. Because of that I started to look for a new place for everybody and that's how I found this place. That was 2 months ago, after that we repaired this place got an old warship and started fixing that as swell. Then a couple of days ago those bloody Aliens attacked us. and now if you'll excuse me I have an alien captive to talk to." I said standing up and putting my dish on the counter were Gob took it from me and placed it into the dishwasher. "I'll go with you son" I heard my dad say behind me.

**Part 5.2: Know thy enemy**

I left the cantina and walked to the hospital my dad following me. I walked in and say the man from the ship sitting up straight. "So what's your name?" I asked the man walking up to him. "Armstrong" the man responded. I looked at him, he had green eyes and brown hair. "And what's your last name?" I asked settling on the bed next to his. "I don't remember my last name" the man said staring at the ground. "Ok, let's work backwards what's the last thing you remember before you saw me?" I asked Armstrong. "The last thing I remember before escaping was being in a very small holding cell and a cool liquid rising from the floor. I think those Aliens wanted to freeze me or something." He explained to me, my dad had sat down in a chair between the 2 beds. "And before that?" I asked staring into his deep green eyes. "I was in a holding cell, they conducted test on me, there were other people in the cells next to me. Before that I was in my own ship." Armstrong said putting his head in his hands. "Your own ship?" I asked surprised. "Yes the Mercury LJ-1 I was captain on board of that craft." Armstrong explained to me. "Wait what date is it according to you?" I asked him in disbelief."4 July 2050 why? What date are we know?" Armstrong said looking at me sort of scared."Today it's the tenth of October of the year 2278 you have been up there for a little over 200 years." I said showing him my Pipboy with the date on it. The man shocked by this discovery burst out in crying putting his head back into his hands. I stood up and put my hand on his head. "What *sob* has happened *sob* since I've been gone?" Armstrong asked still crying. I sighed how was I going to tell him 17 years later it rained nukes all over the world. Finally I responded with: "A lot, but you better see for yourself rather than me telling you." He looked up at me his eyes red from tears and he whispered: "Show me." I helped him get up and took him to the entrance before we left the wooden door I stopped him: " Listen what you're about to see can be quite horrific. So are you sure you want to see it right now?" Armstrong just nudged his head. I opened the door revealing the wasteland behind it. All Armstrong did was just walk out and fall on his knees shocked from the devastation I couldn't imagine what kind of shock it had to be seeing the familiar Washington monument from a distance completely ravaged. The last he probably saw it as the white obelisk it used to be. I walked to him standing next to him. I put my hand on his shoulder. Then something caught my eye. A flickering light came right for us, I cursed and dragged Armstrong back inside. Inside a closed to door and ran to the security room to ring the alarm, leaving Armstrong under the care of Amata and my dad.

**Part 5.3: Do these guys never quit?**

I got to the security room when I heard the proximity alert ring. There were getting closer by the second. I turned and ran for the atrium. There the first fighters were arriving. My dad ran up to me and asked: "What is happening?" "Really bad stuff, those aliens from the purifier, well they are attacking us now." I explained briefly before turning to the growing crowd. "Everybody listen up, those aliens, we kicked the asses from back at old only are now attacking this place." I yelled above the commotion. "No problem we'll old them of here, I mean we kicked their green butts at old only and here we have the advantage." Someone yelled from the crowd. "Right that was plan holding them off, but to hold them off we need a plan. So here is mine, first we seal every possible entrance to the bunker. If they get in we will be waiting for them so I want people at the hangar and people at the front door. Be warned these little bastards are caring heavy guns so don't get hit." I said explaining my plan. "Any questions?" "Yes, 1: how long do we have to hold out?" A woman from the back of the crowd asked me. My response was simple "till they are all dead." I jumped of the small stage and ran to the armoury my dad still tailing me like Dogmeat does. "So where do you want me?" my dad asked to me while I took a Chinese assault rifle and 10 MM pistol. "I want you in the hospital helping Maddison." I responded while slamming a magazine into the pistol. My dad nodded his head and ran off grabbing a 44. Magnum on the way out. I left shortly after, Amata was waiting outside the door. "So where are we standing?" she asked me. "We're holding the third entrance get Charon, Sarah and Fawkes and meet me there. The third entrance was an extra tunnel let dig by some people I knew I could trust. In essence it was an escape tunnel and no one knew of it but it wouldn't surprise me if they knew about it. I got there the entrance was a large iron utility gate. I walked to the terminal and locked it off from the inside now no could open it from the other side or they had to use a lot of explosives. I opened up the cameras on the outside to see what was happening. I saw a bunch of aliens coming at the door and they were holding a mini nuke. Ii cursed and ran back to see Fawkes, Sarah, Charon and Amata coming at me. "How's everything going at the other 2 entrances." I asked Amata. "The're attacking but not too heavily they didn't even blow the doors. And here?" She asked me. "They are going to blow the door." I said and like it was a sign to door exploded. I turned to see a heap of Aliens running in. I opened fire on them aided by everyone else. Then I heard a radio message coming over my Pipboy:_" This is Reilly at the hangar gate they have just pulled the door out of its hinges." _Then another this time from Butch: _" Butch here those fuckheads just vaporized the front door_." I didn't have time to response the Aliens were coming in fast. I kept shooting but every Alien I shot was replaced by 2 others. I heard Charon yell: "grenade" and saw an explosion on their side of the door after a couple of hours we managed to drive them back out of the door. Then another message from Butch: _" This is Butch, they're pulling back do I pursuit?" _I drew back from battle and told him to stand his ground. 2 minutes later the same message came from Reilly at the hanger. But at our door the fight got even more intense, then I saw through their plan they blown all the doors and so that they could identify our leader, me. I gave the order for everyone to get over the my position. We couldn't hold them here much longer and if we pulled back they were in the generator room. There they could cut off our water and power supply. Then I saw something big heading towards the door the Aliens parted for it. It looked like a Super mutant only white and more alien-like it had black eyes it was completely nude and looked at us as if we were radroaches. I shot at its head, the creature just kept moving, I tossed a Nuka Cola grenade at it, The flames didn't seem to hurt him one bit. It got through the door and waved his arms at us. We kept firing but where forced to pull back. Then Armstrong popped up holding a missile launcher. He fired at the beasts head the explosion took it of causing the thing to fall down. He had done it, he killed the thing. But the aliens had already flooded this level we pulled back. I was the last one out and I closed the door at the computer and typed in: BLOW_SUB_LEVEL. I heard a bang from behind the door and then the lights flickered. That should clear some Aliens out. I turned and gave orders to set up barricades to hold off the next wave.

**Part 5.4: Ending the fight**

The aliens didn't attack that day again. I wasn't surprised 20 packs of explosive placed all over the room rigged to explode simultaneously when the order was given by the computer will kill the moral of any army. We kept guard all night long regularly changing the ones on guard to prevent exhaustion. By 10 in the morning the aliens attacked again. I was getting sick and tired of them. First they vaporized the blast door then they came up the stairs like an ant colony. I shot into the mass of moving aliens. There were a lot of them by 2 in the afternoon they were still attacking. By that time We got bored and hungry, I decided this should be ended as fast as possible. One moment I stopped firing, put away my mingun and drew 2 10MM smg's I told Amata to follow me and then I jumped over the barricades. Charon and a few others followed me too . We pushed them back down the stairs. Slowly we got back down in the generator room, down there the walls were covered in green alien blood. We kept shooting, we formed a spear inside the room. Then in the middle of all the slaughter I saw an alien of whom I presumed it was their captain. He wore a red in instead of the white uniform with on his upper arms 3 stripes, showing his rank. I ran to him shooting in his direction. Then he saw me coming for him. He drew what seemed to be a sword only difference was that this one was glowing green. I shot my last few rounds at him. He just cut them in half, I couldn't believe it. Since my guns were empty I drew one of my most faithful weapons, I had carried it since I left the Vault. It was my baseball bat. I fixed it time after time and in the mean while it had become a large steel stick. I swung my bat at the captain, he lifted his blade but was surprised he only stopped it and didn't cleave it in half. I used that moment of surprise to beat him in what should be the ribs. The captain fell on his back his blade slipped from his green hand. I lifted the bat standing while above him and brought it down smashing in his head. The aliens nearby that saw their captain's dead. Dropped their weapons and ran off into the wasteland shortly followed by the rest of the aliens. I followed them till they had left the door leading to the capitol wasteland. There I stood the setting sun shining in my face. A smile ran over my face, we had won, those green things were clobbered. Their remnants would be cleaned by scavenger parties. Amata walked too me leaning against me and she said: "It's over." I only responded with a simple: "yes"


	6. Chapter 6: the clean up

Chapter 6: the clean up Part 6.1: The party

We had held a huge party, everyone gathered in the hanger. First we had disposed of all the bodies in it, our comrades that had fallen in battle were brought to the morgue, the aliens were just tossed out for the Yao gai. Everybody celebrated, the entire hanger was filled with old Christmas lights trough the speakers music from my personal collection played: Rock around the clock was playing. Everyone was there even the family of Vance had joined us in our celebrations. Everyone seemed more open than ever maybe it was because of the booze that flowed freely. I stood at the side not dancing myself and not drinking beer or whisky but Nuka Cola. Amata walked over to me. "Hey they all want you to hold a speech" she said grabbing my hand and pulling me to a couple of ammo crates with a plate on it. Amata pushed me on it. I just stood there, everyone got quiet and was looking at me. I started: " I'm not really good at this stuff so I'll bring out a toast: A toast to victory, to defeating those green bastards and showing them that you don't screw with mankind and get away with it. But also a toast to our fallen comrades whom bury tomorrow." I raised my glass and everyone else did too, Than they repeated after me: "To our fallen comrades and victory." Then they all threw down their drinks and their throats. I just nipped from mine, I got off the improvised stage and walked to the open entrance. There I stared at the full moon and the silent wastelands. I heard steps coming to me, it was Amata. She was holding 2 drinks a beer and a Nuka Cola: "I thought you would want a new drink." I smiled and took the glass bottle from her hand, she stood beside me for a moment before speaking: "It's so peaceful out there." I looked at her sipping from my drink and responded: "Like you." Amata giggled and I leaned over to her to kiss her. Amata kissed back. After that she took my hand and took me to our Room where we fell on the bed, kissing.

Part 6.2: Damage report

I woke up with a splitting headache although I didn't drink last night. I looked around and saw Amata lying next to me on her back. I got out of bed and walked to the shower trying not to wake Amata. After my shower I saw Amata sitting up looking at me. I walked to the bed and kissed her. Then we heard a loud knocking on the door. "Are you 2 smoothskins okay in there?" we heard the raspy voice of Charon say. "yeah why do you disturb us this early in the morning?" I shouted trough the door. "Early? It's 2 in the afternoon." I heard my dad react. I checked my Pipboy, They were right. Amata had already got up and was dressed then she tossed me a white T-shirt and a worn off jeans. I put them on and walked out. Outside my dad, Charon and Sarah were waiting. "Now if you are ready we're all waiting for you 2." My dad said leading us to the conference room. 'Ah the lovebirds are awake." Jericho laughed. "Shut up Jericho." Amata muttered back sipping from her coffee. "Can we get back to the reason why you woke me up." I said sitting down at my chair at the head of the table. "Well we have a serious problem, the bunker is failing." Winthrop began. I waited calmly for the rest of the explanation. " Due to the attack from yesterday the entire generator room was destroyed not only by the destruction sequence because we could fix those problems, the aliens also smashed everything. Our water purifier is beyond repairable same as our air filter. So in short the bunker is failing." Winthrop explained. "So what can we do about it?" I asked. Butch who was in control of the scavenger party's said: "Well my scavengers told me it might be possible to fix Vault 101." "No we already considered that it isn't we don't have water chips. And we are too numerous to fit in there." I responded. "Other suggestions?" I asked looking around the table. "Well... I thought of something" The scribe that lived in here started. "Well be out with it what is your plan." Butch said angry because his plan was rejected. "Well, at the citadel we found clues of a huge carrier but the plans were incomplete so we just saved it somewhere." The scribe said hesitating. "And you're saying we might be able to complete them and built that ship?" I suggested. "No I wasn't saying that, I know where to find the rest of the plans and uh it isn't a ship that goes on water it's a helicarrier." The scribe said. "Where can we find those plans Scribe?" Amata asked before I could. "Well uh in England." The scribe said.

Part 6.3: Directions

"England? And how are we going to get there? Our ship got burned down yesterday." I asked the scribe. "I think I have an answer to that question." I heard a voice say behind me. When I turned I saw Armstrong standing there. "And what is your genius answer?" I asked him while lifting an eyebrow. "Well it's shinny it's in your hanger and I was in it." Armstrong reacted clever. "yeah only one small problem: No one can fly it!" "I can, well not yet but I can learn it in about half an hour." Armstrong said. I doubted but after 5 minutes of thinking and considering everything, I gave him permission to learn it and to help fix the craft. Armstrong ran out of the room. "Okay scribe uh what was your name again?" I said turning back to the scribe."Isaac sir." He said. " okay Isaac first it's Darkhart not sir second when I get to England were should I go to find those blueprints?" I asked leading him out of the room and walking him to the chart room. Isaac walked to the holotable in the centre of the room and typed in some coordinates and started talking: "I would suggest starting in London there you should track down the headquarters of Royal aircraft factory, here" he pointed at a place on the map. "From there it depends on where they tell you to go there are 5 possibilities: either it's there, Birmingham here, Norwich here, Manchester here or Sheffield here." Isaac said pointing at the 4 other possibilities. "I want you to come with me." I said. Isaac looked shocked: "Me, I never travelled further than from the Citadel to here and besides I'm not a fighter. I barley know how to shoot." "I don't need fighters I've got plenty of those, I need your brains, I can't hack a computer and shoot at the same time. So I need you for the first thing." I explained. "I don't know, I'll ask Elder Lyons." He muttered. "Just tag along we'll keep you save and I'll tell Elder Lyons you're now part of my men." I said putting my hand on his shoulder. After a few minutes he looked up and agreed. I told him to gather his gear and head for the armoury and get some guns. As Isaac ran out Amata walked in telling me the ship and its new steersman were ready for departure. I walked out with Amata at my side and walked to the hanger were Armstrong was talking to a mechanic. I asked whether there would fit a transport in the ship. He said it was possible and asked me to show him which one. I showed him the military truck. He told the mechanic next to him to fill it up and asked me when we were leaving. "Tomorrow 9 o'clock in the morning." I answered. Then I started looking for my combat crew that would follow me through the streets of London.

Part 6.4: The crew

I walked into the common room, my eyes scanning the room there I saw the first 2 people that would be part of my team: Charon and his newly found girl Sarah Lyons. I told them to meet me in the hangar tomorrow at a quarter to 9, fully armed and able to travel big distances. I left the room, Amata asked me who else we were taking with us. "I'm not sure yet, We'll need a medic a mechanic and some more people able to fight." I explained to her. Amata offered to take Harkness, Billy creel as extra fighters, Red as our Medic and Moria as our mechanic. I told to get everyone except for Moria, I needed someone that could adapt and had some combat experience. Amata ran off to inform everyone off what will happen, I walked into the other direction thinking about a good mechanic with some combat experience. Then I figured it out: Scott wollinski AKA the mechanist, Scott acted like a superhero back in Canterbury commons but he moved here to the bunker on my request. I ran to his room that actually looked more like a robot shop everywhere lay parts of robots and other junk. I knocked on the door, the door opened and there was the 41 year old man his face full of grease wearing a dirty roboco jumpsuit. "Darkhart, Can I help you with something?" He asked me letting me into his "room". "Well I need you on a journey to London to fix our ride if it happens to break down." I said sitting down on a chair in front of the desk. "Why me, I mean you got great mechanic down in the hanger." He asked me looking surprised. "Well you have some combat experience than those mechanics at the hanger." I explained to Scott. After a short silence he agreed to come along. "Good quarter to 9 at the hanger armed and ready for takeoff." I said leaving the room. I returned to my bedroom and sat down in a comfortable chair and listened to some music on GNR. I slowly reached into my pocket but when I touched the plastic that covered the cardboard I pulled my hand out and walked to the cantina to get a cold drink.

Part 6.5: Trip to London

The rest of the day was calm, because of the water shortage everyone was on rations: only 5 litres a day. With that idea we could last 5 more weeks on our own water resources after that we had to rely on the purifier at the Jefferson memorial. I spend the rest of the day studying the shards from England. Especially London, Before the war London was famous for being a huge city, and I wanted to be prepared in case we ran into an ambush. By 6 I left the room and went to the cantina were I met up with Amata, She told me everyone would be waiting at the ship tomorrow. We ate a meal of Brahim meat and potato crisps. We went to bed early so that in the morning we could wake up early.

The next morning we woke up at 7 o'clock without a shower we walked to the cantina to get some breakfast before gathering our belongings. After a breakfast consisting of sugar bombs and Brahim milk we walked to the armoury. Inside we both took a minigun, assault rifle 2 pistols, a set of smg's, a various collection of grenades and some knives swords, bats and other close combat weapons. We also took plenty of Ammunition, After a while we were joined by the people that would join is in our trip to London. I and Amata walked to our room to gather some personnel affaires like clothing and armour. We got to the ship now painted in camouflage colours at half past 8. After a few minutes Armstrong walked in the hanger to putt the last hand on the ship. We sat down on some crates and waited for the rest of the combat crew, bit by bit combat crew and ship crew gathered at the ship. At a quarter to 9 the only one missing was Isaac, at 5 to 9 he finally ran into the hanger. Isaac had switched his red Brotherhood robe for a set of green combat armour, he wore a plasma rifle and a laser pistol at his side. "Hurry up mister Isaac we don't have all day!" I yelled while the rest got onboard off the ship. I entered the ship last closing the door behind me. I walked to the bridge. There Armstrong told me I should take the captains seat pointing to a white chair in the middle. I sat down and opened a comchannel: "G_round control this is space ship_ uh what's the name of this ship_?_" Armstrong said: "It's Zeta, the original name the aliens gave it." I pressed the comchannel again: "_This is spaceship Zeta asking permission to depart._" Winthrop responded over the channel: "_Affirmative spaceship Zeta you are clear for takeoff, have a nice trip." _We left the hanger on our way to England first we flew some miles to the east after which Armstrong turned the ship and activated the auto pilot. He turned at me and asked if I could take off my Pipboy. "Yes of course I can why do you ask?" I responded. "Well I think there's something you'll like but I'll need your Pipboy." He responded. I took it off and gave him my so trustworthy electric companion. Armstrong took it to a glowing plate, He lay the Pipboy on it and tapped in a series of buttons on the keypad next to it. The plate started to glow and my Pipboy disappeared for a moment before reappearing now more streamlined than before. Armstrong came at me again and handed me the Pipboy: "It's upgraded but it will hook up on your spinal cord so when you put it on it might hurt a bit." I took the Pipboy and looked at it all the buttons had disappeared and were replaced by a touch screen. I put in on my arm and I felled a burn pain running from my arm to my back. I fell to the floor but after less than half a minute the pain stopped. I got up and looked at Armstrong and said: " You call that a little you prick." I didn't wait for his response and walked out of the bridge to my new personal quarters I shared with Amata. After an hour or 2 Armstrong walked in to apologize and tell me that we were approaching England. I told him he didn't have to mind my reaction it was just my reaction to pain and walked to the bridge followed by Armstrong. At the bridge we already saw the first line of land on the horizon: England.


	7. Chapter 7: England

**Chapter 7: England**

**Part 7.1: streets of London**

We landed at Heathrow airport I led everyone out, Amata closed the line driving the military truck we head changed into a armoured RV. We set up a perimeter and I gave the all clear meaning Armstrong could take the ship back up. We got in the RV and followed the M4 to the centre of London. When we drove into the St. James street a missile hit our side, due to the armour on the side no one was injured but there was a hole in the side. Amata stepped on the gas pedal and I checked if everyone was alright. There were no casualties. When we came around the corner to the Pall mall gunfire sounded from both sides of the street: An ambush! Everyone picked a side and started shooting at the building on both sides some more accurate than others. "Shit roadblock up ahead" Amata shouted above the gunfire. I turned to the front and saw heaps of junk too big to push aside. "turn here" I said pointing to a street to the right. Amata tossed the wheel to the right and we turned into the street. The gunfire stopped, The truck was heavily damaged, Amata told me: " We need to lose the truck we're going too slow." I looked around for a small side street. Then I saw a garage or what was left of it: "turn in there." She turned in. We got out, Isaac stumbled to the far end of the garage and puked. I got on the communicator trying to reach Armstrong: _"Spaceship Zeta this is Darkhart do you read_?" After trying a few times I got contact. "_Darkhart, this is Spaceship Zeta what seems to be the problem?"_ "_ I need a pickup for the truck it's banged up pretty hard can you do that?"_ I explained. _"That's a negative Darkhart the tractor beam is still broke we're trying to fix it as fast as we can, Tell you what wait till it's fixed and we'll pick it up."_ The man on the other side said. "Roger that we'll wait here." I said sitting down on a piece of rubbish. Amata came up to me and asked what our plan was next. "We'll go be foot I mean Waterloo isn't that far away." I told her. She just sat next to me and just looked outside at the falling darkness.

**Part 7.2: underground**

It was my turn to stand guard, the beam wasn't fixed yet so we had sat up camp in the garage. Amata came to me, standing next to me she said: "It's quit, maybe there gone?" "No there not, they're hiding in the buildings waiting for us to come out and show ourselves." I replied. "So how are we getting in Waterloo then?" Amata asked looking at the buildings now noticing the weak lights on the first and second floors. "Well, I think we could go underground through the sewers." I said pointing to the centre of the street where I could see a manhole to the sewers. "_Hey Darkhart this is spaceship Zeta, the beams fixed, roll the truck up when we have to beam it up." _came over the radio finally we could go one with our mission. _"Roger that Spaceship Zeta, we're rolling it out at 12 o'clock." _I told the man on the other side. I turned and walked back into the truck to explain my plan.

At 12 o'clock we pushed the truck back on the street, immediately the fighters in the buildings around us opened fire at it we kept behind till we reached the manhole. I opened it up and Amata was the first to jump in followed by Isaac, Sarah, Charon, Billy, Harkness, Red and Scott. Over the radio I gave the beam up signal and jumped down myself. Inside the sewers it was dark very dark. I turned my flashlight on and looked around. There were 2 pads on the sides and in the middle there was a stream of irradiated water. I told the rest of my crew to follow me and the last man had to cover our back but first I went back up to close the manhole. I took the lead turning and leading us to a metro door. I opened it and saw a set of tracks and on the wall there was an arrow pointing to the right saying Waterloo Station. I followed the tracks finally leading to waterloo station. I sneaked in and saw that there was no one inside. We got out at a small square it was still night I took everyone back in and told them to rest. Tomorrow we would go into Royal air force office.

**Part 7.3: The royal air force office**

When the sun got up I woke everyone up. It was raining something you don't see that a lot in the wasteland. The rain was irradiated so we put on our hoods and ran trough. It rained like cats and dogs. By the time we reached the royal air force office we were all socked. Taking a moment to dry up we looked around. I turned to Isaac: "Were are those plans?" Isaac said: "either in the CEO office or in the labs downstairs." I took everyone to the office first, along the road we didn't find any corpse. When we got to the office Isaac got to work on the console. We stood guard and after 5 minutes we heard Isaac call out: "It isn't here, it's downstairs." I took the lead again, In the basements we found an armoured door which led to the labs next to the door was a small console. Isaac immediately got to work on it, Billy and Harkness stood guard on the stairs Sarah and Charon looked at a suspicious looking tunnel and I and Amata waited for the door to open. When Isaac got it open we stormed in. Inside where numerous mutilated corpses. We heard a cry coming from the tunnel. Before anyone could respond I already ran into the tunnel. The cry came from a closed door, I kicked it in behind the door was a the body of a woman and 2 man standing above her their chins red with blood: cannibals! This scum was a real plague back in DC pretending to be hunters they crossed the wasteland killing whoever they find. There also was a small settlement named Andale, When I got there it was filled with cannibals. After clearing them out the village elder who was not a cannibal said he would raise the children proper, which he did. I started shooting my assault rifle, 2 bullets is all it took, 2 bullets both went through their heads. I heard another cry coming from deeper in the tunnels this one was more of a battle cry than a cry for help. I ran out of the room by this time everyone had gotten to the door I turned to the part of the tunnel the cry came from and lighted my flashlight. In front of me were about 50 cannibals all coming for us, I opened fire followed by everyone else. I gave the order to get back to the armoured door and get in. I was the last to enter the room Isaac closed it behind me.

I looked around the labs Isaac was already looking for a working console, Sarah, charon, Harkness, Billy and Scott were reloading, Red was checking if her medicine bag was fine and Amata sat down and held her hand to her leg she was hurt. I walked over her, she told me she was fine and took a stimpack, Isaac called out he had found the plans. Then as if it was a signal we heard a loud banging on the armoured door. "Isaac is there another way out of here because we aren't leaving through that door." I yelled from the other side of the room, Isaac just turned back to the console and yelled back: "There's an express elevator to the roof and it still works we can use that and ask for a pick up." "Open the elevator, everybody move in to the elevator." The doors opened and we rushed in, Isaac closed the door and we got up. We all relaxed for a moment, We had the plans and we were still alive. Then suddenly the elevator stopped and opened its doors. We hadn't reached the roof yet we were on the seventh floor. "Shit, the elevator broke now we have to climb the last 3 floors" Scott muttered. I looked at him and ran out, everyone followed me. When we got to a T split I turned right, then I saw more cannibals coming up the stairs. I cursed and ran in starting to shoot hoping that I could push them back until we were on the stairs. I kept shooting the rest passed me and ran up Isaac padded my shoulder to tell me he was the last. I turned and ran up the stairs. Eighth floor, ninth floor, tenth floor and finally the roof access. I ran through the door and hear it close behind me. I got on the radio with our ship in the sky: _"Spaceship Zeta this is Darkhart, we need a pickup on the roof of the royal air force office." _The response came quickly: _"Roger that we're looking on to your signal." _Then the cannibals broke through the door I drew my 2 smgs and joined in the line of fire but soon we were almost overrun by the cannibals. Then a relieving message came: _"Darkhart this is spaceship Zeta we're beaming you up." _One moment I was shooting cannibals the other I stood in the teleportation deck on spaceship Zeta. I looked around and saw everybody except for Amata.

**Part 7.4: Rescue operation **

"Send me back! Now!" I yelled at the guy sitting at the console, Armstrong came running: "What's happening?" he asked. I responded tears running from my eyes: "Amata is still down there I need to go back." Armstrong walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder :"It's not possible the roofs to crowded." I fell to my knees, Amata, the only girl I ever loved was gone she was going to be eaten by a bunch of crazy cannibals. I heard Armstrong say: " We can track her through her pipboy ,that will tell us whether she's alive or not and if she is where she is." He took me to a room with 8 Computer screens. Above each2 screens a name was written: Darkhart, Amata, Butch and James. On each of the screens I could see heartbeat, breathing, Sinus rhythm, and a screen showing what they saw. On Amata's I say the sky she was looking up. I ran back to the teleporter room and shouted at the man that sat at the console: "Get my close to her, I'll get her back." "No wait, they haven't eaten her yet I think you better rest up first and then go and get her." Armstrong said, I understood what he meant and walked to my room. I lay down on the bed after a couple of minutes I dozed off and fell asleep.

I woke up and saw it was already dark. I ran to the armoury. Inside Sarah and Charon were gearing up. "We're coming along, You'll need some back up." They said, I just shrugged and grabbed as many weapons I could. Then I ran to the teleporter room. There Armstrong was waiting. "They're holded up in Saint Paul's church we'll drop as close we can without alerting anyone." He said, I walked up to the platform. Before Armstrong gave the order to teleport us he came to my and shoved a green potion in my hands: "Only when your life is at stake." He stepped back and give the order. In a matter a seconds I was back in the streets of London. I turned at Sarah and Charon handing them 2 sniper rifles: "Give me cover from a distance if I'm not back by morning get out of here." Before one of the could react I ran into the darkness of the streets of London.

Finding the church was easy but it was heavily guarded. I sneaked in trough a hole in the roof of the church. When I got in I took a moment to observe the church. The altar was now a dining table, there was a road of candles leading to some stairs in the back, in the right corner next to the door was a cage with inside Amata she was stripped of all weapons and armour she had. I pulled out 2 magnums and checked the barrels. But then I saw some cannibals head to the cage. They opened it up and dragged Amata to the stairs. I had to move fast, I counted the number of cannibals inside: 100 cannibals too much for me to handle alone without risking Amata's life. I decided to follow the group that went down the stairs. I let myself drop in a corner and crept to the stairs sticking to the shadows as much I could. The stairs led to some ancient catacombs. Amata was bound and hung above a hole in the ground. In front of her some sort of priest was holding a lecture I couldn't understand. I figured she was running out of time so I jumped up and opened fire shooting 2 guard in the corner trough the head. The rest reacted very quick the priest in the middle kicked a lever and Amata fell down the hole. I ignored everyone and I ran to the hole. I jumped in without hesitation. Last thing I thought before I hit the ground was: "This is one fucked up rescue mission." Then I hit the ground.

**Part 7.5: What lies beneath **

I woke up and saw Amata leaning over me. "Finally, You're awake. Listen we need to get out of here. There's something in here." She said I got up and looked around I didn't see much the array of our Pipboys gave of a small radius of light. I got on my knees and drew 2 SMG's Amata drew the 2 10 MM pistols on my back. I looked around my eyes had started to adapted to the darkness. I saw a figure moving he or she was dressed in red and was incredibly quick. Amata and I stood back to back. For 2 minutes that seemed like an eternity nothing happened. Then I was grabbed and flew across the room I saw Amata being grabbed from behind by a girl dressed in a yellow uniform. I was pressed to the floor above my I saw the face of a man but with long fangs he smiled sadistically. I tried to fight back but this one was to strong, Then I remembered the potion I had got from Armstrong I reached into my pocket took it out and wrestled so that I could drink it meanwhile the guy that had pinned me down was going for my neck. But before He could bit me there I felt a surge of energy, I felled my muscles swell and I could feel myself getting stronger. I managed to get up and push the man to the wall The man struggled to get out or bite me or something but I managed to hold him still. The girl in yellow had seen me grab the man and now held Amata like a hostage. "Let him go now!" She yelled at me, her voice was pure anger. "Release her first!" I shouted back. Then the man spoke: "Stop , Seras let the girl go and you you big ape let me go." The girl apparently named Seras released Amata and I dropped the man. "Now I see you can fight, so I have an offer for you, a way out of here." The man said getting up and dusting his cloths. I walked to Amata to make sure she was fine. "Come with me please." The man said opening a door. We walked in, inside were 2 coffins a open fireplace and a few couches. "Have a seat" the man said waiving at the couches . Amata and I sat down, the man in red took a seat on a throne and the girl named Seras sat down in a sofa on the side. "My name is Alucard and hers is Seras Victoria." The man in red told us. "You were talking about an offer?" I asked. "Ah yes my offer, Well you see those men that dropped you here are a disgrace for my race and I want them exterminated." Alucard explained to us. "Why do we have to do it I mean you are seem quite capable of doing it yourselves." I asked. "We could but, we can't take on 3000 freak vampires on ourselves. We could use some help." Seras said sipping from a glass with a red liquid in it presumably blood. "And if we help you, You'll let us go?" I asked still suspicious. "Yes, then you're free to go." Alucard said standing up and pouring another glass of blood for him and sitting back down. I looked at Amata and she looked at me, I turned back at Alucard and said: "Ok we're in. One question before we star exterminating those people upstairs: What time is it." Alucard pointed to an old clock on the wall it was 6 o'clock in the morning. "I think, those people up there are going to have a little company soon. We should wait." I said. Alucard smiled and got comfortable in his chair.

**Part 7.6: The cavalry**

At 8 o'clock I heard gunshots upstairs, the cavalry had arrived. I got up and waited in the dark hole till I saw Sarah's face appear: "Hey drop a rope for us to climb up there's 4 of us down here." I yelled up. 10 minutes later a rope fell down, I crawled up first followed by Amata. Alcuard and Seras simply jumped out of the hole. "Good to see both of you alive now let's get back to the ship." Sarah sighed. "Wait no, I promised Alucard something and were not abandoning that promise." I said. "Ok kid but what is that promise?" Charon asked while checking if everyone was dead. "We need to annihilate every cannibal around here." I explained. "Not every cannibal just the high priest you take him out they should flee in fear." Alucard interrupted me. "And where is the high priest?" Charon asked firing a round in the head of a survivor. "I have no idea but I'm sure someone around here knows." Alucard sat waving at the corpses. "Ok so let a few live." After going over the bodies we only found one survivor. We bound him to a chair and fixed him up. When he gained consciousness I sat in front of him: "Where is the high priest?" I asked he just looked at me. I got up from my seat and hit him in the face. The man started laughing and said: "Like that will help, you'll never get answer that way." After beating him up for an hour I had to take a break. I walked to the exit. Sarah and Charon had requested the bombing of the church. The only thing left standing outside was rubble. "He's still not talking." I said to Amata cleaning my hands from beating the man or creature whatever he was. Then I heard a cry coming from inside. I ran back in and saw Seras standing across our prisoner holding a knife. I ran to her and saw she had cut of one off his fingers. I yelled at her: " Why did you do that?" her response was simple: "To make him talk, don't worry I'll do it from now on." I walked back out and grabbed a chair. Outside I sat down and listened to the silence.

**Part 7.7: Hidden past**

After an hour or 2 Seras walked out: "I'm out of ideas and he's still not talking." She said. I got up and walked back in. The prisoner was still tied to his chairs but he was covered in blood and looked more like bloody pulp. I walked up to him and looked him in the eyes: "You still don't want to talk do you?" The man sat there quietly just looking at me. I sighed and got back up, Alucard walked over to me: "I heard Seras ran out of ideas you got any left?" He asked. "One but I'll need to know what hurts him the most and I'll need some stuff from my ship." I reacted. " Considering he's a freak vampire, I would say silver, But Seras already tried that by cutting off his fingers with a silver knife." I walked out and through the radio I asked for Isaac, after a few minutes of waiting I managed to get a hold of him: "_Isaac do you know how to forge stuff?_" I asked him. "_No but we can do it on the ship what do you need_?" He asked me. "_A silver knuckle duster" _Was my response the first thing he said was that we didn't have silver at the ship. I asked Alucard if I could get some of him, he just walked back in and came back with a box of silver forks and knives. "You can have these, We barely use them." He explained with a grin. I asked Isaac to come and pick up the silver and forge them into a knuckle duster. A minute later Isaac got down. I gave Isaac the box and told him to meld it to a knuckle duster. Isaac nodded, pushed a button on his arm and was beamed up to the ship.

2 hours later Isaac got back. "Here, I still have some silver left what do you want me to do with that?" He asked. When Alucard heard his voice he turned at him and kneeled down: "Welcome back to England sir Hellsing." "What are you talking about?" Isaac asked in disbelief. "I'm talking about your heritage young Hellsing at least I think so. " Alucard explained. "And how can you be sure I am this Hellsing person?" Isaac asked him. "By tasting your blood." Alucard said grinning wide. Shocked Isaac grabbed his own neck to protect it: "No way your biting me!" He yelled out. "O relax I'm not going to bite you, I only need a drop of your blood to be sure." Alucard said now smiling even wider. Isaac held his arm out in front of him. He was shacking like a leaf, Alucard stung him in his finger with a needle. A small drop of blood appeared on his finger, Alucard licked it. "Now I'm sure you're a Hellsing, you have my allegiance, Sir Hellsing." Alucard said kneeling again. "Get up I'm not who you think I am, I'm sorry but I'm not." Isaac said sitting down on a what had been a bench. "Well you are a member of the Hellsing family, you look a lot like your great great grandmother: Integra. She was the second of the your family to employ me the first was her father." Alucard said standing in front of Isaac. "And what happened to her?" "She died a natural death, she had a son who locked me and Seras up again and left for the US." Alucard said turning to the east: "The mansion where we were imprisoned was that way. Now it's completely destroyed." Alucard explained to Isaac. "So there isn't anything left here?" Isaac asked getting up. "There are a few more hideouts left throughout London, but nothing big." Alucard sat walking back in. "I think our prisoner had enough rest, go beat some answers out of him." Isaac said pounding me on the shoulder. I walked back in and walked to the tied guy in the back and shoved the knuckle duster over my fingers. Time for some answers.


	8. Chapter 8: The purge

Chapter 8: The purge Part 8.1Prissoner interrogation

The man was bleeding from his hands, The rags Seras bound around the cut of fingers were completely red. I took a Stimpack from my pocket briefly touching the plastic. I took the stimpack out and rammed it into the prisoners shoulder and I broke the needle. I pressed the needle into the wound al other wounds closed but that one stayed open. He screamed in pain: "why did you do that?" "Same reason the girl cut off all of your fingers and why I'm going to beat you to pulp unless you start talking." Explained showing my knuckle duster. The prisoner's face became stoic , I launched my first punch. He didn't react, my second punch was right on his nose, his nose cracked and started to bleed. He kept looking at me the same way he did before my punches. This was going to take while.

After an hours of beating he asked me to stop. "Then tell me: where is the high priest." I said taking of the knuckles for a moment. "He... he... he's hiding in the old houses of parliament." He muttered. "Thanks, rest now." I said closing his eyes. Alucard walked at me: "Did he talk?" he asked. "Yes the priest is in the houses of parliament." Alucard looked me in the eyes and handed me a gun. I understood him, our prisoner was a Nosferatu and according to Alucard not even a full blooded one. I walked back to the chair and felt the weight of the gun. I looked at it, it was silver coloured with a wooden handle. I pressed the barrel of the gun to his head and squeezed the trigger. 1 shot, 1 shell and our prisoner was dead, His body turned to ash in front of the chair. I walked out to get some air.

Part 8.2: Back on the road

We packed our gear and left the bombed church. I missed home, I missed the dusty landscape and the site of the Washington memorial but above all I missed my dad. It had been 5 days since we had left DC and I never had been this far away from home. After a short walk of about 20 minutes we crossed the Thames the river looked like the Potomac: grey and dirty. We crossed over and entered what Alucard called the Southwark. We kept to the shore of the Thames, The trip was boring we saw no one on the road no merchants, no bandits, not a soul the streets were empty completely empty. The only ones on the road were we, our small group of fighters. Isaac had began talking to Seras, Charon watched our back along with Sarah, I took lead and Amata watched the buildings. It felt like being back in DC when we hunted those talon company mercenaries. Alucard came running beside me: "listen, we have small problem to get close to the building." He said. "And what's that? And besides can't we just nuke the building from the air?" I asked slowing down. "to the second no it's too heavy and the high priest is an actual Nosferatu, so he'll survive. To answer your first question: see for yourself." Alucard sat holding me and pointing to a bridge over the Thames. It was heavily guarded. I asked Alucard how we could get passed it. Alucard took us under the bridge to the ruins of a building that looked out over the Thames and the houses of parliament. I looked at the building and thought how are we going to get in. the 2 nearest bridges were closed off, I figured they had all roads blocked of that only left going by water. I walked back into the ruins everyone else had already helped set up camp. "I know how to get in." I announced. Everyone looked at me waiting for me to continue. "We go be water, Isaac ask to drop the suits on our position, Amata you think you're still capable of diving I mean it's been a while since Michigan." I said, Isaac and ran off , Amata smiled and said: "Yeah if you would remember correctly you should kwon it was me that saved your ass there." "You're right it was." I sat down to explain my plan: "Amata and I will dive from here down and under the building there we'll dig a hole into the basements and then we'll find the priest and take him out." "I'm afraid it isn't that easy, you'll have to challenge him to make sure the priest won't return." Alucard interrupted me. I cursed, I had to challenge him how was I going to challenge him unnoticed. "We have to capture someone a little more talkative then the last one we got." I muttered. "I think you might have a chance at that soon enough, we got incoming." Charon said taking cover behind a heap of rubble. I ran to the streets a small group of men passed us, they hadn't seen us. Seras got next to me holding a huge sniper rifle. "I want 1 survivor, you can kill the others." I whispered to her. She nodded and took aim. The first shot killed the one up front. The second killed the one at the back, the third one dropped to his knees and put his hands in the air. "I surrender, I surrender." He yelled. I ran towards him and pressed him to the ground. I searched and dragged him back into the ruins. There Amata was waiting with a rope to bind him. Charon, Sarah and Isaac were already dragging the bodies out of sight. "We have some question and you're going to answer them understood or you'll end up like your friends." I said pulling the silver knife Seras carried around from its sheath and pressed it to his neck. "Don't worry I'll talk if you promise to take me with you, I'm not even bitten please let me live." The young man muttered. "You're not even bitten, you mean you're still human?" I asked putting the knife away. "Yes, I don't even like human meat I just joined them because they could keep me safe." He muttered tears ran across his face. "Relax, I won't kill you just gave me a read out of the Parliaments." I said now cutting him lose. "Thank you, the Parliaments do you mean New Babylon. It's huge they dug some tunnels to expand the living space, humans have to sleep there while the priests and his acolytes sleep in the old rooms." He explained getting up. "Is there a way to enter unseen, are there any ways to the sewers and stuff like that?" I handed him a bottle of pure water. "There was a way to the sewer but it was locked of but it can still be opened from the inside." The young man said now more confident, he drank the water without hesitation. "Thank you uhm what was your name again?" I asked him. "Judas" He said. "Isaac get mister Judas on board and fix him up and are our suits here already?" I asked Isaac that pointed to a set of boxes. "wait there's one more thing, if you're going to challenge the high priest stay as far away from him as possible in a fight he's not human." The man yelled before Isaac lead him away to get beamed up to the ship. I turned to the boxes and opened them inside were 2 power helmets adjusted with a breathing device and 2 special recon armours that were meant to keep us warm and dry in the water. I pulled the suits out and tossed one at Amata. "Suit up we're leaving as fast as possible."

Part 8.3: Diving

I put my suit on, it felt old but once I would be in the water the suit would keep me warm. Isaac held 2 pairs of boots in front of me: flippers or heavy lead boots. "Which are you taking?" He asked, I grabbed the heavy boots and put them on. Amata suited up faster than I did. After I had put my suit on packed our guns and ammo in special water proof bags. I head to the water, we stood a little above the water. Amata stood next to me. I put my right foot forward and my left one followed, I fell into the water. The water was cold, I shivered, I should find a way we wouldn't get cold. Amata fell in she landed next to me. I turned my communicator on: "_Hey you alright?"_ "_Yeah no problem, remember I'm seriously good at this."_ She called back. I laughed to myself of course she was, she saved me in lake Michigan from those giant mirlurks. I looked around, the bottom of the river was covered in pre war trash like empty bottles and tin cans. I started walking to the other side of the river, Amata followed me. The closer we got to the other side the more skeletons I saw on the bottom. Then we got to a huge upstanding wall. _"Hey Amata you go left I go right call in if you find an entrance."_ I told her over the radio, Amata raised her arm and formed a circle with her thumb and index finger: OK and she walked off. I turned and walked the other way.

I walked around a few minutes, I looked at the bodies and I looked for a way in. Then I heard a message come over the radio: _"Hey Darkhart? I found an entrance."_ I walked over to the left and found Amata standing next to a hole in the wall. "_Way to go girl_." I told her and walked in. The tunnel was dark and slowly went up. I turned my flashlight on and kept walking. Then I heard a metallic noise: I had found the sewers. Now I only needed to find the entrance. I kept walking, 10 feet later the water level dropped. When we got out of the water we took of our diving gear and took our guns out of the bags. "Well you finally made it, good." A voice said in the darkness. Amata drew her pistol, I grabbed my rifle and pointed my flashlight into the darkness . "hey turn it down you're blinding me." Alucard said. "Goddamn it Alucard how did you get here?" I asked lowering my rifle. "I have my ways." He said smiling wide.

Part 8.4: The houses of parliament

"I can't believe you could do that all the time." I said stuffing the diving gear in a corner. "I forgot for a moment big deal." Alucard laughed and he took off in the darkness. We ran after him. After a couple of minutes we saw a small gate made from , corrugated sheet Alucard stood in front of it. "In here are the human quarters, we'll have to cross them to get to the actual houses of parliaments." Alucard said stepping back, and kicked in the gate. "What are you doing they'll hear us you idiot." I yelled over the sound of the gate falling on the floor. "Relax I don't think they'll guard a hidden and blocked off entrance." Alucard said while he cleaned his red coat. I sighed and looked in, there was nothing to see, the entire tunnel was empty. I walked further in looking for a sign of life. When I turned around the corner I saw some beds but no people. We walked through the quarters. "Seems to me no one his home."Alucard sniggered. We heard some mumbling upstairs, we ran to the stairs. The sounds were coming from up the stairs. We crept up, on top of the stairs there was a small lane and further a small field. On the field stood a crowd of people, they were all looking up. "People our master from above has been captured by infidels, I want you to find these infidels and destroy them!" A voice from above called out. "That's the high priest, You should challenge him now." Alucard whispered. I sighed and walked into the field and yelled: "High priest I hereby challenge you in the name of the master from above!" The high priest looked down and yelled back: "You have no right to challenge me infidel. Kill him!" A small group of people ran towards me, I raised my rifle and started shooting. Slowly I was being pushed back but then I heard other gunfire, Alucard and Amata had run out of the shadow to give me a hand. The people that were attacking us, stopped when they saw Alucard. Alucard walked into the field and yelled at the high priest: "Listen, Weak priest I find you unfit to lead my church any longer, this infidel shall fight you so that you can prove yourself to me!" The high priest jumped down and landed on the field. "very well I'll fight him, choose your weapon infidel." The high priest said. "MMM... I think I'll use a sword and another weapon of choice but no gun." I said. "Very well and what about Armour?" He said. "None, but I need my blade to be send down." I responded. "Send it down then!" The high priest yelled. "_Hey Armstrong, can you send down the content of box 12 C."_ I asked over the radio. _"No problem, box 12C coming down in a moment." _The high priest was taking of his clothing, some of the people held it. I turned and started to take off my power armour and my guns. When I was down to my jeans I turned back and saw the high priest standing in a kilt. A small leather bundle appeared on the ground: my sword. I took the bundle and drew the katana. I had spend a lot of time trying to fix the weapon. I took the knuckle duster from my pocket and shoved it over my right hand. The high priest grabbed the claymore, one of the people had brought him and took a huge axe from another man. A small arena was set up, I stood left and the high priest stood on the right side. I took the handle of my katana with my 2 hands, the high priest placed his claymore on his shoulder and let his axe rest on the floor. Alucard walked into the arena and gave the fight signal.

Part 8.5: Fight

The high priest rushed at my with incredible speed he swung his claymore at me, I jumped aside and took a swing at his abdomen, the high priest barely dodged it leaving a small cut on his abdomen. The first blood was drawn and it was his. I got up again and circled him. He swung again, this time I caught the blade on mine. I led the katana go with my right hand and punched him in the face. The high priest stumbled back. I followed him and launched an upward attack. He blocked it and responded with a slash to my arm. I dove under his blade but my arm was bleeding. the high priests' claymore was stuck in the ground, I wanted to use this moment of imbalance to get him on the floor and wounded him severely but I forgot about his axe. Whit a quick swing he almost cut off my leg, a huge wound ran across my knee. My knee subsided under my weight. I fell to the floor, the high priest rolled me over whit his feet. "Now you die, infidel." He said while he raised his claymore to give the killing blow. His blade came down and my blade shot forward and pierced his diaphragm. The high priest stopped in the middle of his swing and dropped his claymore. I rolled from beneath him and got up, he was breathing heavily but he was still alive. I place my katana on the back of his neck lifted it again, turned on my feet and cut of his head.

I stood there, Alucard clapped his hands. I walked at him kneeled and said: "I have defeated my adversary, I now claim the title of high priest of your church o mighty master from above." Alucard smiled and responded: "I accept you as my new high priest, what are your first orders?" "I hereby disband this church, to the humans among you: leave this place and built another life free of religion to the ones bitten by my predecessor shall join me." The crowd around me held its breath and stared at Alucard, he got up and said: "By my grace I Alucard disband this church like my high priest has said. You will follow his order tomorrow morning." I looked around and asked a small girl where I could get a bed to sleep, she took me through the halls up the stairs to the huge tower. Amata had stayed on the field to make sure everyone went back to their quarters and packed to leave tomorrow. In the top of the tower there was a huge bedroom, It was filled with books and in the centre of the room there was a huge bed. Before I got some sleep I took the leather bundle with my katana in it and kneeled down in front of the bed. I rolled the bundle open, took 2 incense sticks and lighted them after that I took the blade and cleaned it with a silk cloth. I heard Alucard appear and I heard him sit down in a chair in the corner of the room, he kept quiet. After I had cleaned the blood of I got up and filled a bowl with pure water. I kneeled again and rolled of the leather from the handle. I took whet stone and polished the katana whit great care. After that I took a small bottle off rose water and sprinkled a little over the blade of the katana, then I rolled the leather back on and sheeted the blade. Then I cleaned the rest up and turned to Alucard: "What do you want?" "Nothing just wanted to wish you a good night." He said walking out. I walked to the bed and lay down, for the first time in months I slept alone, it felt odd. After 10 minutes I fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9: Scotland

Chapter 9: Scotland

Part 9.1: Leaving London

I woke up at 9 AM I walked out and saw Isaac waiting for me. "What is it?" I asked him. "We were wondering when you would wake up." He responded. "I'll be right out." I said closing the door. "You might want this." Isaac said while he shoved a white T-shirt trough the door. I grabbed it and pulled it over my head, then I walked at the table where I left my katana. I picked it up and turned just to be looking into Alucard's red eyes. "Well, if it isn't my new high priest." He laughed. "O shut up I still out rank you, I just played along." I said while I picked my katana up again. "You don't outrank me only a Hellsing can outrank me and scene or not, you are my high priest." Alucard smirked. "And I outrank the only Hellsing still alive, so I technically outrank you." I laughed back before I walked out of the door. "There you are, can we please leave, we still have a lot to do." Isaac said. I looked around and asked him: "Have you seen Amata?" "She's on the field waiting for us to leave here, now we still have to get those plans." Isaac explained. "Wait I thought we already had them from the Royal air force office?" I said in surprise. "Well no the plans were incomplete, we have about 65 percent of the entire plans." Isaac told me. "Then where do we find the other 35 percent?" I asked, we had gotten to the stairs. "I believe we have to go to Scotland for that part." Isaac said following me of the stairs. "O great go visit the kilt wearers." Alucard muttered. We got to the field Amata was indeed waiting, she hugged me and said: " Sorry I didn't sleep with in the same as you last night, I helped clear out the building." "Relax, I didn't even notice. before we leave this place can we clear out the high priest's bedroom" I said smiling. "no problem, but Armstrong asked for you up on the ship." Amata replied. "Okay I'll go see what he wants." I sighed and pressed the button to open up a radio channel: "_Hey Armstrong I heard you were wanted something?" "Yeah hold on I'll beam you up." _In a flash I was back on the ship, Armstrong was waiting for me: "I think I discovered the source of eternal life." He said holding one of the green stimpacks we stole from the aliens. "Uh that thing can restore a lot of wounds but I don't think it can grant you eternal life." he said stepping down from the platform. "It works, it restore any damaged cell in your body if there are other still living cell around that cell." Armstrong said leading me to the medical wing. "So do you want it? And 1 more thing it hurts a lot." Armstrong said holding the stimpack between us. I grabbed the stimpack and rammed it up my arm. I felled a stinging pain running through my arm and the rest of the body. A minute later the pain stopped and I got up, Amata walked in and said: "I see you took the injection too." "Wait you took it as well?" I asked her. "of course I did this morning before I got down." She replied. "_Attention steersman Armstrong you are requested at the bridge to set course to Edinburg_." The radio called out. Armstrong lead us to the bridge and sat down on the steersman's chair and pressed a few buttons. We felt the ship moving and we saw London pass us by beneath us, until we left it after that we only saw fields.

Part 9.2: Edinburgh

We got to Edinburgh in half an hour. In that hour I learned that the stimpack regenerated dead cell and that I would remain keep looking like this but I could grow a beard and get shot. When got to Edinburgh all that was waiting were ruins, this city was burned to the ground during the war 200 years ago. "The city is gone how in god's name are we going to find the blueprints now." I asked Isaac. "We go to the underground facility were the plans are stored." Isaac explained while he pointed to the ruins of what had been a big building. We were beamed down. I took the lead into the ruins of the building, I looked for a way down. "Hey I found the basement!" Seras yelled out. I ran across the pieces of building. Seras was standing in front of a pair of old stairs. "Good job Victoria." Isaac told her. I didn't make a remark about using her first name. I lighted my flashlight and stepped into the darkness of the basement.

The basement was a room filled with junk, there were no computers to see anywhere. "Way to go Isaac there's nothing here." Harkness muttered. "There has to be a secret entrance around here somewhere." Isaac said walking to the wall. I took the wall across the stair and looked at it, I saw a small triangular button sticking out by an inch. I pressed it and a door on the wall to the left opened up with a shriek. "Way the go." Billy said looking through the door. I smiled and walked in. The tunnel behind the door was a natural cavern. The tunnel wasn't long after the first turn we saw a big oval gate with beside it a small keypad. "Isaac you were right there is something down here." Harkness excused himself to the blonde scribe. "Yeah, but how are we going to get inside, I mean there's a big door in front of us." Scott said. "Isaac, the keypad, can you hack it?" I answered Scott's question. Isaac ran to it and started to fumble with it. I sat down on a small rock near the door. The rest of us find a place to rest as well. Isaac needed some time to hack it, we decided to set up a camp in front of the gate. Amata got a fire burning, I unpacked the rations we had and the rest found a rock to sit on. I heated up some pork and beans for everyone and tosses both Seras and Alucard a blood pack. After some time Isaac got back at us and said he found the code. I looked at my Pipboy it was 10 PM. "We'll go in tomorrow morning." I said, we took the sleeping bags from our backpacks and crawled in. Amata zipped hers and mine together. We would take shifts of watching the door and the basement, Harkness took the first shift. I fell asleep real fast.

I woke up in the morning, Harkness was still on guard, the android hadn't woken anyone up. I was the first to wake up, Amata was next because I crawled out of the sleeping bag. The rest followed quickly, after a short breakfast we packed our gear and I told Isaac to open the gate. The gate opened with a loud cracking sound. After the door had stopped swinging all that was left was a scary silence.

Part 9.3: An ember of the old world

Behind the door was a well light hall. It looked like the Vault entrances. The floors looked sterilized and cold. But there was something wrong, the hallway was too clean if the building was abandoned. I drew the Chinese assault rifle from over my shoulder and pushed it to my shoulder. I walked in behind me the rest drew their weapons and followed me. I followed the hallway till I saw a metal door with the union jack painted on it and above it was written: " Abandon all hope ye who enter here." "That looks comforting" Amata muttered. She was always sceptical when we went into an unfamiliar place. "Don't worry, we're all heavily armed." Billy grinned from the back of the group. I pressed the button to open the door. Behind the door was a catwalk that went in a circle. I walked to the side of the catwalk and looked down. The sight dazzled me there were another 100 catwalks below us and in the middle of the circle there was something that looked like a market. "Hands up and don't move" a shaky voice yelled. I turned to see a man wearing tattered combat armour and holding a 10 MM pistol that looked like it could fall apart any moment. "Relax we don't want to harm you, look We're raising our arms." I said while I lifted my arms. A loud cry came from a few levels down. The man's face turned to fear and he ran off. "Hey wait, what are you scared off?" I yelled at him but he didn't turn back. "Uh Darkhart I think I can answer your question." Isaac said while a tapped me on the shoulder and pointed to a door. There were people running out of it all armed with knives, clubs and makeshift weapons. They ran at us I was the first to shoot Seras dropped to her knees and started blasting away with her cannon like sniper rifle. The rest soon followed. The battle went on for 10 minutes then the people pulled back, we chased them to the door but when we got there the door was locked. "Drop the guns and put your hands up." Someone call out. "O come on this is getting old." I said and turned around, this time there wasn't one guy but a large group of 20 men. "I repeat drop the guns and put your hands in the air." The main in the front of the group yelled. "Do it guys." I said while putting the assault rifle on the ground and raised my hands. The rest followed Isaac had to tell Alucard and Seras again before they dropped them. After we were searched, we were shoved into a room with 5 beds. Harkness, Red, Billy, Isaac and Alucard got on separate beds, Seras sat down next to Isaac. I sat down on the floor Amata got next to me. "So what do we do now chief?" Billy asked laying down. "We wait and see what happens." I said.

We didn't have to wait for long. After about half an hour a man dressed in a clean suit walked in. "Who's in charge?" The man asked with a deep voice. I got up and said: "That would be me. Who are you?" "I'll ask the question, now why are you here?" The man grunted back. "We're Looking for blueprints of an aircraft, my friend Isaac can tell which." I answered his question. "Why would we give you those?" The man asked back. "Well then we'll leave you in peace." I explained. "No one can now of our location, it's classified any other ideas why we would let you go and give you those plans." The man said. "I could take care of your little problem downstairs." I announced. The man walked out. An hour or 2 later a couple trays of food came through a wall. We took it and divided it. "Listen there isn't any blood in, I'm sorry." I told Alucard, he told me I shouldn't be sorry, they could live without blood. 2 days later the man walked back in. "You really think you can help us?" He asked. "I can I'll only need my rifle and ammo for it." I explained. "Very well, solve our problems and I'll let you go and give you the blueprints you need." The man said. "No you'll let my people leave with the plans, I'll stay behind and solve your problem. Otherwise will just kill you and take the plans." I threatened the man.

The following day I said goodbye to my friends told them they had to pick me up over 3 years and watched them leave through the door with the blueprints. "Good now it's your turn to keep your end of the bargain." The man who seemed to be in charge said while he handed me my rifle and my ammo I had brought. "How many are there?" I asked hoping to get some information. "There are about 1000 people down there, they are lead by a guy that calls himself Hannibal, kill him and the rest will surrender. Now go solve our problems." The man said. I walked to the side and looked over. I then jumped down. I grabbed a balustrade of one of the lowest levels. The power armour absorbed the shock so that my arm didn't break. I got on the catwalk and looked around, I was alone again, I walked to a door nearby and opened it. The room was empty, apparently they were still a deeper done. I walked down the stairs to the market. I looked around at the market, I saw some light burning in a doorway that lead even deeper into the ground. Above the door Generator room was written. I took my rifle and scanned the area there were 3 guards I snapped the first one's neck. The second and third I didn't even touch I managed to sneak past them. I crept into the generator room. Inside there was no one but there were a lot of closed door with a red light above it, those were locked. I kept looking around till I saw a board that had said caves and now said throne room. I figured Hannibal would be that way. I walked into the throne room, it was just a huge cave. The floor was filled with people, skeletons and empty bottles. On a throne made from bones a man sat he was dressed in expensive clothing and he wore a crown, That had to be Hannibal, he was asleep. I walked between the people mostly woman that were barely dressed. And tried not to make any sound. I got to the throne un heard. I put the barrel of my rifle against Hannibal's head and squeezed the trigger. A gunshot sounded everyone woke up and saw their king laying dead in front of his throne. Luckily I had that stealth boy otherwise I had been seen while I crept out. I couldn't believe it had been that easy. Back on the market square there was a rope waiting for me. I grabbed it and climbed up. When I got up to the highest floor I was celebrated and cheered, I couldn't believe it I had miscalculated the time it would take me to finish my work, I would need to wait 3 whole years in this place. I couldn't believe it.


	10. Chapter 10: 3 years later

Chapter 10: 3 years later Part 10.1: Pick up

"Incoming, get down!" Someone yelled. I jumped behind a wall and saw the Molotov Cocktail hit the floor and spread a blaze of flames. "Kill the leader they'll quit" I thought myself . "Like hell they did." I got from behind the wall and looked down. It had been like this for over 2 years, the first year after I killed Hannibal was calm, most of them crossed over and joined forces with the people I stayed with. After some guy that called himself Stalin took power and united what remained of resistance, they had used the alcohol Hannibal didn't drink to make Molotov Cocktails. "Do these guy never run out of booze." One of the guards muttered. I didn't respond I just walked into the entrance hallway. Amata should come and pick me up today, if they weren't held up somewhere. I sat down against the left wall and waited. After an hour or 2 I heard something move on the other side. Finally the reinforcements had arrived. I got up and the door opened. Amata jumped around my neck. "Darkhart, it's so good to see you again." She laughed. Behind her were Sarah, she gave me a smaller hug, Charon, he held out a his hand. I shacked his, Isaac's and Alucard's hands. Seras gave me a hug. The boss had now came out of his office to see what the commotion was about. "You are not leaving you hear me, we still have those scumbags to deal with!" he yelled out. "Relax sir, I'll clean them out now I have some back up." I said calming him down. The boss didn't seem convinced but he left anyway. "Listen I'm not done yet, but I need your help. Remember the time we cleared out those enclave remnants in the sewers of Old only?" I asked looking at everyone. "Sure, we do you want to blow them up?" Sarah said. "Yes and after that we'll slide in with ropes and clear them out." I explained. Everyone agreed and everyone handed me their grenades. I bound them together and prepared the ropes we would slide down on. Everyone got next to me and took hold of their ropes. I pulled the pin on the grenade bundle and dropped it down. Three, two, one I counted down and then ... nothing, the grenades didn't explode. Alucard sighed drew his pistol and shot the grenades on the market square. I was the first to jump into the explosion, everyone else followed. In the thick smoke of the explosion I couldn't see a lot so I just trusted my other 4 senses. I heard the rest touch the ground they weren't that used to fighting in this place. I moved through the smoke killing anyone that was hostile. After a few minutes I got to the abandoned fortified generator room door. I slammed the button but the door didn't open. The smoke cleared and I saw Sarah, Charon, Alucard, Seras and Amata standing back to back. "Guys and girls get over here we need to get this door open." I called out. Everyone ran to the door and helped me open the door. Once the door fell out of its hinges we jumped to the sides hoping not to get hit by anyone behind it. I looked around the corner and saw no one that was weird I'd expected that we would be flooded with people swinging hammers and other stuff around. I took point, and we spread across the room. I walked to the caves the team followed me, Isaac closed the line. I walked into the cave, it was empty I lowered my rifle. Where did everyone go? My question was soon answered by a gunshot behind us. We turned and saw Stalin holding a pistol and Isaac falling on the ground bleeding. We opened fire but Stalin seemed to dodge our bullets. Then out of nowhere a large group of people appeared. We formed a circle around Isaac and opened fire but they got to close our rifle got useless so we dropped them and drew our sword, hammer, axe, bat and Alucard and Seras stretched out their hands to beat them up. I clubbed the first one to death with my baseball bat, Amata cut 2 of them in half with her sword. Charon broke ones legs and Sarah severed his head. I heard a cry and saw Alucard's hand through the chest of one of those bastards. We stood our ground but just barely. After an hour of swinging my bat around my arms were getting tired. Then I saw the crowd split and saw Stalin approach swinging a huge flail. His first slam hit my helmet by surprise. His second I managed to dodge. The flail got stuck in the metal floor, I took my chance and dropped my baseball bat on his head. I heard a loud cracking sound but Stalin just pulled out his flail and swung it again. I rolled under it and rammed my bat in his chin from beneath. Stalin backed off spitting out 5 teeth all sharpened to points. Does this guy never quit?. We had already beat the crap out of his people but he didn't seem to die. Another swing this time from the left, I stepped back the flail passed me by an inch. He hit the wall giving me a clear shot at his left cheek. I slammed and heard his jaw break. He finally fell to the floor. I lifted my bat on more time and brought it down on his head crushing his skull from the front. The rest of his people were very demoralized by seeing their leader get crushed under a 42 inches steel club, most of them ran off and got shot by Amata the rest were finished by Charon. Seras was leaning over Isaac along with Sarah, Alucard was nowhere to be seen. I ran over to Isaac and looked at his wound: The bullet was a cluster bullet and had pierced his lung, it was ripped to shreds, he would die in a few minutes and there was nothing I could do about it. Than Seras leaned over him and kissed him in his neck, no wait she didn't kiss she bit him. I took hold off her shoulder to pull her away from him but I fell another hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Alucard. "She's saving his live." He explained and lead me to the market. " How?" I asked back. " He's still a virgin and he's from the opposite sex as her so if she bites him, he becomes a Nosferatu." Alucard explained. I looked him in the eyes and saw he was telling the truth. I sat down on a crate and put my face in my hands. It was time to get back home I thought to myself, to go home and sleep.

After a while Isaac walked out with a bit of blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. "Isaac, what did you do?" I asked him. "He became a Nosferatu like us." Seras announced walking out, she was the last one to leave the room. I didn't care I was just happy Isaac was still alive. "Come on, let's go home." Amata said talking my hand and leading me to the door that was open. We took some elevators to the highest level and walked out. The boss stopped me: "You can't leave, you'll tell people of us and then we'll be flooded by bandits and other scum like you." I walked at him, formed a fist and punched him in the face. He fell on the floor holding his jaw. I walked out of the English Vault that had been my home for 3 years. When I got outside I was blinded by the sunlight. I looked around and saw nothing had changed. Amata pressed a button on her pipboy and requested the pickup in a flash we were back on the ship.

Part 10.2: The flight home

I stood the entire flight back home on the bridge, watching the sea pass under us. Amata came in holding a bottle of water. She handed me the bottle, I took it and opened it she started to talk: "Why did you punch the guy in the suit back in Edinburgh?" I responded: "He was a prick, he send out countless people while I insisted on using more subtle and safer methods, he insisted that he would send in wave after wave of soldiers all dying because he refused to listen." "Well in that case he got off with a pretty mild punishment." Amata said turning to the window. "How is it back home?" I asked breaking the silence. "We're almost finished with the helicarrier, but your dad wants to make you the captain of the ship." Amata explained. I laughed because of that, I would only stay a week maybe 2 and after that I would go back to exploring the world. "Well I won't be for long." I sighed. "Why, are you leaving again?" Amata asked. "Yes, I want to see more of the world." I explained. Amata looked back into the window and said: "I'm going with you. Whether you like it or not." I smiled because of her reaction but also because I saw a small strip of land on the horizon: America. Half an hour later Armstrong came in followed by everyone needed here and the prisoner we saved back in London. The kid from London stayed at Armstrong's side like a loyal lapdog. I raised an eyebrow at Amata, she formed the word gay with her mouth. I laughed again and ignored the fact that our pilot was gay. We got on the shore of DC and flew past the purifier. It was closed to the noon. We slowed down and set course to the bunker. I recognized a hill as the hangar entrance. We flew past them and over the radio sounded a voice: _"Welcome back Sir Darkhart, it's a pleasure to have you back."_ We turned around and landed in the hanger. I walked to the docking station and opened the doors. On the other side in the hanger my dad stood and by his side was Maddison, the hanger was filled with familiar faces. I walked out of the docking station. My dad gave me a big hug and said: "Good to see you're alive and well. I mean you haven't changed a bit." "Just like you dad, did you take the shot Armstrong offered you?" I asked, my dad rolled up his sleeve and showed the scar from the injection as answer. I smiled and he took me to the catina to talk to me.

Part 10.3: A small chat

I sat down on a chair, my dad sat down in front of me. "A lot has happened since you left." My dad began. "Start with the beginning." I said. "Well after you left we had 5 months of pure water. We were surprised to see the ship back in a week, when I heard that you would stay in England for 3 years, I took the lead, I discussed with Ashur to build the ship. He started building it, in the first 5 months he built the skeleton by that time we had convinced Elder Lyons to deliver us water. The 7 months afterward the ship was plated. The engines turned out to be a problem. We needed a lot of plutonium but after a short trip to the Wheaton armoury our problem was solved. We build the purifier on the ship and used the water chips from Vault 101 and the bunker to build a new one. After that year we started working on the interior we moved al our stuff to the ship and we'll be moving tonight too so rest you'll be flying again tonight." He told me. I sighed "I heard you wanted to make me captain?" "More like mayor of the first flying community." My dad said. "First flying community?" I asked back. "Well yes off course in the air we have no hostiles so we can live in peace." My dad explained to me. "Well I don't think a lot of people will want to leave the ground to go live in the air." I pointed out for him. "Well yes that's why we are waiting to build the next one." My dad said. "Listen dad? I don't want to be rude but I don't want to be the major I don't like a high position, you better become the major." I told him. "Listen son I want to you to be the major in public but I'll take control trough if you want that." My dad explained. I agreed and my dad smiled at me and told me to get some sleep.


	11. Chapter 11: Leaving home

Chapter 11: leaving home Part 11.1: A chat with a friend

I woke up at 4 PM I had only slept 3 hours but I felt great. I walked to the hanger to get some fresh air. When I walked in I saw that there were almost no ship in, they were probably flying between here and the Pitt to get everything over there. I walked to the door and glared across the wastelands. I sat down on a stone and enjoyed the setting sun on my face. I heard someone come closer behind me Isaac got next to me. "Sit down Isaac." I said making room on the stone. Isaac sat down and said: "Can I ask you a question?" I looked at him and answered: "I believe you just did." He looked nervous: "I mean another one besides that one." "Sure go ahead." I said, leaning against the steel side door. "How do you do it? I mean how can you rush into a hopeless battle and get out without a scratch and even win the fight." He asked looking me in the eyes. "Look first off all if this is about Edinburgh don't worry you were just unlucky, and to answer your question there were fights in my past I didn't come out without a scratch. During the first fight I ever ended up in I was shot up heavily I needed to be dragged out of it by a traveler that just happened to pass by. And I don't just rush in I think but to most it looks like I'm rushing in without thinking." I explained. Isaac seemed to be sort off pleased with my response. "Listen if you want I can show you some tricks I've picked up trough out my travels like how to predict the way of a bullet."I continued. Isaac's face sheered up and he nodded. "Well come on let's go train." I said standing up and walking to the exit of the hanger.

Part 11.2: teaching

"Listen fighting is easy. You just look for open spots in your enemies defense, now a days it's most likely that their armour is in a very poor condition. So use that benefit. I don't know what being Nosferatu does to your body so I'd say aim for the torso if you get closer aim for the head." I explained, we had arrived in the empty shooting range. I handed him a pistol and pointed at a can at the end of the room: "Shoot that to begin with, if you can do that start shooting more on speed and try to beat the record for 100 cans." I said leaving him. "What's the record now?" Isaac asked. "Its 1 minutes flat with a pistol." I answered. "Let me guess you got that score?" Isaac laughed. "No Amata did I prefer melee combat." I laughed back and left the room. I heard a bang coming from behind the door, it would take him more than one, but he would eventually hit the can and then he would start to improve making him a worthy asset for my personnel fighters.

Part 11.3: last day

I packed my the last of my stuff. The rest had been loaded in a Vertibird and taken to the carrier. I left for the door. Outside I saw that everyone was already gone, to most this was just another place to hide, this being a little safer than any other they had stayed in. But to me it had been home, when I looked back I noticed that wherever I stayed in the last 5 years it went to hell: The vault, this place, the bunker in Edinburgh. I figured this would be safer not being reachable by anything hostile. I walked to the hanger the last Vertibird in the hanger was the Black Eagle 1 the rest was already on their way to the Pitt. In front of the Vertibird my crew of personnel fighters was waiting: Amata, Sarah, Charon and Isaac. Next to Isaac Seras and Alucard stood. "You ready to leave this place." Amata asked. "Yeah sure they're all waiting for us." I said walking into the Vertibird the rest followed. I heard the rotor blades starting to turn, I leaned back and closed my eyes.

When I opened my eyes again I heard the Vertibird setting down. The loading door opened and I saw "Lord" Ashur and my dad waiting for me. "Ah there is my friend. And how have ..." Ashur began. "Shut up Ashur, I'm here to take the carrier and leave this place." I interrupted. "Well might I tell you that your ship has cost me a lot of people." Ashur said angry. "That's why you used slave and why we paid you." I responded now irritated with the little rat. "Okay okay You can take her but she still needs a name and she needs to be baptized." Ashur said. "Baptising a ship? You're a lunatic you know that." I laughed at him. "It's not that way I asked for this it's a ceremony on her takeoff done by the captain and that's you son." My father interrupted my discussion with Ashur."Okay and I already know I a name: Karajor." I said walking to the huge dock probably holding the Karajor, our very first Helicarrier.


	12. Chapter 12: The helicarrier

Chapter 12: The helicarrier Part 12.1: Walking through the ship

When I got through the gate from the dock I was stunned. The ship was large, I expected it to be big but not that big. The ship was about 100 feet high and four times that long. The ship was huge. "Big isn't it?" I heard Amata say behind me. "It sure is." I responded. "I'll show you around." She said taking my hand and dragging me onboard the ship. There was a hanger space the size of the one we got in the bunker. "Here we'll store our cars and stock. Further in there was the engine room, it had every piece of heavy technology like a water purifier, a fusion generator to power the ship and some other stuff. Amata explained to me there were 5 decks, the engine deck was the one we just saw, the storage and services like the clinic and the repair shop above that there were 2 normal living decks and the upper deck was the deck my second in commands slept. Then there was the tower, the tower stood another 45 feet in the air, it had the cantina on the first floor, a map room and library on the second and the control tower was on the third. All our vertibird plus some of Rivet City's old jet fighter could land and stay at the flied deck. "And what about our alien ship?" I asked Amata. "Well that one can be hooked up underneath the carrier." She explained and continued the tour. On top of the tower there was another smaller deck. The entire structure was lifted by 6 huge propellers and surrounded by a wall of AA guns. I asked where the ships were now since the flied deck was empty. "There waiting till we take off, it's safer to land them on the ship once the carrier is of the ground." Amata explained.

Part 12.2: A ship warming party

That evening everyone held a huge party, the carrier was covered in lights. None of the construction leaders were invited but all the slave used to build it were. Tomorrow I would negotiate with Ashur about selling them to me so I could free them. I stood on the highest deck looking over the partying bunch 45 feet lower. Throughout the entire ship party music sounded. The flied deck was covered with dancing people, the Vertibirds had landed nearby. "Enjoying yourself?" Alucard asked. He had come up to the deck. "Sort off." I responded. Alucard stood next to me and looked at the crowd beneath us. " Why aren't you there with your people celebrating your new home?" Alucard asked. "I don't, I never was a big party animal." I said sitting down on the edge off the deck. Alucard sat down too. "I figured but you're up here alone besides me now, why not go there and talk to some people?" Alucard asked. "Well I just needed a moment for myself to look at the skies of the wasteland. You know getting the I'm home again idea in my head." I responded. Alucard laughed: "I'll leave to it then, I'll be with Vance and his people if you need me." And he left. I lay back on the cold iron and looked up, the sky was dark and filled with stars. I lay there for 10 minutes then I got up and walked down to the flied deck. When I got down I saw Armstrong and his boyfriend standing next to the improvised bar. I walked up to them. Armstrong yelled above the music: "I heard you were planning on discovering again?" "I am why is that of any importance to you?" I yelled back. "Well I wondered why stay here on this planet if you could go and see other planets?" Armstrong asked. I was all ear when I heard his suggestion: "Can you do that?" "Of course I can, I mean I have an Alien space ship." "Okay I'm in we leave the day after tomorrow." I said and went looking for Amata to tell her me plan. I found her talking to Red. "Hey Amata, listen What would think off a trip in space?" I asked her. She looked at me and asked back: "Is that a joke?" "No it's not Armstrong says it's possible." I explained. "Well in that case I'm in when do we leave?" Amata said smiling. "The day after tomorrow so that I can baptize the ship and we can pack our stuff." I said kissing her on her cheek. She kissed back but on my mouth.

Part 12.3: dressing for the ceremony

The next morning I woke up at 7 in the morning, my dad was knocking on the door. "Yeah, what is it?" I asked while I slipped in my pants and Amata tossed my shirt over her head. "Come on we need to get you two ready for the ceremony." Dad yelled back. I sighed and opened the door. "Well come on, we still have a lot to do." Dad said and walked to the stairs. I ran after him and said: "Can we at least have some breakfast?" "I'll send Sarah to get you 2 a cup of coffee." My dad said walking down the stairs. "I'll take nuka cola instead of coffee cold if possible if not tepid." I said back behind me Amata said: "I'll take a bottle of water." She was still only wearing my shirt. When we got down, we saw Sarah and Charon. "Sarah can you get a nuka cola, a bottle of water and a cup of coffee for us?" My dad asked and Sarah ran off to get the drinks. We walked in to a room what seemed to a fashion workshop, Bittercup looked up from behind a row of clothes. She waved and said: "I guess you're here for your new captains suit?" I confirmed and Bittercup ran off and came back with what appeared to be an old pre war business suit, but on the shoulder there were 5 stars stitched in a circle. I looked at it, Bittercup said: "That's the old generals insignia, I figured it was fitting because you're in charge of everything." There were more details changed: the sleeves had gold wire at the end, the suit was actually quit clean and was dark blue of color. I looked at it and put it on. It was a little tight around the chest and the pants were a bit too long, Bittercup said she could fix that and asked me to get on a small chair meanwhile Sarah had came back with our drinks and Amata had already put on a nice set of clothes consisting of skirt that cam half way her knees, a white shirt, a black jacket and a pair of high heels. She sat down on a chair and Lucy got to work on her hair. Meanwhile my suit was finished and I was given a pair of black shoes. I put them on and sat down on a chair next to Amata and Bittercup got busy on my hair. After half an hour they were finished on us, we both looked like we had came out of a pre war military book. Dad handed me a old customized police hat with the stars on the front, I took it and put it on my head. "What do I have to say to baptize the ship ?" I asked walking out of the fashion shop. "Not much just say that you baptize the ship with the name karajor, then you go upstairs to the bridge and give the order for takeoff. O and that will be seen across the wasteland on every working Television, so make it look professional." Dad said and I sighed heavily because I hated formal stuff.

Part 12.4: The ceremony

My dad told me I had an hour left to prepare for my speech and told me I also had to smash a bottle of wine against the hull of the ship. I took the hour to prepare a small speech to say thanks to everyone that helped build it and I went looking for Ashur. After a little looking around I found him "Ashur, can I have a word with you about the slaves here?" I asked. "Of course what do you want?"He asked back. "I want to buy every slave that helped built the ship." I said, Ashur started laughing and said: " Of course if, you just can cough up 10 million caps." I looked at him and responded seriously: "Deal you'll have them within half an hour and went looking for my dad. "Dad can you get 10 million caps and give those to Ashur?" I asked. "Uh where am I supposed to get those? Pull them out of my hat or something?" My dad responded. "Wait didn't Amata tell you about our secret caps storage, we built that to harness our caps we had made from the old ships I cleared and dragged here, there have to be a small 10 billion in there." I explained. "Amata didn't tell me, where is that storage? I'll send some men there to get the caps." My dad asked. "It's in the old only sewers completely to the west of it, the path is marked by red cones." I explained, my dad nodded and ran off to send the men out. The ships left in 5 minutes and they arrived 15 minutes later. I had the chests filled with caps brought over to Ashur, he couldn't believe his eyes. Without doubt he handed the slaves over to me. Then it was time for my speech.

I got up on the stage, the field in front of me was filled with people, slaves and free men. I started my speech when it was quiet: "Ladies and gentlemen. I want to thank all of you with your help in building this magnificent ship, to the slaves I would like to say: you are all free from now on. You can come along on our ship we will find a place for you or you can leave here and try to build a live of your own. To the free men, you are all welcome, we'll need a lot of good men and woman onboard of the ship. And hereby I would like to name this ship Karajor." Then I slammed the bottle of wine into the hull. The crowd let out a loud applause. I got off the stage and walked into the ship to the bridge. To take care of the take off.

Part 12.5: Take off

I got to the main bridge to take care of the take off. Amata ran after me to tell me everyone was inside. I got on the bridge, everyone was waiting for me. I took my place on the catwalk that led to the centre of the room. There I looked around, Armstrong was sitting in front of me on the side there were some people I didn't recognize and my dad stood left of Armstrong. "What are your orders General Darkhart." My dad asked loudly. "Take us out mister Armstrong." I responded with a loud voice. Armstrong give a few commands and the ship lifted from the ground. I looked through the front window, I saw the holding dock slowly disappearing. After 10 minutes we were cleared of the ground. "What height shall I take us general Darkhart?" Armstrong asked. "Take us op to 5000 feet mister Armstrong." I responded. "Aye aye sir" And with that we flew up, slowly the flied deck was filled with Vertibirds. Once we passed the clouds my dad told me that I could relax from now on no one would film here anymore expect for us.


	13. Chapter 13: Leaving

Chapter 13: Leaving Part 13.1: giving orders

I relaxed the official stuff was finished, we were safe once again. I heard the spaceship docking under the ship. "Armstrong who's flying your ship?" I asked. "My boyfriend who else?" He responded. I laughed and left the bridge followed by Amata and my dad. I got to my bedroom and walked into the wardrobe to putt on some more comfortable clothes. I came back out in a whit T- shirt, some worn off jeans and a pair of sports sneakers. "So you're actually leaving?" My dad asked. "Yes by the end of the week I'm planning to leave, that gives us time to settle things like who's in charge when I leave and what will happen." I said. I sat down in a chair and looked at my dad. "Who will run this place once you leave son?" My father asked already knowing the answer. "You and a council I will put together." I answered confirming his thoughts. "Ok, who will put in the council, how many members will be there?" My dad asked again. "Well I figured I would build several departments: Medicine, supplies, engineering, ground contact, defence, trade, civilian and justice . Each department will have its uses: medicine will keep track of illnesses and stuff like that, supplies will make sure you don't run out of anything, engineering takes care of the repairs, ground contact will keep contact with the ground, defence will make sure although I doubt it we aren't attacked, trade will look after the shops and trade with the ground, civilian will make sure the people are fine and finally justice will judge what to do about criminals onboard." I explained. "Who'll take those jobs?" My dad asked. "I'm letting you pick however you want on the council, I figured you would be wise enough to make such a decision." I responded. "You really don't like power do you son?" My dad said smiling "No I don't, now if you'll excuse m, I've got to make sure I can leave." I said and got up.

Armstrong was standing on the upper deck doing some strange exercises. I walked up to him and asked what they were. "It's a form of meditation, I'll teach you if you want." Armstrong said. I agreed and he showed me what I had to do, the meditation was very peaceful it took about half an hour and after wards I felled relaxed. "The reason I've looked for you is, I want to tell you we're leaving Sunday morning." I said, Armstrong nodded in agreement. I left again to get some rest before dinner.

Part 13.2: Space

The rest of the week was very quiet, my father picked a council, told the carrier of my plans, I prepared for the trip. Sunday at 7 I woke up because of my alarm. Today was the day we would leave earth and go explore space. I woke up and looked at Amata. My thoughts went back a few years, right after I had left, what suffering she had to go through, rebelling against her own dad and stuff. I woke up from my pondering because Amata had woke up. We showered together and then we left for the cantina for or last breakfast on earth. Armstrong and his crew had already eaten they just left the cantina as we came in. We sat down with a bowl of Sugar Bombs and a cup of milk Afterwards we left the cantina and walked to the armoury. There we put on our armour and grabbed our weapons, we would leave armed. Amata was dressed in the prototype medic armour and I put on my T51-B armour. We took some guns and our swords and clubs. We walked to the hatch that gave access to the ship there my dad was waiting. "When do you plan on coming back?" He asked. "I don't know if you need me send out a message I might receive it. Otherwise I'll be back in a hundred years." I said. "Good, take care son." My dad said and threw his arms around my neck. I hugged my dad back and said: "Don't worry I'll be fine." And with that I let go and climbed down the hatch. Amata was already at the bridge. When I got there Armstrong and his crew was already preparing for takeoff. "_Spaceship Zeta this is hellicarier Karajor. You are clear for takeoff." _Sounded over the radio. _"Roger that helicarrier Karajor, releasing procedure initiated." _With a small shudder we were released flying on our own. With that we cleared off and flew up. After 2 minutes we flew into the darkness of space, we were alone in space us and the stars and no one else.


	14. Chapter 14: An odd place

Chapter 14: An odd place Part 14.1: mistake

I looked around, it was incredible, some points of light spread across space and complete darkness in between. "Nice take off hum." Armstrong's boyfriend said. "Thanks" Armstrong responded. His boyfriend sat down on the console next to Armstrong. From out of nowhere an alarm sounded, the window closed and some strange signs appeared on the interface. "Can someone translate this in English?" I yelled over the sound of the alarm. "I'm working on it!" Isaac yelled back. the ship started to shake and shudder. "What the hell did you do?" Armstrong yelled at his boyfriend, he got up and saw a big red button under him, the button was blinking. "Found language control changing to English now." Isaac said from a console on the side. The signs on the interface changed to readable letters it said: Dimension shifter engaged. "What the hell is a dimension shifter?" Amata yelled holding on the balustrade of the catwalk. "No idea." I yelled back. The ship continued to shake. Everything that was loose fell over including Armstrong's cup of coffee over the button that had started this, the button gave of some sparks and started to smoke. Amata was the first to pour some water over it The button stopped smoking and the ship calmed down. After 10 minutes the ship stopped shuddering and we managed to get back on our feet. "Get the window open I want to see where we are." I said. "working on it." Isaac said typing in some buttons on the console. The window screen slowly opened up and before my eyes I saw humps of rock floating around, the strange thing was that they seemed like someone actually lived on it. "This looks wrong." Amata said standing next to me.

Part 14.2:Touchdown

"What's the plan, darkhart?" Amata asked looking out of the window. There was a huge rock with a castle passing us by. "We press that damn button again and go home." I answered her question. "Uh yeah about that, that's not going to happen this week or the one after that." Isaac said. We turned around to see him holding a bunch of wires. "The entire wiring is screwed by the coffee and the water." Isaac explained. "And what's plan B, darkhart?" Amata asked slightly smiling. "What you expect I'll say we go have a look around." I said smiling back. "Armstrong check whether the rocks have oxygen if not get some suits ready, Isaac keep doing whatever your doing and Amata you're going with me." I said and left the bridge. A level lower I entered the armoury, Amata followed and started taking her weapons: she took a sword a bundle of knives but when she reached for a rifle I stopped her. " What's wrong why can't I take a gun along." She asked. "We don't know what weapons they have and if they are like the middle ages and they get their hands on it we're in serious trouble." I explained. Amata nodded and took some other weapons like a fire axe and another bundle of throwing knives. I took an axe, a sword and a club. We each took a set of combat armour because we figured it was better for travelling. We left the room but before I walked out I grabbed a set of grenades and a .44 Magnum and a box of ammo. We walked to the teleportation deck, Armstrong was waiting for us there. "The air is breathable down there, on which rock do we drop you?" "Take the one closed to the ship." I said and we got on to the platforms. "Then it will be this one." Armstrong said showing the picture of a white castle. I nodded and he pressed the button. First there was a huge flash of light and then I looked around and saw that we were standing in a green garden with a lot of sheds some of them where cut in odd forms like on that was cut in 3 circles, one big circle in the middle and on the top there were 2 others. "Where the hell did we end up?" I heard Amata mutter. Before I could answer I jumped into a shed because I heard footsteps coming our way. When I looked back through the shed I saw a small mouse walking by.

Part 14.3: Off mice and men

I sneaked behind the little mouse like man. He walked to a large door and opened a smaller door. Amata and I followed, we ran to the huge door and pressed against the small door. The room inside was huge and white, there were no furniture except for 2 thrones on the opposite side of the room. I walked further in the mouse man was already at the throne by the time I got to him. The mouse turned around and saying: "I know you are there, but tell me who are you?" I jumped back and responded: "We're Darkhart and Amata, how long do you know we've been here." In the meanwhile I had drew a knife on my back. "Don't worry you're safe here, now I don't remember you 2 from anywhere, please follow me to the library, so we can find out why you are here." The small mouse man explained and then he walked back to the door. "Uh sir, mouse whatever you are may I ask what's your name?" Amata asked. "Oh well yes it's Mickey... Mickey Mouse." The man said and he left the room followed by us. When we turned around the corner I heard a loud quaking sound coming from the yard. "What was that." I asked Mickey, who shrugged it off as his castle's mage. I looked back and saw a white duck with blue clothes walk into the large throne room. Then we heard another loud quaking sound. I didn't see the duck run out because we had already entered the library. Mickey grabbed a book from one of the many shelves in the room, I walked passed other shelves and read the titles of the books. I didn't recognize one. "Ah here it is let's see Dakrhart and Amata hmm." Mickey said leaning over a large table with a book on it. "I can't find anything about you, where are you from? From this dimension?" Mickey asked putting the book back on its place. "Well yes we're from earth in the year 2283." I explained. "Oh that explains a lot, well since you're here, I might need some help, could you help me out?" Mickey asked. "Sure why not?" I answered. "Good follow me." Mickey said running out of the room. Amata and I looked at each other and then ran after the mouse.

Part 14.4: Keys and chains

We followed Mickey to a hallway that looked abandoned, there were no rooms in that hall but one. The room was on the end of the hall. The door looked old and like it could fall apart any minute. Mickey opened the door and behind it there was a table covered with chains. Mickey walked to it and grabbed 2. He handed the chains to us and said: "Just hang them on the edge of your sword. I took a moment to look at the chain. It was an ordinary chain made up from 5 links and a hook so that could hang it on the blunt end of my sword. I drew my sword and clipped the chain to the end. The sword immediately reacted on it by giving of a bright light. After 10 seconds or something like that the light diminished and I saw a new blade like object in my hand. Around the handle there was a tube of water, the sword's blade was blue and on the base 21:6 was written on the other end there were 3 drops of water standing up. The chain hadn't changed but there was another drop hanging there. "Give it a name." Mickey said "It must be appropriate for the keyblade." He explained. " Very well I cal this blade giver of water." I said holding the keyblade up in the air. "Very well now you, Amata clip your chain to you sword." Mickey said turning to Amata. Amata clipped the chain on her sword and it gave of a similar light, that stopped after 10 seconds. Her keyblade looked like it had been made of steel and on the end there was a round cog wheel, on her chain was the door of vault 101 hang. I looked at it and Amata said: "I name this blade: Vault opener." "Good now listen, go to the hanger there ask for a ship to travers town look for a boy caring a similar blade like you and keep him safe from harm. Oh and if you run into people looking for him to give them this letter." Mickey said handing me a sealed letter. "Now I must leave you, I have other business to attend to." Mickey continued and he walked out of the room, leaving us standing there.

Part 14.5: Traverse town

We left the room Mickey had left us in. After several hours of looking around we managed to find the hanger. We were greeted by to small hairy creatures: they were named Chip and Dale. They told us they had no ships left except for a one flight capsule. "We'll take it, we're going to Traverse town." I said to Chip, he ran back to Dale that was hitting some buttons. After a minute we cleared of and flew away from the castle.

The flight took about half an hour but then we arrived at Travers town. The planet looked like a hump of earth that was floating with a town on it. After contacting our ship we docked the ship and entered the town. The first place we entered seemed abandoned. We walked to a small restaurant in the left side of the place and we knocked on the closed panels. "There's no one in, they've been closed for ever" A voice behind us announced. We drew our keyblades and turned around. In front of us was a man holding a gun like sword in his hands. "I'm Leon and where did you get those keys?" The man introduced himself. "We found them why do you ask?" I asked back. "Well there was a boy just here that carried a key along too." Leon explained. "You've seen him, where did he go?" Amata asked. "He left for the second district that way." Leon explained pointing to a set of stairs. We ran to the stairs and climbed them. Then we saw a rather large door. We pushed it open and we heard a disturbing silence, after some searching we found an another door, the sound of combat came from inside. On the courtyard there was a young boy, the duck we saw in the castle and a dog fighting of a large armour. To our left 3 creatures appeared that resembled shadows. I drew my key and rushed at them, Amata followed me. The creatures were disposed off quickly, we ran down the stairs and saw the boy being knocked back past us. He fell down and Amata rushed over to him. I took his place in the fight. The creature was huge consisting of 6 pieces of armour: a torso, 2 arms, 2legs and a closed helmet. I jumped at it slamming my key against the helmet, there wasn't even a crack on it. I jumped back and saw Amata and the boy running over to us. I took my place in the middle. The creature attacked with a huge swing of his arm. Everyone managed to dodge to swing, the duck reacted with a blast of fire and the dog rushed in followed by the boy. "Amata left arm!" I yelled over the sounds of combat. Amata rushed to the left I ran to the left, the boy flew past us back and the dog soon followed. I took a swing at the arm and jumped up to the head. I managed to get my feet on the head, I stabbed my key trough the helmet but the creature just swung his making me fly away and losing my key. "Shit I need that key back." I said. "Why don't you just summon it?" The boy asked. I looked at him surprised: "Is that possible?" "Yes just stretch out your arm and think it's in your hand." The boy answered while he dodged a kick from the creature. I stretched my arm and indeed the key appeared in my hand. "Ok, we'll need a plan if we want to take this out." I said. "What do you suggest?" The duck quaked. "We each take out one piece, you'll take the left leg, you." I said pointing to the dog man. "you take the right leg. Boy, you take care of the left arm and Amata you take the right one." I ordered. "Uh I don't want to destroy your plan but we're one man short one body parts." Amata pointed out. "I'll take them both, now go." I said and ran to the beast. The duck fired shocks at the left leg, the dog smashed his shield into the right leg and the boy and Amata started to beat the arms. I jumped against the torso pushed my key through the armour and ran up tearing his harness open. Then I jumped on its head and stabbed my key in the side of his head. I jumped away and used my feet to kick it in even deeper. I rolled over the floor and got up. The beast was stumbled around and then fell to the floor, where it vaporised and turned into a heart that went up in thin air.

I walked back to the group while I hung the key on my side. "You know you're pretty good." The boy said walking over to me. "Thanks, I'm Darkhart, what's your name?" I asked the boy, Amata got next to me the duck and dog were standing next to the boy. "I'm Sora." The boy responded, the dog told us his name was goofy and the duck confirmed that his name was Donald. "So why are you here? And where did you get those keys?" Sora asked. "Relax we are send here by the king to protect you and he gave us these keys." The boy agreed and took us to the district where we entered. Leon introduced his friends to us: Aerith and Yuffie. Donald told us they were looking for the king. And asked if we had seen him. We told him about our arrival and what the king told us. Donald didn't seem happy but he offered to join them on their quest. We happily accepted and walked to their ship. Before we left Leon gave us a pouch of munny, the money from that universe. Then we got on board of the royal gummy ship.


	15. Chapter 15: A mad world

Chapter 15: a mad worlds Part 15.1: Story time

The gummy ship looked like one of our Vertibirds, designed for combat drops and not far travel. But there were 3 seats in the front. I sat down in front of Amata and buckled my seatbelt. Donald sat down on the chair on the left, Goofy got down on the right one and Sora took the remaining seat between them. We took off but after 10 minutes of flying we saw some other ships coming for us. "Is that normal, Donald?" I asked him. "No not really." He quaked back. Then the ships opened fire on us. "Holy shit, fire back." Amata cried out. "There're 2 turrets in the back." Goofy said pressing the button to activate them. I ran over and took control of one of the two turrets, Amata got on the second. I took aim and opened fire. The turret seemed to work extremely well against the attacking ships. After half an hour of shooting these ship we saw a new heap of rock in front of us. The ships pulled back. I looked at the heap of rock it had a huge surrealistic red castle on it. "Set us down, I want to go see what world that is." Sora said. Donald landed the ship but we didn't see the castle anymore. We got out of the ship and looked around. Around the ship there was a huge forest. We looked around till Amata yelled that she had seen a girl passing us by. We followed Amata till we got to a tree with a hole on its base. We looked in, it was very dark in the hole. "Where did the girl go?" Sora asked. "I think she fell down." Amata said. I looked back in and then jumped in head first.

Jumping in head first was not the smartest thing I have ever done. I passed pieces of root of some trees, I kept falling after a minute I passed an old lamp, then a bed and a cupboard. I looked back and saw Amata following me. When I looked back down I saw a floor heading for me with an incredible speed. Then everything went dark. When I opened my eyes. I saw the rest laying down on the flour. I checked everyone pulse and made sure they were fine. It seemed they were fine. I sat down against a wall and felled my head, I had no severe injury. After a couple of minutes Amata got up and felled her head. "Ow that hurts." She muttered. "Yeah well it'll hurt even more within an hour or 2."I responded. She walked over to me and took the bottle of water I had taken from my backpack out of my hands. "How's the rest?" She asked. "They're fine." I responded. She got down next to me and waited for Donald, Goofy and Sora to wake up. We sat there for 5 minutes till Sora woke up. He walked over and accepted the bottle of water. "Can I ask you a question Darkhart?" He asked me sitting down next to me. "Sure go ahead." I responded. "Where are you from?" He said drinking from the water. "What do you mean?" I asked in surprise. "Well, the armour you wear, your keys they all seem so... strange. So I wonder, where are you from?" Sora said. "Uh well..." I began. "We're from another dimension where atomic bombs destroyed the world and mankind needs to struggle to survive." I explained. Sora looked at me. "I see, what's it like?" He asked. "Hard, everyday is a battle for survival for most people, only a few can afford them to not care about everything around them. Pure water is very rare, at least before I got there, I started up a purifier so that pure water would be spread throughout the wasteland, But even with water it's dangerous. The land is filled with dangerous beasts: Deathclaws, Super Mutants, Radscorpions and Feral Ghouls. Food is hard to come by even with pure water because the land is still irradiated." I explained. Sora looked shocked by my words but still he kept asking: "What did you mean with before I got there?" I sighed: "Well, before the war, America had several huge bunkers built by an organization called Vault-tec. They build the bunkers named vault but each vault had an experiment in it. When the war raged people fled into the Vaults, those people survived, outside everyone died unless they had found shelter in old buildings, metro tunnels or Pulowski Preservation Shelters. Some of the Vaults opened actually most of them, except for our Vault, Vault 101. We were locked in for 200 years, then the Vault opened but it closed again because of the dangers of the wasteland. I managed to get into the vault but was only a year old. After 18 years my dad rebelled against the Overseer, the man in charge, Amata's father, my dad got out I was left in but I had to get out because the Overseer wanted to kill me. I managed to get out and went looking for my dad. I found him, he was working on something called the purifier. With my help we managed to fix it up but my dad died defending it against the Enclave. Afterwards I cleaned out the Enclave and started the purifier, so that the waters of life could flood into the wastelands." I explained. Sora nodded and leaned back trying to understand all what he had just heard.

Part 15.2: Wonderland

Donald and Goofy woke up a few minutes later. We packed our gear and walked deeper into the cave and later hallway. We got to a door that led to a strange looking room. I looked around, the room was painted chequered pink and white. In the middle of the room there was a glass table with on it a bottle saying drink me. I picked the bottle up and looked at it, the bottle was half empty, somebody had already drunk from the bottle. "You will need to drink that if you want to get any further." A voice said. I looked around but saw no one except for us 5. "Down here, the door." The voice said. I looked down and saw a small door. "Yes, I can talk now drink up so that you can keep moving." The door said. I looked at the bottle and said: " I don't think there's enough for all of us." Then only a few can enter." The door said. I took a small sip and handed the bottle to Sora. He took another sip and gave to bottle to Amata who drank the last bit. We started to shrink heavily until we were small enough to fit through the door. I walked to the door and felt the doorknob, the door seemed to be closed. "Where do we find the key?" I asked the door. "On the table you idiots." The door responded. I looked up and saw the key laying on top of the glass table. Donald gave us the key and we opened the door. Behind the door was a large sand field. On the end of the field was an odd bird with some other creatures around him. They were running in circles while the bird in the middle held his hands to a fire. "Hey have you seen a girl pass by here?" Amata asked. The bird looked at her and answered: "Yes she was here half an hour ago, she ran into the forest." We ran to the forest but Sora shouted from behind us: " Wait don't you think a talking bird is kinda strange?" We stopped and looked back at him. "Well..." Amata started. "Where we're from talking beast are not that odd, due to mutations and the doorknob was stranger." I finished her sentence. "Oh if you put it that way." Sora said scratching his head. "Come on the girl is waiting." We said running into the wood. After a running for a minute or two, we saw 2 men dancing in the forest. We walked to them. "Hey who ..." Started the first. "are you." Finished the second. "Hey, listen we're looking for a girl, have you seen her?" I asked them. "Maybe, what does..." "She looks like." The duo said in Unisom. "Uh well she wore a blue dress and had blonde hair." Amata said. "Oh her, she..." "Went that way." The two answered. One of them pointed to the left and the other to the right. "Right... So what do we do now." Sora asked looking at us. I looked at the 2 men. "Okay we go that way." I said pointing to the left. "Why do you think that?" Amata asked me. "Well that one's name is Tweedledum. So I'll trust the one that hasn't got dumb in his name." I explained. "Well that's an strange explanation." Sora said. "But he's probably right." Amata said looking at the ground to the left. "Huh why do you think that?" Sora asked. "Well These are footprints of a girl." Amata explained pointing to the set of footprints. "Good point, let's go." Sora said and he ran into the woods. We followed him through the forest until we got too shabby looking house. We walked to the fence that was around the building. In front of the door was the same bird we had seen on the field earlier. "Hey bird guy, you seen a blonde girl wearing a blue dress pass here?" Sora yelled at him. "First I'm not a bird, I'm a dodo. Second The girl shrunk and ran that way." "Okay thanks, uh how did she shrink?" Sora asked. "She ate one of the rabbits carrots." The dodo replied. Sora ran to the patch with carrots and came back with 3 carrots in hand. He handed us each one carrot. "we might find her quicker when we're her size." He explained and then he ate the carrot, we followed his example. In no time we had shrunk to the size of a blade of grass. Before we ran off the Dodo asked: "Hey anyone of you guys got a light?" We looked at each other and shook our head, we ran into the forest of grass in front of us.

I ran through the grass, Amata and Sora followed me. After an hour we got to higher grass with a flower in it here and there. As we walked through the forest we heard some commotion in front of us. We picked up the pace and ran to the place of origin. The noise was coming from some flowers between them there were heartless hitting them. We saw the ones we had met in Traverse Town but there were some new ones among them, they flew around and were red, blue, green and yellow. We ran in, I raised my key to the first soldier heartless that was coming for us. When I let my key come down on its head, it simply vanished. Amata had already took another one down and Sora was lashing out to one of those flying heartless. I jumped to a second one and simply beheaded this one. Amata jumped behind me and knocked a flying one against the trunk of a tree. I looked back and smiled at here in the mean time Sora had cleaved his heartless in two and had ripped one open from neck to crotch. I ran to the last heartless but before I could hit it, it vanished in thin air. "Thanks for saving us, weeds." A huge purple flower said. "And now leave." Another one said. We looked surprised but when the entire flower bed started yelling at us we decided it was best for us to leave. After that quick getaway from that angry flower bed, we arrived at a place filled with mushrooms. We looked around and Sora called out to us. "I think the girl found a way to get bigger again." He said. "What makes you think that?" I asked back. "Well I am looking at some huge footprints." He said. I looked at where he was looking and saw a huge footprint. "Good point but how?" I asked. "I can answer that." Amata yelled. We ran over to her. Amata was standing in front a rather large mushroom with a water pipe on it, from each side there was a piece missing. I broke of a small part of the left side and ate it. In a second I broke through the deck of leaves. "Uh I think this is too big." I bowed down and broke off a piece from the other side and ate it. Again after I second I was back my small self. "Well that was strange." Amata said. "We just have to find the right dose." I said and broke off another piece but this time I just licked it. This time I was about the right size. Amata and Sora followed my example. I looked around to see which way the girl went. After looking around a bit I found out she was heading to the darker side of the forest.

The forest got darker and darker, At one point we didn't see each other anymore. I pushed the light button on my Pipboy and so Did Amata. We looked around, we were standing in a very thick part of the forest. I drew my key and started cutting away through the trees. Then we heard a sound we turned to origin of the sound we saw a few heartless running at us. Amata and Sora drew their keys and took up a battle stance. The first heartless that got to us was one of the flying mushrooms. Amata disposed of it quickly by slashing it in half. I decapitated a knight that jumped at me and Sora stabbed his key at a shadow, the shadow sunk in the ground but was stabbed by Sora before it could get away. There weren't a lot heartless so we were finished rather quick, none of us sustained heavy injuries so we kept moving until we came across a strange looking tree. All over the tree were small signposts saying: this way and through here. Here we couldn't find any footprints since we were standing on rocks and small stones. "Great what do we do now?" Sora muttered. "No Idea." Amata said. "But I have." A voice called out. We drew our weapons and looked around, on the tree with the signs was a wide grin followed by a set of eyes and then the shape of a cat was starting to appear. "And what might you be?" Sora asked. "I'm the Cheshire cat. And I have an answer to your questions." The cat responded. "Give it then." Amata said. The cat smiled at her and said. "She went to see the mad hatter, that way." And he pointed to a small path between the trees.

We thanked the cat and left. After a 10 minute walk and 2 other encounters with heartless, we arrived at a house. In the garden we heard the sound of a party. We opened the fence and walked in. "Hey you 2, have you seen a blond girl pass here?" Amata asked and the duo on the other end off the table looked up. One was a hare and the other looked like he had seen the most horrible thing ever. "Oh visitor, come sit down, we were having thea." The man said. "UH sorry we haven't got the time." Sora said. "Now now off course you have time, come on sit down we were celebrating our unbirthday today." The hare said. "Uh... what's an unbirthday?" Amata asked. "Well it seems there are a lot of people that don't know that." The hatter said. "Let's see how best to describe it, o yes I know with a song, a small one but none the less a song." The hatter continued. And he started singing: "Now statics prove, prove that you have 1 birthday. Just one birthday in a year, but you have 364 unbirthdays in a year." We looked at the hatter and then at each other. "Listen real fun and all but we need to find a blonde girl with a blue dress. Have any of you seen her?" I asked. The hatter looked up and said: "You looking for Alice? Well she left and went to the right outside our fence." "Well thanks a lot mate." Sora said and we left the party. We took the path to the right. After a while we were back in a dark part of the forest or at least that's what we excepted. We kept walking through the dark until we saw light coming from behind a tree. We ran past the tree but we saw nothing. When we turned around we saw the light was coming from the tree itself or better said from a door that seemed to lead to a castle. I looked at the back of the tree again and said: "This is impossible." "Oh not here, here nothing is impossible." A familiar voice said. I looked up and saw the Cheshire cat."Where does this lead Cheshire?" I asked. "To the castle of the red queen." The cat answered.

I looked at Amata and Sora, they both were waiting for me to take the lead. I walked into the door tree. We were standing in a huge maze like garden. The only problem that wouldn't make it a hard maze was a huge space between the 2 sides I walked past the hedges and walked to the castle. The door were guarded by 2 playing cards. The left one said: "You 3 here to watch the tribunal?" Uh what tribunal?" Amata asked. "You know the one for the blonde girl that made the queen lose her crocket game." The right one said. "Yes yes off course we are." I interrupted Amata. The cards opened the door and we walked in. The court room was easy to find, it was just straight ahead. We walked in the room seemed packed with people but we managed to get to the front. In the dock was a small girl around 10 years old. The judge seemed to be a rather large woman that looked furious. She was shouting boisterously at the girl. We sat down and listened to her raging. "And I hereby sentence her to death!" The queen screamed. No one in the court seemed surprised. "Uh with all due respect milady, but perhaps you should wait to execute her till tomorrow." I said. Amata looked at me in surprise because I was agreeing with a person that was clearly mad and dangerous. I winked at her and she understood my plan. The queen looked at me and asked: "Why would I want to do that?" "Well in the morning the axe of the executioner looks more beautiful." I explained. The queen said back down on her chair and thought for a moment. "Very well, we'll kill her tomorrow and because of the magnificent idea I think I'll host a party." Amata and me looked at each other in surprise, I looked back at the queen and said: "Uh with all the respect in the world we don't actually have clothing for a party." The queen looked at me, smiled and said: "Very well I'll have some tailors make clothes for you and now everyone is dismissed." And she slammed a hammer on her table. The room started to clear out and Amata, I and Sora were escorted to separate chambers were there was a tailor waiting for us. My tailor was a young man with bright green eyes and pitch black hair. He told me to get on a small podium and started working.

Part 15.3: a ball

Half an hour later I left the room dressed in a 3 piece suit with a white shirt a black jacket and pants. The tailor has also given me a hat of which he said was made by a hightop. I was escorted down the stairs by 2 cards. 5 minutes later Sora came down dressed in a similar suit. The cards left us by the stairs. Another 5 minutes later Amata came down. She was dressed in a bright red gala dress, with high heels and her hair was tied up in a knot on the back of her head. "Man, she looks beautiful." Sora whispered. I stepped on his toes and muttered back: "That's my girlfriend you're talking about." Sora snickered and before I could react Amata stood in front of me. "You look gorgeous." I said and leaned forward to kiss her. Sora turned away as we kissed. 2 Minutes later the white rabbit we had seen during the tribunal came hopping at us. "Excuse me, but I'll need your names for the announcement." "I'm Sora and this is Amata and Darkhart." Sora said. "Good you'll be standing first in line and the lady has to be in the middle." The rabbit said before he hopped off. We were taken to a line of people. All of them looked rich, in the back of the line was the queen and next to her was a very small man whom I presumed was the king. Before I could really look at the rest we were led to a huge set of doors. The doors opened and revealed a large room filled with people. The rabbit hopped by, rolled out a list and shouted for the entire hall: "Sir Darkhart, Sir Sora and Lady Amata." We walked in and walked into the crowd. The rest of the line was introduced and the party began. After a few minutes the queen walked to me and said: "Darkhart? It is Darkhart is it not?" I responded: "It is your majesty." The queen looked at me and said: "I was wondering, why would you want the girl to die in the morning." My heart started to race if I answered something she didn't like I would be laying next to Alice tomorrow morning. "Because your majesty, I have a fascination for the macabre. " I lied. "O truly me too , tell me how did you get interested in death?" The queen asked. Thank god the queen was a sadist. I looked the queen in the eye and said: "Well where I'm from, I'm a doctor but I regularly open up corpses." The queen started grinning and said: "Well how would you like to demonstrate that for me?" I blinked if I would say no she'd be angry and might have me killed so I agreed. "O good, what do you need, knives, saw?" The queen asked with a wide grin "I'll need a few bowls my backpack and 4 tables, 1 for the bowls, for my tools, for cloths and for the corpse." I said. "Very well how many bowls will you need?" She asked. "Well let's see, one for cold water, one for warm, one for alcohol, one for blood, one for organs and another one with cold water. So that makes 6." I said. "Very well, I'll have it all prepared. Let's say you start within two hours?" The queen suggested with a happy smile. "Of course. O and if you wouldn't mind lighting the room up real bright?" I asked. "Not at all, bye now." The queen said and she walked of in the direction of a card servant. Amata looked and me and said: "What are you doing?" "I'm helping Alice break out." I answered. "Do you even know how to do a biopsy?" Sora asked. "Yes, I'm a doctor don't worry but be ready to leave anytime soon after I leave." Amata and Sora decided to leave it alone and our conversation moved on to other subjects. The orchestra started to play a very nice tune and Amata dragged me to the dance floor. I took her hand and placed my other hand on her waist and we slowly danced on the rhythm of the music. For 20 minutes we forgot about everything: the people around us, Alice in the dungeon below us, the worries we always had because of the wasteland. Everything just seemed to disappear except for me, Amata and the music. We danced around in complete happiness. After the song we walked back to the sides and kept talking to Sora. Till we got to the reason why we joined him. We explained Sora it was on request of the king and asked him why he was in. "I'm looking for my friends." He said looking sad. I looked at him and said: "Tell me about them." He looked at me and began: "There's Riku, he's like the guy that will protect you whenever you need it, he had this white silver-ish hair and deep blue eyes and then there was Kairi." He paused for a moment to sigh. "She was like a very good friend always caring about me and Riku, always worried. She had the most beautiful red hair and the deepest green eyes you have ever seen." I smiled at Amata and she smiled back. We both knew that Sora was in love with this Kairi, although he might not know it yet. The 2 hours passed far too quick and an ace came to pick me up to escort me to the dungeon to begin my autopsy.

Part 15.4: Autopsy

The dungeon was dark and smelled of rotting corpses but unlike the metro systems and the maintenance area of Tenpenny tower, I couldn't resist the urge to gag. I was taken to a room in the back of the dungeon. I passed several cells including the one with Alice in it. Before I could act to get her out, a card opened up a door with a corpse and the queen behind it. I walked in and looked around the room. It was very well lit, there were only a few closets, cupboards and tables in the room. In the middle there were 4 tables pushed together. One of the tables was a corpse, another was empty, the third was filled with cloth and the last one had 6 bowls on it. I took my backpack from the card that was holding it and forced myself between the tables. The queen got up and said: "Let's make this a little more interesting, if you managed to discover what killed this guy, I'll give you half of my kingdom." "I have no interest in land." I responded. "Fine then I'll give you my favourite hedgehog." She said sitting back down on her chair. I agreed, this way I save 2 lives. "Well what are you waiting for begin!" The queen yelled. I opened my back pack an took out my bundle of medical tools. 5 scalpels varying in size, 3 tweezers, an bone saw, a set of 4 scissors, a special scissors to block of the blood ways, 3 sterilized switchblades, a flexibly knife that was used before the war to cut fish away from its bone, a butchers axe, nail clippers, a comb and a combat knife. I placed everything on the empty the table and turned to the body. I took 2 coins from my pocket and placed them on his closed eyes. Then I took the comb and combed his hair. I put down the comb took the scissors and cut it. I then moved to his nails and with the nail clipper followed by his toes. "Will you get on with it!" The queen yelled, she was getting impatient. "With all due respect your majesty but I'm was taught to respect the dead." I answered. "Fine just hurry up a little." She said. I turned to the table and put the nail clippers down. I picked up the scissors I used to cut his hair and cut open his shirt. His chest was shaved and showed no sign of injuries. I put the scissors down and picked up a scalpel. I pushed the scalpel into the skin of the corps just below his throat. I cut down to his groin. Just above his groin I made a horizontal incision, followed by an identical one above his sternum. I laid the scalpel down and picked up the flexible knife. I pushed it under the skin and moved it passed my cut separating the membrane from the skin. I could now open up the body and I tossed the knife in the bowl filled with alcohol. I took the bone saw and started to saw off the ribs. After 5 minutes I was finished. I took the ribs and tossed them in the bowl meant for trash. I took another scalpel and cut out the heart to inspect it for any wound. I couldn't find one, so I moved up to the lungs. I cut out the left one first and placed it next to the corpse. I put the scalpel down and picked up another one. I opened up the lung and looked at it, there were no visible wound, no water in it, the lung was clean. I tossed it into the bowl for trash and investigated the other lung too. This one was clean as well and followed the first one in the bowl. I started looking at the rest, first I cut out the stomach using the fourth scalpel, there were no signs of poison on it. I tossed the scalpel in the alcohol and cut out the liver with my last scalpel, it was clean. I turned to the alcohol and took out the first scalpel again. I cut out the kidneys to see if they were fine and they were. I cleaned the entire body of organs, I removed the bladder, pancreas and thymus. On none of them I found something that could kill someone. I moved up to his throat to examine his thyroid. It was clean. The only thing that remained was his head. I bend forward to pick up my backpack and took out a razor blade. I shaved his head and took one of the switchblades to take of the skin from his skull. Afterwards I took the bone saw and sawed of the upper part of his skull. The brains looked light pink. I took another switchblade and carefully removed them. I cut the brain open and looked at the parts, all seemed to be fine. Tossed the brain with the rest of the organs. And looked at the body, I had no idea how this man had died. But then I realized there was one more vital part in his body I missed: his spine. I cut away all of the tissue in his torso and stabbed holes in his back. I turned to a card and asked for a bowl of water. The card ran off and within 2 minutes he came back with the bowl. I poured the water in the torso to clean it out. After I poured it in and the water had left the torso through the holes, I ran my fingers past his spine starting from his coccyx and going up to his cervical, at his second last vertebra there was an anomaly, there seemed to be no connection with the next one, the spine had been cut here. I looked up to the queen with a smile. "Well?" She asked. "My lady, this man has been killed by the separation of his spine at his second vertebra." I answered with a smile. She looked surprised. "Bravo Darkhart, I will have the hedgehog brought up first thing in the morning and if you'll excuse me now I must attend to the other guest. A card will help you pack up" She said before leaving the room. Leaving me alone with 3 cards.

Part 15.5: the great escape

I washed my tools and packed them with great care, the cards didn't seem interested in me, they just looked around and cleaned up the blood. After I finished packing I got up and took 3 switchblades in my hand making sure they weren't noticeable for the cards. I got up and tossed the first knives in the eye of a 10 card, he was dead before he hit the ground, the second card soon followed with a knife through his throat. The last card managed to draw his blade but didn't get further because I jumped him and pushed the knife though the upper part of his neck and into his mouth. I took the blade out and collected the other 2 from the corpses. I left the room and walked to the cell with Alice in it. Alice ran for the door and asked what I was doing. "I'm getting you out of here." I responded and started picking the lock. I twisted the bobby pin to the left and felt pressure against it. I turned the pin to the other side and the lock popped open. I opened the cell and said: "Follow me and stay quiet." I sneaked out of the dungeon and creped upstairs. I got to the room where I had left my armour. I opened the door a little and looked in, the tailor had already left but my armour was still there. I walked in and put it on. I left the room and sneaked into the one where Amata had left her gear. I grabbed it and gave it to Alice. I walked to the ballroom and told Alice to wait outside. I walked in and looked for Amata and Sora. They were standing at a high table. "Guys we're leaving." I said whilst staying out of sight. "Did you get her out?" Amata asked while she kept looking at the crowd in front of here. "Yes, she's waiting outside with your gear for us to leave. So move but make it look casual." I said and I left again. I waited with Alice outside the ballroom. Amata and Sora came out 10 minutes later. We sneaked out of the castle and into the garden. Amata went behind a hedge to redress and she came out wearing her combat armour again. Before we could leave the gardens we heard a commotion inside the castle, it seemed like the escape was noticed.

Part 15.6: Getaway

I ran out of the garden followed by the queen's army of cards. "Bloody hell, how are we going to get out now." Alice panicked. "Language Alice, and you just follow me." We heard a voice say above us, when we looked up we saw the Cheshire cat run out on the branches of the trees. We followed the cat deeper into the woods. He took us past the house were the tea party of the mad hatter and the hare, we saw the table kicked over and heartless were dancing around in the garden, the hatter and the hare were nowhere to be seen. We had to keep moving because the army of cards was catching up with us. We ran past the destroyed house of the white rabbit, it looked like it had been burned down. We just kept running occasionally looking back to see or the army was still following us. 10 minutes after we passed the house of the rabbit we saw a door in front of us, it was the door with the talking doorknob. "We're almost there, keep running." I encouraged the others to keep moving. We ran into the room and saw Donald and Goofy sitting in the room. We slammed the door behind us. "Donald, goofy, get out of here!" Sora yelled before he started to grow again. We soon followed and Alice was the last to grow back to her original size. We ran for the other end of the door but the small door shot open and the cards ran in, they grew too. In no time the room was filled with cards. "Amata get them out of here, I'll follow." I said and turned back at the card army drawing my key.

Part 15.7: The big boy

I looked at the cards swarming around me, most of them were carrying spears some of them held swords and the jacks wielded axes. A five lashed out with his spear. I grabbed it under my shoulder and pulled the card close to punch him with the circle around my key. The card stumbled back but his place was quickly taken by a jack. His axe landed next to me, I put my foot on it and stabbed the card through the neck. A card with a sword jumped at me but I ducked under him making him slam into the wall behind me. "Darkhart! We're ready to leave come on." Amata cried out from behind the door. "Coming, get out!" I yelled back and stabbed a three through the chest. I ran through the door and slammed it behind me. I saw a rope hanging down from the hole, I grabbed and yelled: "Pull me up!" To however was holding it above me. I flew passed the bed and chairs and flew out of the hole and crashed back on the floor. "Man that hurts." I said feeling my nose to see if it was broken. "Tell me about it." Sora said. I looked around and saw we were standing in the woods were Amata had seen Alice. "glad that's over." Amata said and she stretched her arms. "you said it." I said and got up. Before Amata could answer, a shock passed through the ground. "Now what." Donald muttered. "not the slightest clue." Goofy answered. "But I do." Alice said while she pointed at a huge paper like abject walking towards us. "You think he's friendly." Sora asked. Before I could answer the paper like thing unfolded and 2 torches appeared in his hands, then he started tossing the burning torches at us. "Take cover!" I yelled. We all jumped behind trees to dodge the flames. "Does that answer your question?" I said. "yeah, any idea on how to stop it." Sora cried back. "Yeah hit it really hard." I said and jumped from behind the tree. Amata followed and Sora as well just a little later. Donald started shooting blasts of fire at the beast and Goofy ran it him with his shield held up. I jumped up and tried to hit his high head. But I missed it, the creature seemed to be extremely flexible. I took another swing at his head but this time I hit him. The beast was blown back and we followed to beat it on the face. After 5 minutes of beating him with 5 men straight on the face the creature seemed to vanish in thin air. "Phew, glad that's over." Goofy sighed. "Shut up or something else might pop up." Amata said. "Right, now we'll need a pickup. Donald get the gummi ship." Sora said. Donald quacked and ran off, finally it was time to leave this mad world.


	16. Chapter 16: Hollow bastion

Chapter 16: Hollow bastion Part 16.1: fast forward

"Okay let's go." Sora said. "Can I suggest taking our ship, it's bigger and has more defensive abilities." I offered. "Sure." Sora agreed. "_Hey Armstrong I need a pick up for 5 men, can you do that?" _I called in through my pipboy. _"Sure hold on."_ Armstrong responded. "Okay, Alice can you get home on your own from here on?" Amata asked. "Sure I can just follow the path." Alice said and she walked off. "So were to next?" Donald asked. "No idea let's see where we can go." Sora said. Just then a scream sounded through the woods. We looked back at the path and saw Alice being dragged away by some heartless. "Alice!" Amata yelled and she ran after them drawing her key. But before she could get to Alice, she had already disappeared. "Goddamn." She cursed. "Don't worry we'll find her." I said catching up with her. "Your right let's go." She responded. A minute later we were beamed aboard our ship. We found Sora, Donald and Goofy some rooms and left for ours.

Months passed, we travelled from world to world defeating heartless and saving those worlds. We travelled through deep jungles fought in arenas, crossed scorching desserts, we were eaten by a whale, we swam though oceans and passed through towns were people only celebrated Halloween, we flew past the Big Ben to a place where you didn't grow old and finally we ended up flying in front of a world that looked like a castle. We hadn't found the king, Riku or Kairi yet but we had met Riku once and lost him immediately after. Sora seemed to get more and more depressed. "Hey don't worry, we'll find them." I said walking with Sora to the beam room to get dropped to the castle. "Yeah, I hope so." He sighed.

Part 16.2: Reunion

We landed a bit outside the castle, 3 waterfalls were floating up seemingly defying gravity. "Ok this reminds me of a book I once read" Amata muttered. "I know the book." I said. "Yeah cause you read every possible book in the Vault." Amata answered. I smiled and raised my shoulders. "Hey how about we get out of this place." Donald quaked. "Yeah, yeah lead the way." Amata said. Donald jumped up to a piece of rock a little higher. We followed and started to climb the rocks floating around. When we got to the highest point we saw a huge brown furred beast fighting someone else. When we got a better look at the man or more boy that was fighting the beast we saw that it was Riku. "Riku!" Sora yelled out. Riku looked at us and leaped at us swinging his blade to Sora. Sora barley managed to dodge it. "Ha I seem you still don't understand the true power of the Keyblade." Riku laughed. "Well maybe it's because you're not the true holder." He continued. "What are you talking about, the key blade chose me." Sora yelled. "I 'm talking about this." Riku answered and he stretched out his arm. A few moments nothing happened but then the key in Sora's hand vanished and appeared in Riku's. Sora fell to the ground in shock, Amata and I drew our own keys. "Give that back you thief, the key actually chose him not you." I said. "Well it looks like it changed its mind." Riku said and he walked away. Donald and Goofy looked confused but then turned to Sora and said: "We're sorry but the king ordered us to follow the keybearer." Then they ran off, followed by the beast that fought Riku. We were standing there looking at Sora. "Come on kid, no time to quit now, you're so close." Amata tried to cheer him up. Sora looked up at us and then got up. "Didn't the king tell you to follow the boy with the key?" He asked. "Yeah well about that, he actually asked us, he didn't order us. So now we say screw the orders, we're going to help you." I said. "Fine, but I'll need a weapon." Sora replied. "What would you like?" Amata asked. "Just a sword please." Sora said. "Here you go." Amata replied and she handed him a sword she was carrying around. Sora looked at her in disbelief. "You give it back when you get your key back okay?" She added. Sora nodded and ran off to the castle followed by us.

Part 16.3: Reclaiming stolen goods

We catched up with the Beast some time later. Sora had gotten used to swinging his new blade. But we kept in front trying to beat down as much heartless before he had to fight. "Hey uh sir?" Sora began. "What?" The beast asked rather brute. "What are you looking for?" Sora asked again. "Someone dear to me and I'm not leaving till I found her." The beast explained. "Well maybe you can tag along with us were looking for my friends to." Sora said. The beast agreed and we ran to the front door of the castle.

The door turned out to be locked. "Shit" Sora said kicking the door and pulling his feet back in pain. "Come on let's find a way around." Sora muttered. "Yeah either you do that and lose time or we open this door and keep moving." I said. Sora raised an eyebrow and replied: "How are you going to do that?" "Like this" I said and kicked the door in. "Well that works." The beast said. The room was dark. "Let's light this place up." Amata said and she turned on her light on her pipboy. The entire room became lit. In the middle of the room there was a fountain. In front of it was Riku. "You still won't quit?" He asked. "Not as long as I have my friends." Sora replied. Riku glared daggers at us. "Let's see how they save you out of this." Riku said and he shot a bolt at Sora, I tried to jump in front of him but I looked stunned same as Amata. Instead Goofy appeared seemingly out of nowhere and catched the bolt. "You would betray your king." Riku asked. "Well not for you and besides Sora is my friend." Goofy answered. "Tell the king I'm sorry, will you Donald?" Goofy asked Donald who was still standing behind Riku. "We'll tell him ourselves." Donald yelled and he ran at Sora and Goofy. "Fine now you have your friends back, but how will you fight you don't have a really effective weapon do you?" Riku asked, it was true the sword might have worked on shadows but just barely kicking them back into darkness and not killing them. "I don't need a weapon I have my friends." Sora answered and he drew his sword. Riku drew the kingdom key and his clothes turned into a seemingly perfect fitting suit with a heartless symbol on the front. But then a fell flash made the key disappear in Riku's hand and reappear in Sora's. Riku grunted and he shot forward. Sora blocked the first strike of Riku with his key and pushed the handle in Riku's face with enough force to make him lose control over our paralysis. We felt our muscles relax and I drew my key and jumped at Riku. Riku dodged my strike and jumped over me to try and hit me in the back but the strike was blocked off by Amata. Sora jumped at Riku and lashed out, Riku dodged the strike but was hit by a ball of fire Donald had fired, sending him flying across the room. Sora threw his key and Amta rushed forward. I followed her in. Sora's key hit Riku twice ones going at him and ones returning back to Sora's hand. I hit Riku on the head and Amata hit him in the stomach. Riku stumbled to the middle of the room leaning on his sword. He was breathing heavily. The body suit disappeared and Riku ran off.

Part 16.4: Dragon slayer

We fought our way through the castle, smashing heartless along the way. Until we reached the chapel. Inside was Maleficent. "I'm afraid you're too late. The final keyhole will be opened and this world will be plunged in darkness. You can't stop it anymore." She cried out. "We'll see about that, we'll stop it." Sora responded. "Ha and how will you defeat me? You insolent fools." Maleficent said. "Uh yeah, I mean we clobbered enemies to death that were far stronger with weaker weapons." Amata yelled back. Maleficent started laughing and transformed into a huge dragon. "Well that might prove to be a little problem." Amata muttered and she took up a fighting stance. Beast drew out his claw, Goofy raised his shield, Donald started charging a bolt of fire, Sora squeezed his key and I started to think about pulling out my pistol to kill her. Turns out I didn't have time to draw my gun, the dragon swept its tail across the floor. I just managed to get over it, the rest jumped over without a problem. "Keep your head to it!" Donald yelled releasing his bolt of fire at the dragon. It roared out in pain and slammed her front paw at Donald who just managed to dodge it. Sora and Amata jumped at the paw and hit it a few times before the dragon pulled it back. I jumped at her chest and swung around landing on her back, I ran to her head and started cleaving her neck. After several strikes at its neck, it tossed me off, sending me flying across the room. I got back on my feet, Amata ran to me. "You all right?" She asked. "Yeah no problem, try to hit it in the neck." I replied. Sora had seemingly already discovered this and was beating up the neck. I jumped back on the neck and continued cleaving until Sora and I touched keyblades. The dragon fell down on the ground and started vaporizing until there was only a small puddle on the floor. "How ironic, guess she was just a puppet after all." Riku said stepping on the puddle, he was wearing his dark body suit again "Riku, where's Kairi?" Sora yelled out. Riku looked at us and walked off into a side door of the room. We followed him in.

Part 16.5: Being the knight in shining armour

The Room was large and dark. There were a few candles lit at the side. In the walls there were several holes, in each one was a girl. The first held a blonde woman with a blue dress, the second another blonde woman but this time with a white dress, in the third was a brunette with a yellow dress which Beast said her name was Belle, the fourth hole held a girl with black hair and a pale skin, in the fifth we recognized Jasmine the princess of Agrabah, she was taken on our visit to the city. In the sixth was Alice wearing the same clothes as she had when she was kidnapped. "Wait a minute, where's Kairi?" Sora wondered. "Let's go see upthere." I offered leading the way to a set of stairs. We walked up Sora and me in the front the rest followed. We stepped on a platform, in the back of the platform was a huge heartless sign with different colours and in the middle of it was Kairi, she looked the same as she did when we saw her body back in Neverland. Sora ran over to her and slide on his knees to her. "Kairi, Kairi, come on wake up, please." He pleaded I looked back wondering why I hadn't seen Donald, Goofy or Amata passed by. I saw Amata holding her hands up in the air as if she was held back by a wall. I walked over to her and seemed to walk into a wall. "What's going on?" I asked. "No idea, Darkhart look out." Amata said. I looked back and saw Riku floating above the stairs to the sign. "She lost her heart, she can't wake up" Riku said in a voice not his own. "Wait you're not Riku. But he kept rambling on: "The final keyhole cannot be opened while the last princes sleeps." "wait, she's a princes?" Sora yelled out completely surprised. "Yes and without her, the keyhole will remain incomplete, so it's time she awoke." Sora was now turning angry "Look however you are let Riku go and give him back his heart." He yelled at furious I had walked over to his side already knowing how this talk would end. "Then you give back the princes' heart." 'Riku' yelled back. Riku pointed his key at Sora and a light shot up from his chest. "Don't you see?" Riku said descending the stairs. "The princes' heart is responding, it's been there with you all this time, Kairi's heart resides within you." Sora was surprised I tried to help him up but I failed, he was looked like his heart had just stopped for a moment. "Kairi's inside me?" I looked up from Sora who now managed to get up. "Tell me: how are you?" I asked. Riku burst out in laughter: "It is I, Ansem, seeker of darkness." I drew my key and took up a battle stance. I cautiously walked at him, he just ignored me. "And now I will release you princes so that you can complete the keyhole. And open the door that will lead me to everlasting darkness." Ansem said and he raised his key to strike at Sora. I jumped in and blocked the strike in front of Sora's head. Ansem jumped back and Sora got up drawing his own key. We looked at each other and ran at Ansem, swinging our keys at his head. Ansem dodged our strikes and responded with a slash trying to slash our abdomen. We jumped back and attacked again. The fight went on for several hours. I was getting tired and so was Sora. We jumped back from another devastating attack from Ansem. "Sora I got a plan." I muttered trying to catch my breath. "What is it." He asked but before I could answer Ansem took another swing at us. I jumped to the left and he got to the right. I digged in my pocket and pulled out one of the grenades I had brought along. I yelled: "Get down!" At Sora, pulled the pin, waited 2 seconds and tossed it at Ansem. Before the grenade touched the ground it went off, exploding in Ansem's face. He stumbled back and felled his face, it was intact but he had taken a huge punch from the grenade. Sora jumped at him to finish the job. He hit Riku in the head making him stumble back and drop his key and he vanished into the darkness, the field around the area lowered and Amata ran back up the stairs from trying to save the other princess. She was soon followed by Donald and Goofy.

Part 16.5: Saying goodbye

"Way to go you guys." Goofy said. I walked to the final keyhole. Sora stood next to me. He took out his key and pointed it at the keyhole. Nothing happened. "What's wrong?" Amata asked. "No idea." Sora said, "It won't work, it's not complete." Goofy said. "What should we do?" Sora asked, I sat down on a pipe next to the keyhole. "Maybe we should wake up Kairi." Goofy offered. "You're right we should free her heart. But how? A keyblade that unlocks people's hearts... I wonder." Sora said and he walked to the key Ansem had dropped. He picked it up and looked at it. He looked at us, smiling once more and then stabbed the key through his chest, the blade didn't come back out his back, but Sora seemed to faint, a bright light was coming from his chest. The key disappeared and 6 lights came from the cloud, each one floated to a princess. From Sora's heart came a last light this one floated to Kairi, waking her up. The keyhole opened and Sora fell to the floor, I rushed forward to catch his body. Kairi shot out to but before we could catch him, he disappeared. Donald yelled for him to come back, I just looked up to the lights that were all that was left of him. Behind us a figure stepped from a dark doorway. "So you have awaken at last, princess. The keyhole is now complete, you have served your purpose. But now it's over."Ansem said and he walked forward. "Don't move." Donald said drawing his staff. "Yeah or you'll face us." I filled in. Goofy seemed less self-confident. But Ansem ignored us and walked by us. But then a bright shadow appeared from nowhere. It was Riku he was holding Ansem, he looked at us and told us to run. Kairi ran off escorted by Donald and Goofy, Amata and me covered their retreat slashing up heartless as they appeared. We followed them down until we reached the door to the chapel. We shut the door and barricaded it. We then turned and ran back out.

Part 16.6: The appearing act

We ran through the castle, endless wave of Heartless were chasing us. Amata and I occasionally turned around to cut some down. We reached the entrance hall with the fountain, there we were cornered by the heartless. We stood back to back Kairi in our midst. "Here, get ready to defend yourself" Amata said handing Kairi the blade Sora had used earlier. Kairi proved to be a less talented but still able swordsmen in a fight. We cleaved and hacked until the hall was all but empty, only one heartless remained. Donald ran at it and started to beat it on the head. "Be gone, you stupid Heartless." He muttered, but the heartless had something familiar over him. Kairi was the first to recognize it. "Sora." She said and she walked to the heartless. All around us several other heartless appeared. We drew our blades and got ready for a fight. Kairi grabbed hold off Sora. "You've always protected me, now I'll protect you." She said before she was jumped by several heartless. We fought our way towards her but before we got there a bright light blew all heartless away. When the light cleared we saw Sora standing there next to him was Kairi. Both were unharmed. "Come on, let's get out of here." I said and lead everyone to the door. Outside I asked for a pick up. A minute later we were standing on our ship. Sora and Kairi seemed happier than ever.


	17. Chapter 17: End of the world

Chapter 17: End of the world Part 17.6: Warning

Hollow bastion became un available after we left, a strange shield had been pulled up around it. We flew to Traverse town to ask for help from Leon and the rest. When we landed we looked for Leon who told us to find Cid. Cid told us he would install a special thing in our ship so we could bypass the shield. "Hey while I'm installing it, go have a look at the third district, there should be a strange door somewhere." He said. We agreed and walked to the third district. We looked around and found the door Cid was talking about, on the door was the print of a flame. "So how do we open it?" Sora asked after trying the open it. "Use fire." Amata said and Donald fired a blast, the door opened up a little and we went in. Behind the door was a cave filled with water and in the middle of it was an island with a house on it. Sora jumped in the water and we followed, the water was cool but not cold, it was pleasant. We swam to the island and got out. After shaking of the water we walked ot the back to find a door. Inside was a small room in the middle was a table with 2 chairs on the side was a bed and all around the room were books. "I see you found your way here." A man in blue said. "Uh, who are you?" Sora asked. "I am Merlin." The man introduced himself. "Now listen Sora, I have something for you." Merlin said. "Wait how do you know my name?" Sora asked. "I know a lot of things like why you are here and what you are looking for. Now about that gift from me it's on the reading table over there." Merlin said pointing to table with a book on. Sora walked over to it and looked at it. "What is this book?" He asked. "You can enter that book try it just open it up." Merlin offered, we walked over to Sora but Merlin stopped us. "I want a word with you Dakrhart and you too Amata." He said. Sora disappeared in the book and Donald and Goofy were told to have some tea. Merlin led us outside and turned back at us. "Listen both of you, you must leave Sora under the care of Donald and Goofy. You must leave this plane of existence or you will destroy it." Merlin said. "We won't leave Sora alone, not now." I interfered. "You must, it's not a request it's an order." Merlin said and then walked back in locking the door behind him. We waited outside for Sora, Donald and Goofy.

Part 17.2: The keyhole of Traverse town

Sora walked out and told us that Merlin asked us to ring to bell in the second district 3 times. We followed him. The second district was crawling with Heartless, Sora led us through the gizmo shop, filled with heartless and then up to the bell tower. To get to the bell itself we had to smash in some wooden panels in front of it. I took the axe Amata had brought and slammed in the wood. After several hits the wood splintered and an opening appeared. We crawled through, inside was a huge bell and next to it was a cable going up. Sora gave it a tug and the bell rang once. Sora looked at us. "Hey he said 3 times not once come on pull it." Donald quaked. Sora shrugged and gave it another tug, ringing the bell for the second time. Sora grabbed the cable realy tight and pulled it again. The ball rang for the third time. Nothing happened. We crawled out of the room through the hole I had made. "What do you think happened?" Donald asked. "That." Sora said and he pointed at a fountain on the square, the picture was changed from the picture of a with a red background and flowers to a picture with a white background and flowers in the middle was a keyhole. "Come on let's close it guys." Goofy said and he jumped down, Donald jumped after. I stopped Sora from jumping. "Hey listen, the guy in blue told us we shouldn't help you anymore." I said. "Oh sorry to hear that." Sora said disappointed. "Hey look let's just close that keyhole afterwards we can say goodbye ok?" Amata offered, Sora nodded and jumped down, we soon followed. We walked forward to the keyhole. But then pieces of a familiar purple armour fell down. "God not this guy again." Sora muttered Amata and I drew our keys but Sora stopped us. "No when you're gone I'm going to have to do it myself too." He said. He did have a point so we stepped back. The armour formed but it was upside down, his arms had become his legs and his legs his arms. Sora jumped at it and took a swing, causing a crack in the armour. But the armour hit him on his chest causing him to fly away. I had to do my best to stay calm I had never turned a fight down. After several blows of Sora the armour seemed pretty damaged but it kept hitting him back. The last several minutes the armour seemed to be getting the upper hand beating Goofy and Donald unconscious. Sora had to trouble staying up on his own. "Screw Merlin, I'm helping." I said and before Amata could respond I was already taking a swing at the armour. "What are you doing Merlin said no to interfere." Sora said dodging a swing. "Screw him, you'll die if we don't help." Amata said running the other side and handing him a potion. Sora gratefully drank the potion and was revived. "Now how about kicking this beastie's ass." Amata offered. "Hell yeah." Sora said and he jumped for the head. Amata and me just hit the beast from time to time but Sora did most of the work. After a viscous battle the armour fell down the complet thing was smashed to pieces. We woke up Donald and Goofy and Sora pointed his key to the keyhole. A bright light shot from his key and landed in the keyhole closing it.

Part 17.3: Tying up loose ends

When we returned to Merlin he seemed disappointed to see us again. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Well we closed the keyhole." Sora said. "Oh very well, I have another gift for you Sora." Merlin said handing him a necklace type object. "Uh thanks I guess." Sora said. "If you ever need more help just ask and help will come to you, now of you go lads." He said and he shoved us out the door."So any ideas on what to do next?" Sora asked. "Well let's go see whether Cid is finished or not." Amata said. We agreed and walked to the first district. Cid turned out to be finished with a last goodbye to everyone we left. Armstrong punched in some buttons and with a flash we were floating in front of Hollow Bastion. "What are we doing here?" Kairi asked standing with Sora on the side of the bridge. "Sora still has to close the keyhole here. Armstrong, could you drop us inside the chapel?" I asked. "Sure just go up to the platform." He said. We walked to the teleportation platform and waited, there were just 3 of us: Me, Amata and Sora. With a flash we were back in the chapel. We opened the door, the room seemed untouched except for the princesses, they were walking around. They looked at us when we opened the door. We just walked to the hole and Sora walked in to the huge colourful hole. Inside was some sort of alternate dimension a bit in front of us was the keyhole. "Come on let's close it." I pushed Sora, but before Sora could close it a huge beast fell down it was two shades of purple and had a horn on its head. "O shit." Amata cried out and she drew her key. I soon followed and ran to it hitting it in the pawn, not harming it one bit. Sora on the other hand had huge success hitting it in the horn The beast cried out in pain. After several powerful blows of Sora it fell down on the ground and vanished. Sora then held out his key and closed the keyhole. "Come on. This place gives me the creeps." I said and walked back out of though the door we entered. "Hey what's that?" Amata asked pointing up to a chest on the other side of the room but on higher ground. "I don't know, let's go check it out." I offered, Sora started to climb up we soon followed. Having arrived on the small platform with the chest we needed a moment to catch our breath. Sora looked at the chest and opened it, inside was a black keychain with a crown on it. "Hey it's a keychain." He cried out. "Well go on use it." We encouraged him. Sora clipped the keychain to his key and the key glowed before turned into a black key with an eye in the handle. "Cool." Was the only thing he said.

Part 17.4: Like my first jet trip

We left Hollow Bastion after Leon and his crew walked in to rebuilt the castle. Back on the ship we looked around for a new world. It looked like a purple comet. "That's got to be the world were Ansem's hiding." Sora said. "Let's hope so." Amata said. We were dropped on the only accessible point around. It was a small cave with a view on a large part of the world. "Don't tell me we're going to have to swim the entire world like Atlantica." Donald said. "I guess, so we better get going." Sora said and he stepped in the water but he didn't go through the surface. He just walked on the water. "Cool." Amata said. "Yeah, that makes our journey twice as easy. Come on let's go find Ansem." Sora said running of. We smiled, Sora seemed to have gotten our behaviour. We quickly followed over the water. Sora's tempo quickly lowered after several minutes. The ocean looked smaller than it actually was. After several hours and even more run ins with heartless. We got to a bright shiny hole, that just seemed to appear in the middle of the air. When we stepped through we ended up in an surrealistic clove, the walls were blue and from everywhere red beams were coming out of the walls. We made our way down to the clove, there was another portal waiting for us. We jumped in and ended up on a floating plate with on the other end a portal. We ran to it and stepped through. We arrived at a new platform a pink beam was going through it. I walked to it. "You sure it's safe?" Amata worried. "If it's not I'm dead." I said and stepped in. I ended up in the third district of Traverse town. Amata appeared next to me and so did Sora. "Uh how did we end up here?" Sora wondered. Before I could answer several Heartless appeared. We jumped the first ones and hit them with our keys. After slashing up some more heartless a white light appeared and we were standing back on the platform. "Uh what just happened?" Sora asked looking at me for answers. "Hey no idea kid, the only thing I ever know to happen like this is when I took that Jet by accident." I answered, Amata looked at me confused. "You used jet?" She asked. "Yeah like once, when I didn't know what it was, I lay on the side of the street for 5 hours tripping out." I answered. Amata burst out in laughing.

Part 17.5: Last piece of light

After crossing some more platforms we ended up floating in the air. "Uh this place get's stranger and stranger by the minute." Amata said. "Yeah, let's hope it stops." I answered. Sora took the lead and he flew down to a mountain. The mountain busted opened and a huge demon with pitch black wings, bright yellow eyes and 2 horns on its head. "O come on this is getting boring." Donald said. Before any of us could respond the beast took a swing at us. Sora shot forward and swung his key at the beast's horns. He managed to hit it, but we hit back right after. I flew at the beast followed by Amata and Goofy, Donald stayed in the back launching electro bolts at the beast. We all took swing at the beast hitting it always but the beast just ignored it or hit us back. Sora had come and joined us. After launching several swing and beating it, the beast fell down into the endless abyss beneath us. "Glad that's over." Goofy said setting down on the hill where the creature had appeared out. "Yeah, let's hope we find Riku soon." I said setting down next to him and handing him a bottle of water. Goofy drank it in one gulp. I handed out my other bottles I had brought to this world, we all set down and rested. After several minutes we decided to get going again and got up. We turned back at the hole in the hill and jumped down in it. We climbed down the volcano and on the bottom we found a door of light. Inside were some tunnels leading to a room with no exit, a behemoth appeared. We jumped up on its head and disposed of it quickly, after the behemoth a part from a heartless sign disappeared. More heartless appeared, this time it were some dark balls. They died quickly, the left part of the symbol disappeared too. After 2 more fights the entire symbol had disappeared and we could crawl through the hole into a small room, with a door that seemed out of place in this dark place.


	18. Chapter 18: Showdown

Chapter 18: Showdown Part 18.1: Something like home

"This door looks familiar." Sora said. "What do ya mean?" Donald asked. "I've seen this door before." Sora answered and then a voice came out of nowhere saying. "Beyond, there's on light to protect you. But don't be afraid your heart is the mightiest weapon of all. Remember you are the one who will open the door to the light." "Man that sounds sinister." Amata grumbled. "He's probably exaggerating." I said. "Well let's go and see." Sora said and he pulled the door open. A bright light shone out but it looked not like pure light, it seemed dark in a way. We were all blinded by the light but when it cleared we noticed we were standing on an island I had only seen on posters from before the great war. It had a white sandy beach, a blue sea, palm trees, on our left was a small pier and even further was a wooden construction. In our back was a steep hill side. Sora dropped to his knees. "I'm home." He said. "Uh I've got some disappointing news for you Sora." I said when I noticed the sky was darkening, the sea dried up, the construction on our left vanished. The entire island seemed to crumple. A little further on the beach was a familiar person.

Part 18.2: A speech off Ansem

The person on the end of the beach was Ansem in the form of Riku. "Riku!" Sora shouted. As Riku turned around he revealed his true form. In just a second the boy with silver hair had been replaced by a man of 30 or something with white hair and a dark skin colour and orange eyes. "Don't bother calling out to your friend, your voice can't reach him anymore. His heart belongs again to Darkness." Ansem said and he started rambling on about his theory that all worlds come from darkness and must return to it sooner or later. During his preach, Ansem appeared behind us, We all jumped back. "You see Darkness is the heart's true essence." Ansem concluded. "That's not true." Sora cried out. "The heart may be weak and sometimes it may even give in. But I've learned that deep down there's a light that never goes out!" Sora yelled. Ansem laughed and lifted himself up in the air. "So you've came this far but still you know nothing, Every light must fade out and every heart must return to darkness." Ansem said and a dark torso appeared behind him. The beast shot several bolts of darkness at us. We just blocked them and send them to the sea. "So we can finally kick the crap out of this guy?" Amata asked. I grunted and Sora said: "Go ahead." And he launched forward at Ansem followed by us.

Part 18.3: Ansem is a cheater

The creature behind him shot out several circular forms at us. Me and Sora jumped over, Amata slide under it same as Goofy and Donald was the only one to get hit by one. We had no time to see if he was alright because the beast was attacking us again. Ansem himself didn't do anything he just floated around. I took a swing at Ansem and right after I hit him the beast appeared in front of him shielding him from any attack. But Amata sneaked out and jumped Ansem in the back stabbing him in the chest. Ansem gave out a cry in pain and the beast grabbed Amata and tossed her at me I catched her. "You all right?" I asked. "Yeah I'm fine. Thanks for asking." She said and jumped from my arms at Ansem again. The fight raged on for hours. We fought Ansem's guardian but the thing seemed invulnerable. So we changed our tactic to beating up Ansem. After a viscous fight Ansem flew off in the steep hill that looked like someone had blew it up from the inside. "Right, he can't win so he flees."Amata said laughing. "Let's just follow him." Sora said and he jumped in after Ansem. I managed to follow Ansem but Amata, Goofy and Donald were bounced back by a force field. Inside the mountain a huge heartless got up, he had a huge hole in his torso in the shape of a heart and his head seemed to exist only from tentacles. The heartless took a swing at us and Sora yelled: "Hit his hands I've fought this one before." I followed his orders and slammed my key in the hand of the giant. The heartless seemed to suffer from pain. I lashed out again and again, after several blows from both of us, the beast fell down and vanished. "Is this how you fight Ansem? Show yourself." Sora yelled at the silence. Behind us we heard laughter and when we turned around we saw Ansem floating above the ground his guardian floating behind him. Ansem flew towards us and the guardian started to throw darkness at us. Sora and I dodged and ran at the two of them. My first strike on Ansem made Ansem fly back, after a while he started to look angry because we were beating him to pulp, even his guardian couldn't save him. Sora kicks Ansem to the floor while I'm stopping the guardian from helping his master. Before Sora could finish the fight Ansem releases a huge mist of darkness in which he disappears and so does the island. "Goddamn cheater." I say floating around in darkness with everyone by my side.

Part 18.4: Fight through darkness

While we were floating in the darkness we heard Ansem's voice say: "Beyond the endless abyss lies the heart of all worlds: Kingdom hearts." We looked around to find the origin of the voice and we saw a white door, the door looked far away. "Look as long as you like you will not even the smallest glimmer of light. From those dark depths all hearts are born, even yours." Ansem's voice said and then the darkness seemed to fade and saw that we were standing on a huge heartless Battleship. On the end of the ship a portal opened up and tried to swallow me, Amata, Donald and Goofy. I grabbed the side of the ship and tried to grab Amata but I couldn't get her. When the portal closed Sora and I fell down into the darkness again. Then both of us realized the pixy dust we had gotten over us back in Neverland and we shot back up heading to the ship. In front of the battleship was Ansem again. This time his guardian was no were to be found but he held a double bladed stick in his hands. "Ready to fight fair!" Sora taunted him. Ansem smiled and launched at Sora, I blocked the strike and Sora jumped over me hitting Ansem in the head. Ansem flew back and prepared for his next attack. But Sora was quicker, he flew forward and launched a flurry of strikes, I joint in and together we kept hitting Ansem. About half of our strike got through to his skin, he blocked the rest of. Ansem gave one swing with his stick and a shockwave sent both of us flying, Sora was the first the recuperate from the strike and shot forward again. I followed a little sooner. I took a swing at Ansem's chest while Sora launched one for his head. Ansem dove under Sora's strike but was hit by mine in the head. Ansem shot back and fell down on the ship. Before we could get to him, he flew back up and merged with a huge black creature that was attached to the ship. A force field on the ship on opened and we flew in. Inside the ship was a gloomy darkness. Around us several heartless appeared. We disposed of them quickly and then a bright light appeared. Sora swung at it and the light shattered releasing us back to the outside of the ship, there several tentacles like being had appeared in front of the dark beast. They shot fire balls at us so we launched forward to destroy them. Killing the tentacles was fairly easy. After clobbering the tentacles back into oblivion a portal appeared inside as Goofy and more Heartless. Aided by Goofy we sent the heartless back to where they were from, afterwards we were spit out again by the ship. This time the front of the ship, a giant face had come to live and was attacking us. We flew out to beat it to pulp and so we did. Sora stabbed the head between the eyes after a while causing it to die. Another portal appeared. Sora and I were getting tired of this. "Come on fight fair you coward." Sora yelled at Ansem who was inside the beast protected by the symbol of the heartless. Ansem didn't responded but instead he shot rays of Darkness at us, the only way to escape it was into the portal. Inside the portal was Donald who was fighting of heartless, we helped him out and the portal spit us out again. The entire ship exploded leaving only a large circular arena with a force field around it. Inside the force field was what seemed to be the heart of the ship. The force field lowered and we launched forward hoping to release Amata when the heart would be destroyed. We destroyed the heart but Amata didn't appear, neither did a new portal appear. Instead Ansem slide out of the creature and he drew his stick with blades again. "Where is Amata!" I yelled and I launched forward to Ansem, Sora was right behind and so was Goofy, Donald was giving us some cover by casting several thunder spells. I started to launch blows at Ansem most got through beating him back some didn't. Sora and Goofy couldn't do much more than stand or rather fly and watch as my key slowly turned into a blur of light. The creature then decided to do something and he launched some bolts of darkness at me. But Sora and Goofy blocked them off while I was beating Ansem up. With one final strike I busted Ansem's staff in two. Ansem was hit to the ship and Sora and Goofy got to him and attacked him, I joined in and together we dealt out the final blow. The ship started to shake and exploded. We were just far enough before the explosion so we didn't get hit by the explosion but Ansem was in the centre of the explosion. Then I realized Amata would still be in there. I yelled her name. No response came. I just hang there in the sky, not knowing what to do. Then from behind me I heard Amata's voice: "Darkhart, I'm over here." I turned and saw Amata laying in front of the white door. I landed next to her and looked at her body, a part of her armour was shredded and she was bleeding. I diged up a stimpacks from my pocket and pushed it into the wound. The wound started to close, it left no scar at all. I hugged her and then we heard Ansem floating behind us. He looked heavily wounded but still prepared to fight. "It is futile, the keyblade alone cannot close the door to darkness." He said and he turned to the door yelling: "Kingdom hearts fill me with the power of darkness!" The door opened slowly letting out several strings of darkness. "You're wrong. I know without a doubt Kingdom Hearts it light." Sora yelled and then the door busted open shining a bright light into the darkness we were floating in. Ansem cried out and vanished. There was still one more thing to do. We had to close the door to kingdom hearts. Sora ran at it and started to push it, we tried to help but the door didn't move. Then Kairi appeared. She tried to help to, but it didn't work, the door remained open. Then we glance into the door inside were numerous heartless. "Come on, close it." Kairi pleaded. "We can't." Me, Amata and Sora said back in unison. From behind the door a black gloved hand appeared pulling the door. It was Riku, he encouraged Sora and the rest of us to keep pushing. But the door didn't close fast enough, more heartless appeared, we were losing hope, we wouldn't be able to close the door in time. Then like the hero from ancient times a familiar silhouette appeared to help save us. "Come on Sora let's close this door for good." Mickey said and he pointed a key at the door. "But then..." Sora began. "Don't worry there will always be a door to the light." Mickey interrupted Sora, with some more encouragement from us Sora finally stepped back and aimed his key at the door. With one last push the door slammed shut. A bright light came out of Sora's key and flew to the door. The door lit up and vanished.

Part 18.5: A temporary goodbye

The platform started to shake. Kairi looked like she stood on the piece of a beach. Sora ran to her, but the piece of land she was standing on drifted away. "Kairi, I'll come back I will I promise!" Sora yelled right before Kairi disappeared out of sight. The platform kept shaking and a bright light washed over us. The next thing we saw was a field with a patch running through it. I pressed my communicator on my Pipboy: "_Armstrong do you read me?" _There was no response, I repeated myself but there was still no response. "I can't reach Armstrong, we'll have to see what this world hold for us." I said, everyone nodded and we started walking the only path, the one straight ahead. After several hours of walking we and a run in with a dog Donald, Sora and Goofy recognized as Pluto We decided to set up a camp and get some sleep. In the middle of the night Me and Sora woke up and saw a hooded man a bit further on the path. "Ahead lies something you hold dear. But in order to claim it... you must lose something first." He said and floated off. Sora and I didn't bother waking the others up and ran after the man. After chasing the man for hours we ended up in front of the castle, when we entered I felt very tired so after several minutes I fell asleep.


	19. Chapter 19: Twillight town

chapter 19: Twilight town Part 19.1: awakening

I slept a dreamless sleep, it didn't seem to take too long but I had no sense of time in my sleep. When I woke up, I saw nothing. After a minute I realized I was in a dark capsule. I looked for a way out, but unlike the dark Pulowski Preservation Shelters back home, this capsule had no button to open up on the inside. I felt uncomfortable, I never was afraid from dark small places but this thing just felt threatening. In the absolute darkness I felt my arm looking for my Pipboy. I pressed the button or light and the light turned on. For a moment I thanked Armstrong for upgrading it so that my Pipboy would run on my own energy. I looked at my shell around me, it was white, plain white, there wasn't a sign of a crack in it. It seemed like it was just one big capsule that had formed around me. I was starting to feel a very unfamiliar tingle, I had only felt it once before, the tingle of fear for the unknown. I tried to stay calm, I was on the edge of panic but I forced myself to stay calm. I took another look around. The capsule was indeed sealed hermetically, I noticed I was still wearing my combat armour, I checked the belt of my jeans and found out I still had the magnum to. "These guys are stupid." I muttered to myself and aimed the gun at the wall. I pulled the trigger, the gun gave a load roar but the capsule remained undamaged. I cursed and checked my pockets again. I found not much useful, my 2 last grenades, a paperclip, a small pocketknife, a rubber band, 10 bobby pins and a piece of cloth. O also briefly touched the cardboard covered plastic, I knew that wouldn't help me out so I left it in my pocket. I cursed again, I promised myself to put more stuff in my pockets from now on. I felt around again, this wouldn't help, I laid back to the back wall of the capsule and tried to get some more sleep.

Part 19.2: Out of the capsule

I woke back up because of some noise outside the capsule. I got up and banged against the side of the capsule. "Hey in here, help me!" I yelled. It looked like they heard me because the capsule slowly opened up. The light outside was blinding, Although I had been lighting the capsule with my Pipboy light, the light outside seemed like it was 10 times brighter. When my eyes had adjusted to the brightness, I saw Sora standing outside. I jumped out and grabbed him. "Thank god, I don't know how long I could have kept sane in there." I said releasing him. "No problem, listen we still got to release the others." Sora said and he pointed at 3 other capsules. I walked to the first and pressed the button on it. The capsule opened up and Amata fell out. She was still asleep when she fell out, but when she actually fell she woke up. She asked what had happened, I answered I had no idea. By this time Sora had awoken Donald and Goofy. "Come on let's get out of here." Sora said and we followed him through a door, behind the door was what looked like a lab. We kept moving and ended up in a town. We looked around a bit and found a small alleyway that looked like someone lived there. We walked in and from behind us we heard a voice call out. "What's wrong?" Sora asked the 3 kids that had approached us. "Yeah what are you doing in our place." The boy in front said, he had blonde hair, blue eyes and wore a silver jacket with no sleeves and camouflage trousers. "Sorry we were just looking around." Sora apologized. "Come on Sora, the king isn't here and neither is Riku." I said. "Wait, Is your name Sora?" The other boy said. He had black hair, wore a basketball top with under it a white T shirt and a short pants. The kid was heavily build. "Yeah why are you wondering?" Sora asked. "The king asked us to tell you to meet him at the station if we happened to find you." The girl answered, she had brown hair and wore an orange dress. "Really?" Donald quacked. "Yeah go on." The blonde boy said. Donald and Goofy ran off. Before we took off we asked them their names. "I'm Hayner." The blonde boy said. "I'm Pence." The black haired boy said. "And I'm Ollette." The girl said. We told them our names and ten ran off to meet with the king.

Part 19.3: Running through town

We ran to the small streets of the town, the city seemed to be found by the heartless, all around they just popped up. We fought our way to the station. On our way we helped out some guys that called themselves the Twilight disciplinary committee. They were being pushed back by heartless, we rushed in and helped them out. We finally got to the station. There was no one to be seen. We walked to the centre, there a new creature appeared, it didn't have the sign of a heartless, but it still seemed related in some way. We drew our keys and attacked them, the creature were incredible fast but after a small practise we found a way to beating them up. Sora was the first to pick up the trick of jumping and sliding around. The creature kept coming and we still suffered from the hangover from the sleep of a year, so the beast managed to bring us to our knees. Sora was the last to fall, just when a creature wanted to bring down the finishing strike on Sora a key blocked of the strike. In front of us was the king. "Go, the train is leaving." He said without looking back and he tossed us a pouch. We didn't doubt his words and ran off into the station. There the kids we had met earlier were waiting. "What are you doing here?" Sora asked. "We taught, we should come and say goodbye, it seemed like the right thing to do." Hayner said "Yeah thanks." I said meanwhile Sora had bought the tickets. When Ollete saw the pouch the king had given us. "Where did you get that?" She asked. "The king just gave it to us. Why?" Amata said. "It's a pouch I made myself and I have the only one right here." She said showing an identical pouch. "That's strange. Maybe it's just a pouch that looks like yours." Sora tried to explain. "Probably. Well anyway, you'll come back right?" Pence asked. "Of course we will but for now bye." We said and got on the train on the first track. It looked different then the other trains around. It was purple and had stars on it. On the train we were all quiet left to our own thoughts. I thought back at the old days, the days of war and slaughter. Before I could remember one specific moment we had arrived at our destination. It was a huge tower, that looked like someone had slammed a sledge hammer in the centre and moved al the bricks in the centre to the left. In front of the door was a rather large man. The man turned out to be called be Pete, he was planning on turning the inhabitant of the tower into a heartless. We had a short wrestle with him before he ran shouting we would see him again. We climbed the tower that was filled with heartless and ended up in the study of a great mage.

Part 19.4: Wise man

The study was filled with shelves with books on. In the middle there was a large desk behind it was a man, he had an angry expression on his face, he had real heavy eyebrows, he wore blue robes and had a blue point hat with stars on it and a gray beard. He seemed like a very powerful person. He welcomed us and said he would help us prepare for the journey ahead. When we asked him how, he presented us 5 books and handed one to each of us and told us to read them. I finished the book quickly, it was rather easy literature. The wizard seemed surprised by the fact I was already finished and told me to wait for the rest. I walked past his book closet and picked a book. By the time I had finished that one, the rest had finished their book. The second book was about the magical art of illusion. The wizard asked wither there were still questions. When we didn't had any, he explained us the concept of heartless, nobodies and their thriving force: Organization XIII. After his explanation, he send Sora, Donald and Goofy to the door on the side of the room. He told us to wait for just a few more minutes. When the others had left he turned his attention to us. "Listen well younglings, I know that you ignored my college Merlin's work." He began. "Are you going to tell us the same thing, because if you are, we won't listen." I interrupted. The wizard smiled and continued: "No I want you to stay as close to Sora as possible, keep him guarded. He might be a capable fighter but for the trails ahead he will need you." We nodded and on that moment Sora walked back in with different clothes, he wore a black jacket with a sort of armour on the sides, underneath it a red and blue sweater without sleeves and a short pants in black too. He still wore his silver crown necklace, his gloves seemed to be painted black. After complementing Sora on his new suit, I got a transmission on my pipboy. It was Armstrong calling us. After a short talk and getting up to date we were beamed on board of the ship. When I got back on the bridge I noticed nothing had changed.


	20. Chapter 20: A big fight

Chapter 20: A big fight Part 20.1: Hollow bastion

We left Twilight town and headed for the only other open world: hollow bastion. When we touched down in the town everything seemed calm except for a few heartless. After a short walk through town we found out that Leon and his gang had tried to clean up the town with the help of Merlin. When we got to the house were they had their headquarters we were sort of warmly welcomed. Yuffie hugged all 5 of us Cid just said hey, Merlin greeted Sora, Donald and Goofy warmly but glared daggers at us for still being around. Aerith seemed happy to see us alive and kicking. Leon just shacked our hands but in his eyes we could see the joy of seeing us again. After a short catching up, we were made honorary members, each of us was given a purple card with our names on. Leon asked our help and we decided to do so. He took us to the bailey and showed us the problem. There were thousands of heartless around the castle. Then from the left a large group of heartless appeared. Helped by Leon we held them back. When we went into pursuit, we saw 7 men on the roof of a building, they all wore the same clothing, a black robe with hoods on it. After several taunts from them, they left. One member just moved. He ended up in front of us. When we ordered him to move. He refused. The guy seemed to be a little queer. His hand movement, voice and the way he stood there made him look like a dandy. After telling him this he got really upset and left us. Before he left he called Sora Roxas. "What was that all about?" Amata asked to no one in particular. "I don't know, I think he confused me with someone else." Sora said. "Yeah probably after al there's only one of you." I said. Sora nodded and took out his membership card, he read out loud. "The Hollow Bastion restoration committee honorary member " Before he could finish the sentence the card glowed up and lifted up in the air. A keyhole opened up above it and Sora closed it, opening a door to the next world.

Part 20.2: Picking up the pas

We left Hollow Bastion shortly after the encounter with the member of the organization. We said goodbye and left, we travelled from world to world meeting new and old friends, we met Beast again in his castle. We helped out a Chinese girl and her dragon pet to get into the army. We met up with Hercules and travelled down to the underworld. We ended up in the castle were we had first appeared, this time we had to prevent the castle being attacked and we had to travel back in time to stop this. We met pirates, Sora was more than happy to join them. We met with Ariel again and sung in a musical for Sebastian. We stopped in Hollow Bastion again to pick up a gift from Merlin, it was a book the 100 acre wood book. Unfortunately it was ripped to pieces by attacking heartless. The book was repairable if we found the missing pages. We then left for Agrabah and helped Aladin to get Jafar's lamp back. We travelled to Halloween town and met Santa Claus because Jack was obsessed with Christmas. With the help of Santa we brought him of his plans. We travelled to a land where we all changed in animals, Sora became a lions cub, Donald some sort of bird, Goofy turned into a turtle, I turned into a tiger, I had no idea where my gun had gone to and I didn't want to think about it to and Amata changed into a cheetah. The adjustment from 2 legs to 4 went quit easy. When we left that world we noticed Hollow Bastion was entangled in darkness. We headed to Hollow Bastion with haste.

Part 20.3: Casa de Ansem

We touched down in the headquarters of the restoration committee and asked what was happening, Yuffie told us to head to the castle, Leon would explain everything there. We left and fought our way through the heartless that now flooded the town. The committee had build a security system to keep them off but it was holding just barely. In the bailey we met 3 strange girls they floated above the ground and asked about Leon's plans, after we told them they disappeared. We fought our way to the castle and rushed through, beating down heartless in the progress. We finally arrived at a small study with a painting of Ansem in it. A young girl followed right behind us and explored the room for secret places. After she had left Leon appeared behind us, he took us to a secret room with Ansem's computer, Sora immediately started to punch in buttons to find out where Kairi and Riku were. The computer seemed to possess a conscience and launched a beam at them. Sora, Donald and Goofy just seemed to vaporize. Leon ran to them, we did the same. Leon looked shocked believing they were dead. I ran to the computer and punched in some buttons, they computer started to say the say the same things but I managed to close of the beam and looked wither they were alive or not. I found them in a system file called the pit. When I tried to get them out I failed, they had to come out themselves. I explained what had happened to Leon and he said, he'd stay with the computer but we refused and send him to keep the castle safe. Leon ran off and left us alone.

After some time Sora, Donald and Goofy reappeared. They told us we had to find the password to the DTD. Before we left the room the girl that had combed the study walked in. "A secret room? Guess I didn't look good enough." She said and ran off again. We followed her to find the password. When we got to study, the girl was already turning the room upside down. We helped out and looked till there was only the painting in the same place where we had found it. The girl just lifted it without a problem and put it down somewhere on the ground. Behind the painting were scribbles concerning the heart. The girl left us and we started to examine to scribbles. It read: Hollow Bastion Main Security Tron, door to darkness. After some pondering Sora came up with a brilliant idea. "DTD means: Door To Darkness. Leon returned to check up on us and asked what was wrong. " Look at this, this must be the data space! The DTD, Door To Darkness." Sora said and Leon walked over to us. "Great now we only need that password." Leon said. "Say fellas, did anyone mention the door to darkness?" A familiar voice called out from the door. We turned and saw King Mickey. He wore a cape like the organization. Sora, Donald and Goofy called out and ran to him, we followed them on their heels but calmer. Donald and Goofy gave Mickey a hug after he had closed the door. After the hug he turned to Sora. "Did you say you needed a password?" "Yeah, I'm afraid we don't know it." Sora answered. "Well the only way to open the door to darkness is with the 7 princesses." Mickey explained. "Hey if you can get Ansem's computer open you might be able to find out where he is." Mickey said. "Come on your majesty, don't fool around you know we've defeated Ansem." Sora said. Mickey shook his head and smiled. "Looks like I have a lot to explain." "Right get started then." I said. Before Mickey could begin his explanation Leon told Sora, Donald and Goofy, Tron was waiting. They ran off into the computer room and left us alone with the king. "Look, the castle is under attack and until Sora and the others can't help out you'll have to fight back the heartless." Mickey said, we just nodded and ran into the hallway.

Part 20.4: Back up

We left the castle and noticed that the ramp leading up to the castle was crawling with Heartless. There was no way we could take all these heartless on, just by ourselves. I pressed the communicator button on my Pipboy:_ "Armstrong this is Darkhart, do you read?." "Darkhart this is Armstrong what's wrong?" _Was the response._"Can you send Sarah and Charon down with Miniguns and have them bring two for us."_ I called over. "_Roger that, There already packing."_ I turned my communicator of and we waited. "So does this mean we get to use guns?" Amata asked. I laughed. "Just this ones," I answered. 5 minutes later Charon and Sarah appeared with each 2 minguns in hand, they each handed one to us and we prepared. "How bad is it?" Sarah asked. "Remember Votlin Pekla?" I asked. "Sure, we all almost died there, how could I forget." Sarah answered. "This is worse." I said, Sarah's face went pale. Amata looked at us not understanding. I looked at her and said: "Votlin Pekla was a town between D.C and New York. There were 10 parties fighting over the town: Slavers in the hope to get more people, Raiders trying to build a new hideout, Super Mutants to get more people, Talon company trying to pitch in and were there Talons there are Regulators, other mercenaries fought in it to hired by a private contractor, Some enclave remnants were pulling through trying to escape to New York, a small army of cannibals, A bunch of crazed ghouls trying to make a second underworld and the citizens of that town. They were all fighting for that little town, we moved in to help out. We moved in with 50 men and women, the only that came out were us 4." Amata looked scared but still got up and turned off the safety of her minigun. "Let's go." She said and turned to the path and then she pulled the trigger, her gun roared and heartless started to fall. We jumped next to hear and the 4 of us fought our way down the path. After clearing the gate we jumped down into a huge gorge.

Part 20.5: Armies of heartless

We kept shooting and the heartless kept coming. On the side of the canyon was the restoration committee fighting heartless too. We kept shooting down heartless but whenever we shot one down, two came back in its place. "We won't hold it, we've got to pull back." Sarah yelled above the sound of her minigun. "No way, hold on, we'll make it." Amata yelled back. Sarah listened to what Amata and stood her ground. We started to run low on ammunition and there still was no sign of the end of the stream of heartless. I knew I had to come up with a new plan or we would have to pull out. Then out of nowhere Sora jumped over us and cleaved several heartless in half. "Sora!" Amata and I called out. "Hey guys, how are the new guys?" He asked. "They're backup, Sarah and Charon they're going to help us beat these heartless." Amata responded. Sora ran into the crowd of heartless cleaving away, we gave him cover and tried not to hit him. We lost sight of Sora a little later but we knew where he was by the heartless bodies flying up and disappear. We kept shooting heartless and finally the sea of heartless seemed to start to shrink. There still were plenty of heartless around but know we noticed the effect of our fighting. Then came from behind several heartless, they had appeared like they always do, out of nowhere. "Square!" I yelled and we got in a square form. In a matter of seconds we were surrounded. Our guns kept firing rounds, the guns were red from the heat. We used the heat to our advantage as much we could, when the heartless came to close we swung our miniguns at them, severely burning them. The heat was mostly a negative event, we had to pour a bottle of water over our gun every 5 minutes or else the barrels would melt. We poured on our last bottles, the fight couldn't last much longer or we would have to take them on with 3 keyblades and 2 swords. I yelled at Sora. He popped up slamming a heartless in the ground. "Sora, gave them 2 chains, you'll get them back afterwards. Charon, Sarah clip those to the end of your blade." I yelled while I dropped my minigun and drew my own key. Sarah and Charon followed by orders and they swung there temporary keys at the heartless sending them back to where they came from. We kept beating for another hour, they heartless were diminished to just a few. Sora brought them down and we packed the gear and sat goodbye to Sarah and Charon. The battle had been won. "So did you learn anything?" I asked Sora, in the meantime Donald, Goofy and the king. "The leader of the organization is Xehanort the old apprentice of Ansem the wise and we didn't beat Ansem the wise but the heartless of Xehanort." Mickey explained. "But now we have to hurry, Xehanort went that way." Mickey continued and he ran off. We followed him into a small pathway.

Part 20.6: Meet the king

On a small overview of the battlefield we found Xehanort, Sora began interrogating him but Xehanort just looked forward and only responded: "I know no Kairi and for Riku maybe you should ask your king." Sora ran at him but he just disappeared. "He's gone." Sora whispered and he sank to the floor having a breakdown, Goofy ran at him and kneeled next to him trying to comfort him. I looked over the battlefield, there wasn't anything left on it. "What the hell is going on?" Sora wondered. "Way to fall for their trap." A voice called out behind us. We turned and there was a man with the black cape of the organization, he had spiky red hair and under his green eyes were small black arrows pointing down. He was leaning against the side of the wall. He got up and said: "This was all a setup of the organization." We drew our keys and took up a battle stance. "Xemnas is using you to destroy heartless, that's his big master plan." Donald asked who Xemnas was. "The guy you just saw. He's their leader. Got it memorized?" the man said and he spelled the name too. "Organization XIII wants to get rid of the heartless?" Goofy asked. "Man you're slow." The red haired guy answered. "Don't toy with us or we'll beat you to pulp" Amata threatened. The guy ignored her and started to explain. "Each heartless slain by those keys of yours releases a captive heart. That's what the organization is after." So what is the organization going to do with all those hearts?" I asked. "I'm not telling." The guy responded. We persisted and Sora realized the guy in front of us kidnapped Kairi. "Bingo! Name's Axel, got it memorized?" The guy answered to the acquisition."Where is she?" Sora asked. "Well uh... I'm sorry." He said before Sora could respond another of those hole the organization travel by opened up. A guy with blue hair appeared and Axel ran away through one of their gates. Sora wanted to follow him but the man stopped him. "We will assure he receives maximum punishment." The man said. Sora got angry and he started shouting against the blue haired man, Axel in the mean time had vanished. Sora asked to be allowed in the realm of darkness. "If it's Kairi you're worried about, we're taking good care of her." The man answered to the request. "Take me to her." Sora demanded. "Is she that important to you?" the man asked again. "Yes more than anything." Sora answered. "Show me how." The man said. To our surprise Sora dropped to his knees and pleaded to be taken to her. "So you really care a lot about her, in that case the answer is no." The man said to the kneeling Sora. The man laughed at the insults Sora threw at him and told him to take it out on the heartless. To which he had several heartless appear. While he was giving some speech about the heart, Maleficent appeared behind us. She yelled at the man that Kingdom hearts belonged to her and not to them. A small power struggle between the two started with us in the middle. In the end she jumped for us pulled up a wall of fire and told us to leave. She was actually trying to save our lives. When Sora wanted to make a remark she told us she would deal with us but for now she needed our help. Maleficent was then covered in Nobodies. Before we could leave the blue haired man send several heartless at us. We tried to block of as many attacks as possible without killing them, to stop the plans of the organization. We couldn't hold them at bay much longer. But then a bright light washed over us and when it cleared I saw that I was standing on the bridge of our ship. Maleficent had saved us. Sora felt in his pockets and found two things that weren't his. An ice cream packed in plastic so it wouldn't melt and a picture. On the picture were Hayner, Pence, Ollete and a fourth boy. The boy resembled Sora but was blonde. Sora was able to tell us the boy's name was Roxas but he didn't know how he knew that.


	21. Chapter 21: Nobody's world

Chapter 21: Nobody's world Part 21.1: Meeting new friends and revisiting our friends

On the ship Sora told me he had a new friend. "What the blue fur ball." I asked pointing to the only unfamiliar person or creature on board. The creature pulled out 2 guns and growled something. "Uh yeah him." Sora said "Are you serious, I can kick that beast to the end of the world." I responded laughing. The beast pulled 4 more guns with some extra and fired a warning shot at me. I quickly shut up because the beast wasn't looking to happy. "Anyway, his name is Stitch." Sora said and left again. I led the Stitch be and went back to giving orders. We travelled around to the worlds we had visit once before, this time the organization was forcing us to interfere and to kill heartless to save innocents. With every world we saved, we noticed a glitch on our system. After a few worlds we noticed it wasn't a glitch but a world. We saved all the worlds and set sail for Twilight town, since there was no direct path to the other world. After we landed we heard from Hayner that they were checking out the abandoned house to find out where to pouch came from. We decided to go along. At the mansion we searched the entire house in the library on the top floor we found a secret passage to a lab. Inside the lab were several monitors, Pence got to work on them and after 5 minutes a small beam opened up on the left. This had to be the way to the world of the organization, the end of our journey.

Part 21.2: The place in-between

We touched the beam and ended up in the same lab only this time the monitors were smashed. "This is Roxas' Twilight town." He said. We walked on in the lab and found a portal of darkness. We stepped through and ended up in something that looked endless. "Where the hell are we?" Amata wondered. "No idea, I think somewhere between our Twilight town and the other one." I responded. "Come let's keep moving." Sora said and we walked on. After half an hour several nobodies appeared. We drew our keys and attacked. We beat down numerous heartless but they just kept coming. It seemed that for every nobodies we destroyed two new ones appeared. "This is taking too long." Sora said kicking a nobody in the stomach and piercing it afterwards with his key. As if the god answered his prayers a flame scorched away a horde of nobodies. We looked around to see the origin of the flame only to see Axel standing there holding 2 circular weapons. "Get going." Axel shouted slashing a nobody in half. "Why?" Sora shouted back. "Don't ask just leave." Axel shouted. Then Axel got hit by several nobodies, they piled up on him. We rushed forwards to help him out. After beating the nobodies away Sora kneeled down to help him up. Axel explained that he had kidnapped Kairi but that she had got away only to be kidnapped by Saïx again. He told us Saïx was a member of the organization and that we should rescue her. A nobody jumped Sora but he cleaved it in half shouting that they should leave us alone. Instead of leaving we help Axel up and got ready for a fight. "Why are you doing this, go save Kairi!" Axel exclaimed. "We never leave men behind and you saved us making you part of our men." Amata answered punching a nobody in the face. Axel fought back but was getting tired like the rest of us. Then Axel unleashed a huge blast of fire incinerating every nobody around but leaving us unharmed. After the light from the blast had decreased we looked around to find Axel. He was laying on the ground, darkness was sapping away from him. "Axel! You alright." Sora said sliding to Axel. "Not really but that's what happens when you put your whole being in an attack. Not that nobodies actually have beings. Anyway I repeat myself, go find Kairi. And I'm sorry for what I did to her. " He said. "Listen mate, you can her tell that yourself when we find her, I'm not letting you die." I said punching a stimpack in his leg. "I'm afraid that won't work, not actually existing and all." Axel said. "No way I'm letting you die, I've never lost one man or woman on the surgery table, I'm not losing you too." I said. "Don't worry, your reputation will stay intact, since I'm not actually a man or woman." He replied to my statement. I ignored him and punched another stimpack in his leg. "It's no use, go." He said and opened up a portal. "I'm not leaving you here." I said and I started to drag him out followed by Amata and the rest.

Part 21.3: Losing someone and walking the town

I dropped Axel on the ground in the alley way were we had appeared. I leaned back over him while the rest walked out of the alley to make sure everything was save afterwards they came back, in that time I had cut open his robe and looked for any wounds, but there were none to find. Axel was fading away much quicker now, if I didn't find a way to save him he'd be the first human being I had lost when I could do something about it. I was starting to realize I would actually lose him. Axel slipped away with one last message for Sora, his body just vanished. I looked up and said: "Rest in peace and may your once lost soul find its way to whatever higher power you believed in." I walked out the alley. "Did he... pass on?" Sora asked. "yeah, he asked me to tell you the reason why he did all of it was to see Roxas again, because he was the only one who made him feel like he had a heart." I answered. "What has that to do with me?" Sora asked. "No idea, I just did what he asked." I replied. Sora shrugged and walked on. I sat down on an old box, Amata got next to me. "You alright?" She asked. "Yeah I guess, I mean I have never lost a man on the table before it feels weird in a way." I answered. Sora and the rest had already left, Amata and me were the only ones still around the alley. "Hey listen you passed the G.O.A.T. as a doctor then you knew there would be people you would not be able to save everyone." She tried to sheer me up. "I guess." I replied. "Hey cheer up he died in peace. That has to count for something." Amata said. "Yeah come on we should catch up with the rest." I said getting of the box and giving her a smile. She got off to and we ran to where the rest had gone.

We found the rest in front of a skyscraper, they were fighting off heartless and nobodies. But Sora was missing, according to Donald and Goofy, he had just disappeared. Ten minutes later Sora reappeared, he just fell out of the sky. After making sure he was fine we moved on through the city. It looked like DC but bigger and darker. We crossed the town until we came upon a cliff, on the other side was the castle, from the left side of the castle came a beam of light. Sora opened up a bridge so we could reach the castle and were on our way.


	22. Chapter 22: Castle of the nobodies

Chapter 22: Castle of the nobodies Part 22.1: Through the castle

We walked over the bridge and ended up on a gangway, Sora called out Kairi's name only to be asked to be silent by the king. We resumed our way, the castle seemed to be filled with only the strongest nobodies. Somewhere along the way we lost the king, he just took another path. The only light came from a huge Kingdom hearts moon hanging above the castle, this is where all the hearts went to. The fight was hard but at least we managed to climb up to a large hall without echo. There a man with an eye patch was waiting for us. His name was Xigibar, he was requested to destroy us since the job of the keybearer was finished. Using 2 pistol like weapons, he fought us. We had it hard, most of the time he stood back and shot from a distance but when he came close, we beat him the pieces. After a tiresome fight, Xigibar finally fell to the floor and disappeared. A bit higher Kairi was fighting off heartless and nobodies aided by a cloaked man. We ran up to aid them but be the time we got there, most of the heartless were disposed off. We cleaned up what was left of them and met up with them. Kairi had changed over the year, her hair had gotten longer and she had grown. When the man in black wanted to walk off Kairi stopped him and called him Riku. On our request the man removed his hood and revealed the face of Xehanort's heartless. "I'm no one just a castaway of the darkness." The man said. "Sora come here, say something to him." Kairi said hoping to find a way to keep Riku here. Sora walked over and Kairi placed his hand in Xehanort's heartless' hand, she asked Sora to close his eyes and he did. When Sora opened his eyes he had tears in them. "Riku ... It's Riku, Riku's here. I looked for you." Sora said falling on his knees. "Come on Sora pull it together." Riku said. But Sora just kept sitting on his knees crying. After some convincing words from Riku, Sora got up and dried his tears. But when Riku wanted to walk he needed some convincing of Sora to stay. Riku decided to stay whatever he looked like, Sora turned and said: "What do you guys say, One last Rumble?" I looked at Amata and she looked back at me. Together we answered: "What are you waiting for get moving." Sora ran off followed by everyone else.

Part 22.2: Proof of existence

We ran through the castle until we arrived at a chamber with 12 tombstones, 3 of them were blue, the others were red, on the other end was a door with a force field over it. Sora walked past them and stepped on a blue tombstone saying Gambler of fate. Sora disappeared and we jumped in behind him. On the other side was a man we had met before in Port Royal, there he tried to steal a chest with cursed Aztec gold. Luxord snapped his fingers and a deck of cards appeared surrounding everyone but Sora and me. When the cards disappeared so did the rest. "Bring them back or you will be sorry." I threatened Luxord. "Oh but that just wouldn't be fun now would it?" Luxord replied smiling. "What do you want?" Sora asked. "I just want to play a game." Luxord laughed and he shot cards at us. Sora ducked under one, I jumped over another one. We jumped at Luxord and smashed him to the floor. I pressed my key through his chest and Sora pierced his face. Luxord vanished in darkness and the others reappeared. We looked up to the moon. "We'll have to climb higher to find Xehanort." Riku stated and we left through the door we had entered. We looked at the second tombstone saying Lunar diviner. We stepped through and ended up in a room with a huge view on the moon, in front of the window was Saïx. "Only you could have made it this far... Roxas." He said. "That's getting old." Sora replied drawing his key. Donald and Goofy jumped in front of saying he was Sora and not Roxas. Saïx drew his weapon a huge sword with on the end a circle with spikes on it. "Different name, same fate." Saïx said and he rushed at us. Amata, Kairi, Riku and I were locked behind an invincible wall, so that we couldn't partake in the fight. Sora fought well and after only several minutes smashed Saïx's sword out of his hands followed by a hard slam against the side of his head sending him flying through the window, the wall holding us back lowered and we ran to the window. Saïx had landed several feet below us on a pike, he disappeared in darkness, Sora, Donald and Goofy had defeated him alone. Sora turned to Riku and asked. "Why is everybody calling my Roxas?" "Because Sora. Roxas is your nobody" Riku explained. "My... nobody?" Sora asked surprised and chocked. "But that's impossible I never turned into a heartless..." Sora said stopping when he remembered Radiant Garden. "I think Riku's right." I said. "Xemnas brought Roxas in the organization because he could use the key and he could built kingdom hearts that way. But Roxas betrayed them. After that I fought him because I taught that would wake you up. I lost, but the next time we met I made sure I was the strongest. But in the end I think it shouldn't have to, I think he left the organization because he wanted to meet you." Riku explained. "Roxas... I wish I could meet him too." Sora said disappointed but Riku walked over and pointed to Sora's chest. After Sora understood what it was about Riku left again and we followed. Back in the hall with the tombstones, the force field on the door had vanished and we pressed on in the hopes of finding the king again and ending the fight.

Part 22.3: The king, The real Ansem and a destroyed Kingdom Hearts

We found the king and Ansem just in time to hear Ansem's last words to the king, stating that the heart was not able to be formed to data, that the heart was too complex for anyone to understand. Ansem was holding a machine looking like it could explode any minute. Then Xehanort appeared. "I was wondering who was tampering with my Kingdom hearts. And look here you all are. How convenient for me. Ansem the wise, you look pathetic." he said. "Have your laugh. I deserve as much for failing in to see what a fool you are." Ansem replied. "Students do take after their masters. Only a fool would your apprentice. After all none of this would have happened without you. You are the source of all heartless. It was your research that inspired me to go further than you ever dared." Xehanort said. "I admit... my disregard brought chaos to more worlds then one. But what were you seeking? You erased me from the world, only to take my name. And continue research better left forgotten. Is this the answer you've been looking for?" Ansem asked. "All and more. I'm carrying on what you began and I'm creating a brand new world. One heart at the time. I thought you'd praise me, but all you ever do is hold me back. I understand though. Unlike me, you have a heart and you're powerless to control it. Consumed by the jealousy for the student that surpassed you." Xehanort answered. Ansem smile and simply said: "Xehanort, foolish student of a foolish man. You have surpassed nothing, only proven how little we both know. We may profess to know the heart, but its essence is beyond our reach." The machine was now giving of sparks. "We're both ignorant, as oblivious as when we began. I'm afraid that any world you try to create... Any world of your would be a world of ignorance. That's why you and your creation are destined to fall. We've said enough Riku you know your job, King Mickey, my friend, forgive me. Farewell." Ansem said and then he released the machine, it gave of a bright light and when it cleared there was nothing left of both Ansem and the machine. We looked around and saw that it was raining hearts but were the hearts fell heartless appeared. Riku had taken up his old form, but like Kairi had had changed, his hair had gotten longer and he had grown too. "Riku, you're back to normal." Sora said. "How?" I wondered out loud. "Well Ansem said anything could happen." Mickey answered. "Riku are you going to take that off?" Sora asked pointing to a blindfold Riku was wearing. Riku took of the piece of black cloth and revealed his azure blue eyes. "What was that?" Sora asked him. "His eyes couldn't lie." Mickey answered his question. This made Sora wonder to who Riku was lying. Riku said that he had been lying to himself. "Riku, why did you try to do so much yourselves, you've got friend like us." Sora said and he gestured to all of us. "Have you forgotten? I'll tell you why. Because I'm not a total sap like you." Riku said. "Say that again." Sora replied going up in his joke but the joke didn't last when the heart shaped moon started to dissemble releasing even more heartless. "Come on let's move." Sora said. "Hold on." Riku replied and he dropped his robe under it he wore a blue jeans, a yellow jacket without sleeved and a black undercoat. "You ready, because Xehanort is waiting." I said already running up the path. Sora and the rest followed shortly and we ran back into the castle, that was now flooding with heartless.

Part 22.4: Xehanort

The castle crawled with heartless, we cleaved our way through until we reached the top, there we decided to make our stand for a while. Before we could take out our weapons, Maleficent appeared accompanied by her side kick, Pete, we had met Pete on several occasions. "Be gone from here, we will hold them off." Maleficent said. "There's no way, we can take them all one." Pete replied to her order. "I will be sending them after Xemnas. Or perhaps you would rather fight him" Maleficent said using Xehanort's nobody name. Pete took a moment to think. "Frankly my dear I rather ... RUN!" He then shouted. "Off with you then" Maleficent said turning her attention to the oncoming heartless. When Pete was making his getaway he saw the king. "Well if it isn't the boat-boy king." He said. "Time to weigh anchor, captain Pete." Mickey replied. "What like Abandon ship? I don't think so." Pete said turning back to fight the heartless. Before we could leave Maleficent asked the attention of the king and Sora once more to tell them the castle would be hers. We turned away from the fighting duo and ran through the door were Xehanort was waiting.

Xehanort was mourning about his kingdom hearts. When he noticed us he said: "Warriors of the key, go fetch me more hearts." "No." Mickey, Sora, Riku and I replied. We drew our keys and pointed them at him. "Denizens of Light, answer me this. Why do you hate darkness?" He asked us. "We don't hate it. It's just kind of... Scary. The king answered his question "But the world is made up from light and darkness. You can't have one without the other, Because darkness is half of everything." Xehanort stated. "Well yeah, kind of make you wonder why we're afraid from the dark." The king said now doubting his answer. "It's because who's lurking inside it." Riku help him out. "Then allow me another question. You accept darkness but yet choose to live in light. So why is it that you loathe us, who teeter on the edge of nothing? We who are turned away by both light and dark, never given a choice." Xehanort continued. "That's simple. It's because you mess up our worlds. " Riku answered. "That might be ... however, what other choice might we have had?" Xehanort asked again. "Give it a rest. You're nobodies, you don't even exist. You're not sad about anything." Sora said now angry by his faked emotions. "Very good, you don't miss a thing. I can not feel sorrow... No matter what misery befalls the worlds. No matter what you think, what you feel, or how you exist." Xehanort said and he raised his arms. A bright light washed over us and I found myself standing next to Sora in a sort of illusion. In front of us was Xehanort and behind him was the skyscraper were Sora had vanished for a moment. We shot forward and started to beat him with our keys. Xehanort blocked of some strikes with beams of light that shot out the sleeves of his cloak. After an hour of beating him, he dropped to the ground and the illusion vanished. We were standing again on the platform looking over the heart shaped moon, Xehanort was missing. "Hey where's Xehanort?" Riku asked us. Before we could answer Donald pointed to the moon, in front of it was Xehanort looking heavily wounded. He turned to the moon and yelled: "Hear me kingdom hearts,! It seems we must begin anew. Ah but know this I will give you as many hearts as it takes. Mark my words. You can no more be complete without me than I without you. Heed me Kingdom hearts,. Lend me your power so that we may be complete. The power to erase the fools that hinder us." "He's losing it." I said taking out my key. "Xemnas no!" Mickey yelled but it was too late, all the hearts flooded in Xehanort. With one bright light he vanished but in return a door appeared, a large white door, a door we had all seen before, the door to kingdom hearts. "This is a door given to us to finish the fight make sure you're ready before you go in." Riku informed us. We checked our weapons and gear. When we were ready we turned to the door and raised our 5 keys.

Part 22.5: Kingdom hearts

A bright light glowed at the end of our keys and we raised them together, the light shot up in the sky and the door opened to this sign. "Come on let's get Xehanort." Sora said and he ran in. "Hey wait up!" we yelled and everyone ran in. On the other side was a town, it looked the town we had crossed before but then again it didn't. The buildings were black with white stripes running over them. In the middle was a huge machine with on top of it Xehanort. He raise his hand and the building around us flew at us. We dove under the first and started running to the machine. The second building that was shot at us, we jumped over it. Then Xehanort pulled up several buildings that blocked our path, Sora launched forward and sliced them in pieces, clearing the way for the rest of us. We reached a cliff after dodging more buildings, Kairi went back to the door, because she didn't feel safe here, Mickey decided to go along and guide her back. Xehanort didn't seem pleased with this and launched more buildings at us. We used these as a foothold to get to him. We didn't get to Xehanort himself, we landed on the engine. Several nobodies appeared and we beat them into the engine. After beating in about 20 nobodies, the engine exploded and we had to jump to the second one. We threw in nobodies in this one too and then jumped on to Xehanort himself. Before we reached Xehanort himself we made a stop at an engine part of the ship. When we smashed the thing, the shield around Xehanort lowered and we moved on. On the top of the ship was Xehanort wearing an armour and sitting on a throne, thirteen different weapons were place behind it. We looked at each other before attacking. Sora was the first to strike followed by Riku and me. We started to hit Xehanort with our keys, staff and shield. He wasn't that strong and offensive but he was tough, it took us an hour of beating before we managed to bring him down. A light washed over and we were standing back on the platform in the castle, Xehanort was right before us and he didn't look that lively. He sank to the ground. he said: "I need more rage, I need more hearts."Xehanort, there's more to the heart then hate and anger. It's full of all kinds of feelings. Don't you remember!" Sora pleaded trying to wake up at least a spark of humanity in Xehanort. But to no avail, he didn't feel anything. He vanished after stating this and we were left on our own. Everyone congratulated each other except for Riku, he walked off to a corner of the platform. Sora walked over to him to have a few words with him. While we were celebrating, the platform shook and Mickey hastened us to be quick. Riku offered to open a path so that we could go home. But it didn't work. It seemed that we had no way in getting home.

Part 22.6: Reunion

I called up Armstrong and asked or he could pick us up, but he declined, some strange wall was blocking off the ray. "Now how do we get out of here?" Sora wondered out loud. And like it was a sign, a portal opened up behind us. We couldn't find the one who opened but Donald, Goofy and the king went through first. Before Sora and Kairi walked through, a girl appeared. The girl was transparent, she wore a small white dress, had blonde hair and blue eyes. "Thank you Naminé." Kairi said. The girls smiled and turned to Sora. "See I told you we might meet again. Like we promised." She said. Sora looked at her not understanding but another voice responded: "You said we'd meet again, but when we did we might not recognize each other." Another guy appeared from Sora, he looked like the boy on the picture, so this had to be Roxas. "I did didn't I?" Naminé said. "But I know you." Roxas stated. "mmm... That's strange." Naminé said. "I think I understand. I see myself the way you remember me. And you see yourself the way I remember you." Roxas explained. "I always thought nobodies were destined to fade back in darkness..." Naminé said. "Yeah but you and I didn't. We got to meet our original selves." Roxas said. "So we can be together again! " Naminé said. "Right, as long Sora and Kairi are together so will we." Roxas confirmed. "We'll be together every day, right Sora?" Kairi asked. Sora replied with a very convinced yes. Kairi reached out her hand to Naminé and she took it vanishing in her. Sora did the same and the transparent duo was gone.

Part 22.7: Xehanort won't stay dead

Kairi stepped through the portal before Sora and Riku, Amata and I would go in last to secure the rest. Before Sora and Riku could get through the portal started to close. "Amata get through I'll take care of the boys ,go!" I ordered Amata and she jumped in the closing portal that closed behind her. To our left a hill appeared in the middle was a large white beast. It broke free and flew at the castle. On the head of the beast was Xehanort, the guy just wouldn't stay dead. The beast flew by and the platform started to topple. Riku ran to a small ship on the side with 2 platforms on. Sora and I jumped on them and we chased the beast. The creature was more like a machine when we got closer, it had engines and the wings were made of metal. Nobodies appeared around us and Sora and I threw them in the engines blowing them up. We flew closer to the wings and we destroyed those too. We then landed on the head to confront Xehanort. Xehanort wore his armour again. But this time he was more on the offensive side, the whole fight was a blur of laser beams, sword strikes and energy shields. But in the end we managed to take Xehanort out. The creature crashed and I got hit in the head by a piece of wreckage, knocking me unconscious.

When I woke back up I saw I was laying in a very surrealistic place, it seemed to be round and what I presumed were wall spinet around and had black lines over the white walls. Xehanort was talking to Sora and Riku not far from me. I ran over and joined them. Xehanort seemed to just have finished his speech because he flew at us with 2 beams of light in his hands. He robes had changed too. Now they were white with a black pattern on it. Xehanort fought with an inhuman passion, he was a haze of white and black. Tendrils of darkness shout from his wrists and he duplicated him from time to time to pin one of us down. We got to hit him from time to time until he grabbed hold of Sora with the darkness. Xehanort send a clone at Riku but I jumped it and pinned it to the ground. Riku ran to Xehanort and Sora but he wouldn't get there in time. I let the clone go pulled my second grenade ran close enough to toss it at Xehanort and yelled: "Hey Xehanort, catch!" I tossed the grenade pulling the pin out as I tossed it. Xehanort looked at it and exploded in his face before he could react. The blast didn't got the restraints of Sora but stopped the electric surge on them for a moment, in that brief moment Riku managed to reach Sora and break him out. I met up with them and we ran at Xehanort, he was still dazed from my grenade giving us the window to beat him senseless. But Xehanort managed to escape our grasp once more, he charged up a million or so light bolts and aimed them at us. We got back to back and Xehanort let go. We used our key to block off as many shots as possible. Xehanort kept creating bolt but eventually he ran out and then we moved, we launched forward to him and started to beat him, this time Xehanort didn't get away, this time we clobbered him till he didn't move anymore. Xehanort vanished in a flash of light and all around us Nobodies appeared. There were like a million nobodies around us. We got back to back and fought for our lives. Somewhere in the middle of battle Riku was hit in the side. Since I had lost my bag with supplies in the crash of the ship, I didn't have any Stimpacks with me to help him out. After half an hour of fighting the nobodies disappeared again. Riku collapsed and we ran to his aid. Riku was afraid he wouldn't make it, I inspected the wound and concluded that he would survive but that we had to get out of here. We picked up Riku and dragged him between us around, I dragged and listened to the talks Sora and Riku had not interfering too much. Then when I was losing hope a bright light appeared and we walked in.


	23. Chapter 23: Leaving

Chapter 23: Leaving Part 23.1: The dark beach and the white beach

When the light cleared we found ourselves on a beach, it was night and all around us were grimy shapes. We set Riku down by the water and Sora sat down next to him. "Wait here I'll go look around or I can find something useful." I said and took off. I looked around on the beach and between the shapes but I didn't find anything. I returned to the other and sat down next to them. We sat there for a long time, in complete silence, looking at the stars. I lost all sense of time but eventually Riku saw something. It was a message in a bottle. "It's for you." Riku said, handing the letter to Sora. I looked over his shoulder, the letter came from Kairi, it seemed like it had been written a while ago. Sora read out loud: "Thinking of you where ever you are. We pray for our sorrows to end, and hope our hearts will blend. Now I will step forward and realize this wish. And who knows: Starting a new journey may not be so hard or maybe it's already begun. There are many worlds, but they share the same sky, one sky, one destiny." When he finished the letter a bright light shone upon us. It was a door, we know it would bring us home so we rushed to get through. The next thing I see is an island from above, I noticed we are falling. I look like I'm burning up but I don't feel the heat, I see the sea approaching and crash into it. Sora and Riku fell before so they already popped their heads above water. I swim back up and look at the island, it looks like the one where we fought the fake Ansem, on the shore is Kairi. She waves at us, we swim to shore but from the moment we start running some people rush past her. Donald and Goofy jump at Sora and Mickey runs at Riku, who catches him and holds him up in the air. I smile at this sight and then I see another familiar face appear next to Kairi, one who means more to me then to the rest. I ran over to Amata and she jumps me to hug me. "You okay?" She asks. "You know me, no matter how rough the water gets, I keep sailing." I answered. "yes you always do, did you end it?" She asked. Meanwhile Sora had walked up to Kairi. "Yeah we did and you are you fine?" I asked. "Yeah I was worried you wouldn't return." Amata said. "You worry too much." I said and kissed her and she kissed back. I couldn't believe we saved another world

Part 23.2: Explaining to the parents

"So what will you do now?" Sora asked after everyone had calmed down a bit. "I don't know, I guess we'll travel on, go to other places meet new people." I answered. "Well fella's I'd like to come along." The king offered. "Sure, the more the merrier." Amata replied. "Fine but first I'll have to take care of some business at the castle, I'll be back in a week." The king said. "We'll enjoy a vacation here." I said smiling. Amata smile to at that prospect. "Very well, we'll leave you to your vacation, come on Goofy and Donald." The king said and he called up his gummiship. "And what about, what do you want to do now?" I asked Sora. "Well I don't know, I'll first have to explain to my mother what happened to me." He answered. "We'll take the blame, but wait a minute because when we show up in fighting gear, your mom will go crazy." I offered, Sora gladly accepted my offer and I asked Armstrong to send down some decent clothes. He dropped 2 T shirts, 2 trousers and some normal sport shoes. "Is there a place we can change?" I asked Sora. "Uh sure, that shack over there should do fine." He replied pointing to a small shack to the left. We walked over and got in. We took of our armour and had it beamed up, then undid our weapons and changed into the fresh clothes. We walked back out and met up with Sora, Kairi and Riku. "Come on let's go meet your parents." I said. "Sure just follow us." Kairi said. Kairi led us to some boats and we peddled to another island nearby. The island was larger and on this one were actual houses. Kairi took us through town. In the mean time Sora told us how he got to meet us. We walked into a dead end street, the houses looked all the same. Now Sora took the lead, he guided us to a house on the end of the street. First Sora sighed and he knocked on the door. A woman opened the door, she had brown hair like Sora. When she saw Sora she broke out in tears and grabbed him. "What... happened... to... you?" She asked. "Allow me to answer that question m'am." I said, she looked up at me and invited us in, being surprised to see Riku again too. "Before I start would you phone up the other parents so I only have to explain once?" I asked Sora's mother. She nodded and walked to the phone. She made 2 phones calls and then asked if we would like coffee or something. We told her we preferred something fresh and she brought us some Lemonade. After a few minutes the other parents knocked on the door. After some emotional moments of reunion the parents sad down to listen to me. I waited till everyone was quiet and then started. I was lying but if I told the truth the parents would freak out. "Before I start I think it's best to first introduce me and my wife. We're adventurers we sail around the world and write about it. So now, 2 years back there was a heavy storm, at that time we were employed by a company to write a book and we were on deadline. Now in that night we saw something in the water, it was a raft, on it were 3 people: Sora, Riku and Kairi. We took them onboard but we couldn't sail back since our shortage of time, instead we offered them a job on the ship. They got paid and we would drop them off when we crossed with the island again, that was today. My apologies that they couldn't call our send a letter, we didn't exactly stop at modern places so there were no mailboxes and we didn't have telephones so they couldn't call either." I lied. The parents seemed to accept this story. After a short silence one mother I think it was Riku's asked: "So what will you do now?" "Well we were hoping to get a small vacation before our next assignment." I said. "You can stay with us." Kairi's dad offered. "Thanks, we don't really want to be a problem." Amata said. "Oh don't worry, I have a big house and it's the least we can do for bringing our children back home." Kairi's mom said. We accepted the offer and Sora's mother offered us to stay for dinner, so an hour later we were sitting on a large table in the garden eating. After the dinner I talked to the parents until we got to my travels. "So your next trip, where will you go?" Riku's dad asked. "Well, I've been asked to travel upstream of a river to a tribe of villagers." I lied. "My god isn't that dangerous?" The dad asked. "Yes but I would like to take you son and his friends back along to help us on the ship." I said. To this the parents looked at me. "Well I don't know." Kairi's parents wondered. "They'll be perfectly save they just have to help around a ship and off coarse they'll get paid." Amata picked in on the lie. "Kairi can go." Her parents said. "Riku too, but keep him save ok?" His parents asked us. "No problem." Amata said. I turned to Sora's mother: "So how about Sora m'am?" She looked at me and said: "He can't go, he's grounded for running away." Sora's face turned sad and he walked off. The rest of the evening was sober so we left early.

Part 23.3: Seven days of holiday and leaving again

Though out the week Sora kept asking his mom or he could come but she only led him say goodbye when we left. I talked to Sora and asked if he wanted to come with me. He was more than eager to come along but he couldn't, I told him not to worry that I would find a way. The rest of my vacation I made a plan to take Sora with us. When the day was there I asked Armstrong to come in low so that we could stand in the docking area to say goodbye. Armstrong took the ship as close as he could, the parents were standing a bit further away to give us some privacy to say goodbye to Sora. "So I guess this is it?" I said. "Yeah I guess, I'll miss you, all of you." He answered. "Hey... don't worry, you'll always have the memories and the others will be back, anyway it was fun to travel with you next to me." I said reaching out my hand. In one second Sora figured my plan out. He grabbed it and I pulled him in, the parents came running and I told Armstrong to pull up a little but not to close the doors. "Bye mom, I'll miss you, don't worry I'll come back." Sora said waving goodbye, then Armstrong closed the doors and we left the atmosphere. Back in space I offered Sora and Kairi something else, split them from their nobodies and give the nobodies actual beings. They accepted and I took them to the lab to start the procedure. In the middle of the procedure I was called to the bridge. I walked in and saw a ship floating in front of us. "How are you?" I asked over a channel that was opened between them and us. "Hey you'll this is Axel can I join you guys?" Axel's voice asked. "Sure but you'll have some stuff to answer for with Sora and Kairi." I said back. I gave him orders to dock and he landed his ship and met me at the lab. Inside the procedure was finished and Roxas and Naminé had actual beings again. Axel explained how he came back to life and asked if we could give a being to data. We asked the data and we started to program. In the mean time Mickey had shown up and we prepared to leave for a next dimension.

Book 5: Tamriel


	24. Chapter 24: Jail

Chapter 24: Jail Part 24.1: extra members

Before we left we finished the creation, from the capsule came a girl with short pitch black hair and blue eyes, she had a slight familiarity over her. "Boys and Girls, this is Xion the fourteenth member of organization XIII" Axel introduced us. "UH, you seem familiar are by any change relative to either Sora or Kairi?" Amata asked. "Well uh, I'm like a clone from Sora with memories of Kairi interwoven." Xion explained. "That explains a lot." I said. "Hey Axel, care to explain why you tried to kidnapped me." Kairi asked now that there was a moment. "Uh... yeah... well... about that... see... I like ... wanted to see Roxas again and kidnapping you seemed like a good idea to lure him out." Axel explained. "Well I can understand that, so I forgive you." Kairi said. Axel was more than happy. I told everyone we would leave very soon so that they should go and find a room. Everyone left the lab and Amata and I walked to the bridge.

Part 24.2: Landing

Everyone was waiting for us at the bridge. I walked to my overseeing spot. "The dimension jumper is ready for use." Armstrong announced. "Well what are you waiting for, hit it." I said, Armstrong smiled, removed the new protective box around it and slammed the button. The shield over the window lowered and the ship started to shake again. After a few minutes it stopped again and the shield raised again. In front of the ship was a planet with one continent around it were islands but the entire planet was ruled by one piece of land. "Okay Amata let's pack." I said. Amata left the room and Sora and Kairi walked in. "Shouldn't you take more people than just you two?" Kairi asked. "No we'll be fine but before we leave I have a question: How do you feel about eternal life?" I asked. "We'd love it." Sora said. "Well go to the lab Isaac will have something for you." I said with a smirk. The duo left and I followed them but instead of going to the lab I walked to the Armoury. I packed a sword, an axe and a few knives. Amata took a few knives, a bat and a sword. We both strapped on our armour and left, before I walked out I took a magnum and tugged it in my pants. We walked to the teleportation room, Armstrong had already picked a drop spot so the only thing we should do was step on the platform. The familiar light blinded me but when it cleared I found myself in a large room standing on a round table, around the table were people that looked rather wealthy. One man in a red robe and with pointy ears stood up and yelled for guards. From several doors, men in white and gold armour rushed in and jumped on the table, surrounding us. "Drop the weapons." One guard shouted. "Okay okay, Amata take of your weapons." I said while I reached for my axe and placed it on the ground., followed by my sword and knives. The guards walked over and dragged me away, Amata was right behind me. I was taken through the city until I reached a large tower. Inside Amata and I were separated. I was pushed into a room with a table and a guard with a darker armour. The guard told me to put all my possessions on the table. I took of my armour and placed it there. The man wrote something down on a parchment and placed my armour in a chest. I took out my magnum, he wrote something down and put it away. In that order we passed through everything I carried with me. From my food to my clothes in the end, I was given a shirt of cloth, trousers of the same material and a pair of rag tag sandals. I put them on and the guard took me to a cell, on my way there I saw Amata being shoved in a cell, I was taken in further. All the cells seemed to be taken but one. The guard called another guard. "Where's the key to this cell?" He asked. "No idea, this cell was of limits." The new guard replied. "Whatever get me the key." The first guard said. The new guard ran off and returned a few minutes later with a key. He opened up the door and shoved me in. I looked around. There was a bed in the cell and nothing more. I lay down and tried to contact Armstrong, but I had no success. I looked up to my ceiling and dozed off a sleep.

Part 24.3: Jail break

I spend months in my cell, being barely fed. I was never permitted to leave my cell and on one talked to me. But then my rescue appeared. At first I thought I was hallucinating when the men in armour stood before me cell door. "This cell is supposed to be off limits." One said. "Usual mix up in the watch I ..." Another voice said. "Never mind, open the door." the first voice said again. "Stand back prisoner." The second voice said again and I stepped back against the wall of my cell. The door swung open and the men came in. One of them told me to stay where I was while the other walked to a wall. The third person to enter my cell was dressed royally, he wore a large red amulet. "You I know you..." He said. I just looked at him. "Then the stars were right, today is the day. Gods give me strength." He continued. "Uh, excuse me sir, I have no idea who you are." I responded. The man with the amulet looked at me and said. "I am your emperor, Uriel Septim. And these are my blades, they have to guide me to safety for assassins are after me." "Sir we must leave." The second guard said. This one turned out to be a girl. She pressed a stone in the wall and it slid open. The invaders of walked in but kept in open to have an escape route. I saw this as my chance and followed them in. After walking for a few minutes the men were jumped by a group of people in red. I grabbed one by the neck and snapped it. The battle was short but one of the emperor's guards died, the girl that had opened the passageway lay on the floor with a gaping wound in her chest. Another guard picked up her sword, I picked a small sword she had been carrying up. The emperor walked over to me and said: "you seem rather resourceful, why don't you come with me to aid my guards." The guards looked at him in shock. "Sir with all due respect, for all we know this prisoner..." The guard that had kept me against the wall began. "I know who he is and he is coming along." The emperor defended me. The guard hesitantly agreed and we went on our way. The rest of the journey was peaceful until we reached the sewer entrance. There was a small problem there, it was blocked. We tried a small side passage but that ended in a dead end. Behind us ten or twenty assassins showed up , I was told to stay with the emperor while the two remaining guards fought them off. I relaxed a little until the wall next to me crumbled. Behind it was another red dressed man, I tried to strike him but he lifted his hand and I was paralyzed. He stroke down the emperor before I could strike him down. The paralyses stopped and I raised my short blade and brought it down making a huge cut in his skull. One of the guards came running. "Are they gone?" I asked. "Yes but we lost another one." The guard stated. "I'm afraid we lost some on else." I sighed and showed him the body of the emperor. "By the nine what happened?" The guard asked. "One of those killers stunned me and then killed him." I said. "Well then it wasn't your fault, listen one of us should go and bring the amulet to Jauffre. I think you should do it." The guard said. "Okay, where do I find Jauffre?" I asked. "He lives in Chorrol, I'll mark it on a map I you want." The guard offered and he took out a map and pin pointed the location. I walked further alone and left the dark tunnels through the sewers.


	25. Chapter 25: Helping a damned city

Chapter 25: Helping out a damned city Part 25.1: The burning city

In left the sewers, it was good to feel the sun on my skin again. I walked to the water and washed the grime and dirt from my face. I looked around, the world was green, the water clean and the animals seemed not mutated. I looked on my compass and walked in the direction where Chorrol should be. After a day walk I reached the city gates. I knocked it and 2 guards opened it. "Hey excuse me sir, do you have any idea where I can find a man named Jauffre?" I asked one of the guards. "He lives in Weyon priory just down the road." He answered, I thanked him and left. I arrived at the priory and knocked on the door. A young monk opened the door. "Hey, I'm send to find Jauffre, I have a message for him." I said. The monk told me to follow him and he took me to a desk and walked away telling me Jauffre was on his way. A few moments later, an older man who was almost completely bald. "You're Jauffre?" I asked. "Yes I'm father Jauffre why did you ask for me." He replied. "Well there isn't really an easy way to say this so... the emperor has died, I have been tasked to deliver his amulet to you." I explained handing him the amulet. Jauffre looked at it in shock and turned his attention to me. "You must rest we will discuss what has to be done tomorrow." A monk walked over and took me to a room with a small bed. I lay down and feel asleep.

I woke up with the sound of my communicator. I turned it on. "_Darkhart do you hear me over?" _A voice called over. "_Hey Armstrong, yeah I here but I have some news." _I replied._"Tell me." _He answered. _"Well first of all I'm going to have to save this world, second and this is depressing, I lost Amata, she's trapped in a cell." _I explained. _"That's too bad to hear, don't worry you'll get her out." _Armstrong tried to cheer me up. _"I hope so, well got to go, there's a monk listening on my door."_ I said and pulled open the door. There was indeed a monk eavesdropping on me, after a quick apologize from him, he took me to the desk where Jauffre sat behind. "Sit down my friend." Jauffre said offering me a chair. I sat down. "Have some breakfast son, we have much to discus. First the amulet, how did you get it in your possession?" Jauffre asked. "Well, I was in the cell through which he passed and he took me along." I explained. "Why were you in jail if you don't mind me asking?" "I appeared with my girlfriend in a chamber from some high guys in the city." I explained. "Wait are you the one that appeared in the council room?" Jauffre asked surprised I confirmed and asked him to continue. "Now, I don't know if you are aware of certain things but we need to find an heir for the throne or this world will come to its end." Jauffre said. "Where do I find this heir?" I asked. "Well, the official sons of the emperor have been killed but there is one adulterate son in Kvatch." Jauffre told me. "Then Kvatch is where I'll go, where is it?" I asked. Jauffre showed it on my map and I left. I ran for a few hours until I found the way up to the city, as I got closer the sky colored red. I met a man on my way up who told me I had to run away. I now was getting a little concerned. I climbed up further and reached a camp, I asked around and found out the city had been attacked by deadra. I looked for the priest but didn't find him. I walked further and reached the defensive setting of the city guards. "Hey, listen guys I'm looking for the priest is he still in the city?" I asked the guards. "What are you doing here! Get back to the camp now, there's more of those beasts coming through." A guard yelled and pointed at a large red portal. From inside the portal came knights running, they were dressed in red armour and wielded vicious looking swords. I jumped over the barricade and pressed the first knight to the ground, pulled of his helmet and smashed his already ugly face with my fists, the guards fought some of the deadra off and I finished mine off, seizing his blade and jumping a new one. I disembowelled the first knight and kicked the second one in the groin before decapitating him. The guards pulled back and I followed them behind the barricades. "You know you're pretty talented for a peasant, what's your name?" A guard asked. "It's Darkhart and is there a way to get into the city? I really need to get the priest out." I said. "Well the only way in is, through the front gate, but that blasted portal is in the way, if you could close it we would move in and try to secure the city." The guard said. "Sure no problem." I said and jumped back over and rushed to the portal.

Part 25.2: The dark planes

I looked around, the place I ended up in had a close resemblance to hell, all around the place looked scorched, what had to be water turned out to be lava. I saw a beast coming at me, it looked like a death claw only smaller and without the vicious claws. I stabbed the beast in the mouth and it fell down. I looked around again, on a bridge in front of me I saw a man fighting of several beast. I ran to his aid and together we killed of all the beasts. The man introduced himself as Savlian Matius. He was the captain of the guard, he and some men went in to close the gate but they were all killed except for him and his superior: Menien Goneld. He was captured and taken to a tower, I send Savlian back to lead the troops outside. I went on my way. I fought my way through this despicable piece of hell, finally I reached the tower where Savlian said they kept Menien. I kicked in the large door and looked around. The base level seemed empty. I walked through the passages around it and took the stairs up. Thanks to some traps I hadn't seen coming, my shirt was ripped to shreds. I kept climbing until I was just under some sort of membrane. It was too hard to stab through so I went in through a door, I walked on and ended up on top of the membrane. Above me was a cage, inside was am an screaming in agony because he was being tortured by another of the knights. I ran up the stairs and drew the knight's attention. He came running for me swinging a veracious looking mace. I dodged his strike and pushed my own sword in his chest. The beast fell down and I wiped my sword with his hair. "Quick, you've got to get the key and close the gate, just take the door to you left and get the sigil stone." Menien yelled. "I went through the knight's pockets and found a black iron key. I got up and turned to Menien. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine now move!" He yelled again. I followed his orders and ran through the door. On the others side was a small catwalk over the scorched fields. I ran over trying to keep my balance. The fall down would certainly kill me if I fell. I finale reached the other side and pushed open the door. I saw that I was in a similar room as the room where Merien was, the only thing different was that now a bright red beam went upward through the membrane. I climbed the stairs but I was met halfway by another knight but this one wielded a shield and a sword. He launched forward and I blocked his strike the only thing I didn't expect was that he wouldn't use his shield in an offensive way but he did. Whit a hard swing of his shields I tumbled down the stairs. I got back up and swung out against the knight, he raised his shield and blocked my strike, in response he swung his blade lower at my chest, I jumped back but the strike left a cut on my chest. I kicked the knight in the chest and he didn't seem to expect that because he stumbled back and fell on the stairs. His shield fell from his hand and so did his blade. I jumped at him and pushed my sword through his chest killing him. I picked up his shield and strapped it to my bare back. The knight's sword I took along to. I climbed back on the stairs and saw the stone. I walked over to it and grabbed in the beam. I took the stone but as soon as I did the tower shuddered and rocks came down. I jumped down and teared through the membrane taking a part with me. I moved quickly I dropped the stone and turned the membrane till it was above, the membrane swelled up and I started to fall slower. Finally I touched the ground. I moved quickly because this tower was coming down. I snatched the stone from the ground and burst out the doors and headed for the portal. Right after I stumbled through the portal closed. I walked over to the defences. "You did it. You actually closed the gate now we can liberate the city." Savlian said. "Yeah but before we go, does anyone have an extra shirt?" I asked.

Part 25.3: Freeing the city of Kvatch

About half an hour later all the guards and me were waiting behind the defences. I was wearing a new shirt and held my 2 swords. Savlian gave the order and we ran at the gate. Behind the gate was Kvatch, it looked completely destroyed the tower of the church had blocked of our way to the castle and more rubble blocked a way around the church. "Head for the church!" Savlian ordered and I ran at it cutting down several impish beasts in the process. I cut a path to the church and waited until everyone was inside, in the process of getting to the church we had exterminated every single beast around. Inside the church was a fire burning. I looked around there were a little over 20 people inside. Savlian walked over to some guards and I went looking for the heir of the throne, I was kicking myself for not asking his name or appearance. I looked around and asked around. In the end I found the heir, he turned out to be the priest. Before I talked to him, I was asked to help out liberating to entire city. I joined in and we ran out the other door, The city was burning here as well. We ran on killing beasts but when we reached the castle the gate turned out to be closed. I had to run back go under the church and open up the gate. I opened the gate and we were free to storm the castle. We rushed in and I was send to find the count, I found him inside his quarter but not alive. I searched his body and took a ring that looked important. I ran back and told Savilian the sad news. I handed him the ring and because I had helped him in saving the city he gave me an armour of Kvatch I took it and walked back to the church to pick up the priest and get to Jauffre.


	26. Chapter 26: On the run

Chapter 26: On the run Part 26.1: Travelling

I walked in the church and walked over to the priest. "Hey, are you Martin?" I asked. A brown haired man with kind eyes look up. "That's me." He said. "Good, you're coming with me, get your things." I said. I walked out and waited for him outside. 5 minutes he walked out with a bag. "Where are we going?" Martin asked. "Weyon priory near Chorrol, you ready?" I replied, he confirmed and we started walking. During our walk, Martin tried to start a conversation. "So why do they need me in the priory and why did they send you?" He asked. "To your first question I'd say you're the next emperor, to your second, let's just say I have my reasons." I replied. Martin stopped walking. "What, I mean I can't be the new emperor, I'm just a priest." He said shocked to discover his legacy. "Well it's true 'your majesty' now keep moving I want to get to the priory tonight, Jauffre will explain everything." I said getting him to walk on. "So what are your reason to do this, I mean you don't actually look like a monk and you're neither a blade since you don't wear their sword." He stated. "You honestly have no idea when you have to shut up." I responded. "Well don't I at least have to right to know the motivation behind the man who saved a city?" He asked. Marin was actually getting on my nerves so I turned around. "Listen, if I tell you will you shut up?" I asked. Martin nodded. "Fine, the reason I do this, the sole reason behind my actions are a girl in prison, she's the only one in this world that knows what I've been through." I said. "You mean like a criminal?" He asked. "No she was locked up for no reason, like me. That's how I ended up here." I said. Martin seemingly satisfied with my answer kept quiet for a while. An hour later Martin tried again. "So what did you mean by knowing what you've been through?" He asked. I sighed, since this guy wouldn't give I gave in. "I've fought horrific fights, I've lost people under my command, I've been experimented on, ... I have seen the worst of the worlds and she has too." I said, Martin got quiet again and we moved on in silence. We reached the priory a couple of hours later, but to my surprise it was under attack.

Part 26.2: Defending the priory

I rushed over the small square of the priory, drawing my 2 swords and taking a swing at the first attacker that came running. I pushed both of them through his ribs and he fell down, I recognized the robes my attacker was wearing, they were bright red and had hoods, it were the same the killers of the emperor wore. I fought off some more attackers helped by Martin, who turned out to be a capable fighter for a priest. Ones the square was empty I helped up a surviving monk and asked him where Jauffre was. The monk pointed to the church and I ran in. Inside Jauffre was fighting of 4 attackers. He wielded a large katana. I jumped in and killed one, in the surprise Jauffre stoke down 2 and Martin killed the last one. "Darkhart, good to see you here. Did you find him?" Jauffre asked. "Who do you think the kid behind me is?" I answered his question, Jauffre smiled but not for long. "We have to get the amulet it's still in the main building." He said. "I'll get it, stay here, you can brief Martin in the meantime." I said walking at door, I opened it and walked out in the square. More robed men were waiting. "Okay guys, who wants to die?" I asked and jumped at the first robed man.

I walked over to around in the main building once again cursing that I didn't wait for a description of the location of this time the amulet. I walked in Jauffre's room and noticed a table that was empty but something seemed to have laying there before. I walked and fought my way back to the church and met up with Jauffre and Martin. "About the amulet, was it on a table in your bedroom?" I asked Jauffre . "Yes it was." He answered. "Well in that case I've got some bad news, the amulet has been stolen." I said. Jauffre cursed but there wasn't any time to discuss our next move because more attackers kicked in the door of the church. I raised my swords and jumped at 2 of the attackers, cutting their stomachs open. Jauffre waved his large katana around with great skill. Martin stabbed and lashed out to the men but he didn't really hit anyone. "We've got to get out of here." Jauffre said. "Lead the way." Martin shouted. "I'll cover you guys, get moving." I said punching another attacker in the face, crushing his nose. Jauffre cut his way through the attackers and got to the door, Martin soon followed him and I was right behind Martin. The attackers shased us but I led Jauffre and Martin into the woods, after a short chase the attackers gave up and pulled back. Martin was panting heavily from the effort. Jauffre cleaned his blade and I looked around. "So any idea, where we should go?" I asked Jauffre. He bound his sword to his back and answered. "We should go to cloud ruler temple." "Good, you probably know where it is so you should lead us." I said, Jauffre nodded and we left.

Part 26.3: Cloud ruler temple

We walked north, but before we started to travel we stopped in Chorrol to get supplies. "Listen you'll need some armour when we'll travel, go to Fire and steel see what you like." Jauffre said before he walked into Northern goods and trade. I walked into the smithy it was gloomy and dark inside. A dark man was standing behind the counter. "Hey listen I would like some armour not to heavy or expensive." I asked. "Well then I'd advise you to buy some chainmail armour it's pretty light and is rather cheap." The man said. "Good I'll take a shirt and gloves and a set of boots like these." I replied pointing to a set of steel boots. The man packed everything and I payed him. I left the smith and tossed the put the chainmail on in an alley way. I waited outside the Northern trade and goods for Jauffre to come out. While I waited my mind wandered off to Amata, was she all right and whether or not she could wait for a little while longer. I was pulled back to reality by Martin who told me we were ready to leave and he handed me a backpack. We left Chorrol and headed north, it turned out that the temple we were heading to was up high north, we walked mostly through the forest to avoid attackers. After 2 days travel Jauffre told us we were close. It was getting about time, we were running low on food and our toes started to freeze of from the cold. Jauffre led us to a large fortress, there were banners on the wall with 2 swords and a crown on it. Jauffre knocked on the large gate and it slid open. We walked in and were greeted by two lines of soldiers. They raised their blades and welcomed their emperor but Martin told them he wasn't emperor yet so they shouldn't do this. Jauffre walked over to me and offered me to join their ranks. I gladly accepted and he handed me a blade. I walked in and looked for the dorms to get some rest


	27. Chapter 27: Tracking the killer

Chapter 27: tracking the killer Part 27.1: Leaving the temple

I woke up and looked around for Martin, he was reading books in the main hall. "Ah Darkhart, I need to talk to you about our next step." Martin said. "What next step, I'm leaving for the imperial city and I'm going to get Amata out." I replied adjusting my newly acquired sword. "Listen ,Darkhart if you want to get your girl out of the imperial prison, you'll need help from the emperor and that is Martin, unfortunately he still has to be crowned so you better work along." Jauffre said. "Well in that case, how do we get your amulet back?" I asked. "Well we know who assassinated the emperor, it was the mythic dawn organization. Baurus, the only survivor from the sewers beside you is already tracking them down in the Imperial city." Jauffre explained. "Why don't you just send more men to find them?" I asked. "We can't we need every man here to defend the emperor so you'll have to help out Baurus." Jauffre said. "Well I'll better get on my way then." I said and left. I packed some rations and got a horse, after some practise and falling off, I managed to ride it with what looked like elegance. I rode out to the Imperial city.

Part 27.2: Books to find killers

I arrived in the Imperial city half a day later, I found Baurus at Luther's boarding-house. He told me to follow him into the basement to help him kill a mythic dawn assassin. I disposed of the assassin with one strike of my sword after wards Baurus told me he had found a way to track the mythic dawn, we would simply have to find all of their holy books or at least copies of them. I found the first one on the corpse of the assassin. Baurus send me to the arcane university to get the second volume from a friend of his. This friend turned out to be a human like tiger who called herself a kajiit she gave me the book and told me where I might be able to find to third copy but also that there was no way for an outsider to find the fourth volume. I told her I would do my best and left for the first edition book store where I might be able to find the book. I walked in and asked the man behind the corner for the book. He told me he had a copy but that he had sold it to another client. The man walked in a few minutes later and I approached him after he had bought the book. "Listen I really need that book." I told him. "No way, I paid good money for this book." The man replied. I noticed that the man had point ears. "Listen point ears, that books has to help me to find the bloody killers of the emperor so give it to me or I'll take it from your corpse." I threatened. "You mean the mythic dawn was behind the killing, my god I didn't know. Here take it and here's how to find the fourth part." The man said and he gave a piece of paper and the book. I looked at the paper it said that the man had to met the sponsor at the sunken sewers. I took the note to Baurus and he led me to and through the sewers, they were filled with large crabs and green monsters, there weren't an actual challenge so we dealt with them quickly, finally we reached an iron door. Baurus told me the sponsor was behind this door I offered to meet the sponsor and he should cover me. Baurus agreed and he walked up some stairs to give me some cover from above. I opened the door and saw a table with an old chair. I sat down on the chair and waited.

Part 27.3: Finding the hide out

After a while a man in red robes walked in. "Greetings, seeker of the dawn." He said. "Greetings do you have the book?" I asked. "You seem eager to join us" he replied, a whistle came from above and the man then yelled "I told you to come alone." And he drew a sword. Before he could bring the sword down on my head I kicked the table in his stomach and stabbed him with my own blade. I saw Baurus fighting 2 other assassins on a short walkway above the ground. I searched the sponsor for the book and found it. I kicked in an iron fence and ran up some stairs to help out Baurus. By the time I reached him he had killed the first one, I jumped the second one and pierced his chest. Baurus checked for injuries and we left the room, we climbed up to through a ladder and ended up in a house we left and Baurus informed me he was going to the temple. I agreed and walked to the arcane university. The kajiit woman who gave me the second copy helped me to translate to find the answer to the riddle hidden in the books. After several days of looking I found something the first letter of every chapter formed a sentence that led me to a tomb in the centre of the city, I had to see it at noon. I waited for an hour and then when the sun shone upon it, bright red symbols appeared. It was map showing the location of their hideout. I pointed it out on my Pipboy and left the city to find it.

Part 27.4: the shrine

The hideout of the assassins was a cave, at the front door was a man dressed in the regular red robes. "a new dawn rises." The man said. "Greet the new dawn." I replied acting like a new member. "Good by finding this place you have proven yourself worthy of joining now please follow me." The doorman said and opened the door. I told I'd follow and when he was out of sight I pressed the communicator button on my Pipboy. _"Armstrong?" _I asked. "_Yeah it's been a while since we heard of you how come?"_ He asked back. _"I haven't really gotten around it sorry." _I apologized. _"Don't worry about it how can I help?" _Armstrong said. _"I need a favour."_ I replied with a grin.

I walked into the cave slowly, giving my eyes time to adapt to the twilight. The doorman was talking to another man. "Ah there you are, listen we will need you to give up your gear." The doorman said. "Yeah you can forget about that mate." I replied and drew my katana, in a flash both the men's throats were cut and they fell down dead. I dragged them away and stole the doorman's clothes. I walked back to the door and put the hood over my head, then I walked in. I was informed that the master however that was had called for everyone in the antechamber, I followed the crowd but when I entered the large room I jumped behind a pillar. After everyone had passed I stepped out of my hideout and looked around. I was on an overlook, down on the lower part of the room was a stage with a large statue. In front of it was a bound lizard like man. On the other end of the stage stood a man he was preaching about something in front of him was a book and the amulet. I smiled, That guy would die real fast. I took a the brown bundle I had send down from the ship. I undid the straps and revealed my sniper rifle, unlike all the other sniper rifles this one was air powered, Made no noise, gave no light and fired round twice as large as the normal round, in short it was deadly. I aligned my scope and looked through it. After moving around a little I found the preacher, I took aim and squeezed the trigger, there was no sound no light but the man grabbed his eye and fell back. "That should do it." I mumbled to myself. But to my surprise the man got back up, grabbed the amulet and stepped through a portal he had opened. I cursed packed my sniper quickly and jumped down to stop him. The followers around the stage looked at me and attacked me with knives and clubs. I unsheathed my sword and cleaved my way to the stage. The preacher was gone but he had left the book, I grabbed it and jumped off and started to fight myself a way out. After fifteen minutes of cleaving and cutting I reached exit. Somewhere in the tunnels I had lost the robes. So now I was standing outside in my armour that was covered in blood. I looked at the book I had taken along, I couldn't read the text in it but maybe Martin could. I walked back to the road and made my way back to the temple.


	28. Chapter 28: Helping hand

Chapter 28: Helping hand Part 28.1: First Trinket

I made my way back to the temple, there I was informed I had to track down some spies in the nearby village. After tracking them down Martin informed he had discovered how we would get the amulet back. "I found a way to get inside Mankar Cameron's paradise." He began. "Uhm who the hell is Mankar Cameron?" I asked. "They guy you stole this book from, now anyhow I'll need some stuff to open a portal, I already found the first thing." Martin continued. "Surprise me." I simply replied. "I'll need the blood of a deadra for starters." Martin said. I raised an eyebrow: "Any idea where I might be able to find that?" I asked. "Well you could check some shrines, there is on close by here I'll mark it out for you." Martin offered. After some problem to mark it on my map, I packed my gear to go and find the shrine. When I got their I was greeted by a woman who told me this was the shrine of Azura lady of dusk and dawn. I asked her how I got the blood of their deity and she replied that if I wanted to summon her lady I had to present to her an offering of will-o-wisp dust at dawn or dusk. I asked around and found a will-o-wisp, I tried to beat it but it seemed invulnerable to my katana so I tried my other sword, the ones I took from the dead deadra knight and these worked. So I killed the wisp and took the dust to the shrine and waited for dusk. After an hour or two I offered it to the shrine and the statue started to speak. After a small rambling I found out I had to slay some vampires in a cave to gain her blessing. I packed my gear and left off. I had dealt with vampires twice before. The first time was in Arufo, where I didn't even had to pull the trigger off my gun, the second time it was when I met Alucard. The second time I had killed one vampire, the high priest but that was in a one on one fight so this might prove difficult. I reached the cave rather quickly. I drew my blade and slowly opened the door. Inside a creeping darkness waited. I sneaked in and started hunting the vampires.

After a while I came out dredged in blood, the vampires were as I excepted a tough challenge, the only thing that had kept me alive was my experience with the sword and fighting in dark tunnels. I walked back to the shrine and touched the statue again. The goddess congratulated me with my success and gave me some shiny stone. I took it back to Martin hopping that the stone would be enough. Martin seemed more than happy with it and he told me he would try to find out what the second part was. While he translated I helped out in the temple.

Part 28.2: The second thing

After helping out the temple and the nearby city of Bruma in closing a gate of the deadra, I was informed that Martin knew what I needed to find next. I got in to the grand hall of the temple and saw him sitting behind a pile o books. "When was the last time you got some sleep?" I asked the former priest when I walked over. "2 days but I want to find the last 2 items before I sleep." Martin replied. "You should get some sleep no one will like it when their only emperor is too tired to get on his throne. So here's a deal tell me what to find go to bed sleep a day and when I get back translate the next part." I offered."Fine, listen you'll have to find the blood of one of the divines, Jauffre might know how so you should ask him." Martin agreed. "Goo now off to bed." I responded. Martin got up and walked off, I looked for Jauffre and found him on the outer wall. "Hey Jauffre, Martin told me you might know where to find the blood of the divines." I said. "Yes I do, you will have to travel to Sancre Tor and find the armour of Tiber Septim, the emperor who became a god" Jauffre said. "Well I better get going where can I find the fort?" I asked. "Listen well, the fort is cursed no one has ever entered there and returned." Jauffre warned me. "Well in that case I'll be the first, now where is it?" I asked again. "You're a brave man but bravery lays close to stupidity be careful, the fortress is 3 days west on foot." Jauffre finally gave in. I thanked him and ran off. Indeed after 3 days of bitter cold I reached the castle. It looked like it had once been grand but now it was no more than a ruin. I walked in and knocked on the wooden gate. On my first knock the door slide open and it revealed a gloomy hallway. I walked in and turned the light of my Pipboy on. In the hall was a rather skinny person, it looked like he was only bones. Turns out he was only bones, a living skeleton ran towards swinging a huge claymore. I ducked under it and unable to draw my sword I placed my fist against the cold and hard jawbone. The skeleton stumbles back and I drew my katana and separated the skull from the ribcage. The skeleton fell down and I reached down to pick up the claymore. I got back up and looked around, the hall went on longer. I bound the claymore to my back and started walking.

After an hour of looking I found out the castle was indeed haunted. After cutting more ghost then I ever wanted to see, I found myself fighting a the ghost of a guard from the emperor. The fight was brief, it seemed his skill had died out throughout the years because I cut him down in less than a minute. From the defeated corpse a spirit rose. I raised my sword in defence but he informed me I had to find and defeat the three other guardians to gain access to the armour. I followed the ghost and I ended up in a large round room, I looked around and found 3 other entrances, one of them was blocked of so I picked another one. After some searching I found the second guard, he died as quick as the first. I went looking for the third one, he was in the last open hallway. When I slayed him and saw there was a door behind him. I followed the hall behind him and found the last guardian. After defeating him, I went back to the large hall, in the process I slayed a skeleton that looked like a jailor and took the key he carried. When I got back the four guards were waiting for me. I walked in the room in the middle and saw a wall of blue ice and behind it the armour. The guard kneeled and the ice wall melted giving me access to the armour. I picked it up and rushed off the get back to the temple. I got back in half the time it took me to get there. I walked in the grand hall and noticed Martin talking to Jauffre. "Hey guys, how are you." I asked. "Fine, did you find the armour." Martin asked back. "Sure, here you have it.' I replied handing him the armour. Jauffre looked scared like the armour was made of glass. "Don't worry Jauffre, I won't destroy it I just need the scrape some blood of it." Martin comforted him. "So what's next?" I asked. "Well I found the third object you have to find." Martin said. "Well what is it?" I replied. "It's a great welkynd stone." Martin explained. "And that is what exactly?" I asked not understanding. "Well... It's rare and hard to get, and very heavy to lift." Martin explained. "Well where do I find one?" I asked. "Miscarand." Was the only response that martin gave.

Part 28.3: Item three

"Where is Miscarand?" I asked. " I'll mark it on your map but be warned stories say the lost king of Miscarand still defends the place." Martin said. "Don't worry about me, I've been through worse." I replied. Martin smiled and I walked out. The journey to Miscarand was easy. It was between a Kvatch and another city called Skingrad. The place looked like a white plate with several columns and a door. I opened the door and descended the stairs. The place was filled with skeletons, green animals and ghosts. After fighting for an hour of two, I found a great hall with in the middle on a higher plate. I looked around for some help to climb it and found a button that raised some stairs. I climbed them and looked at them stone. It looked valuable, it gave of a blue light. I grabbed the stone and put it in my backpack. Something in the air then changed. Beneath my a grey figure appeared wielding a staff next to him 2 creatures that resembled ghouls. The middle one took the lead and floated up the stairs. I drew my two blades and took a swing at the middle creature. It raised his staff and blocked my strike, I jumped back and jumped of the plate. The ghoul like beast soon followed and they were quickly disposed off. The beast with the staff turned out to be a very dangerous opponent. I took another swing at it but this time, the creature dived beneath it and launched his staff up in my stomach. I fell back but was quick enough to roll away from a crushing blow from the staff. The tiles were I was laying ten seconds ago were cracked. I got up and brought my sword to his head, this time I hit him. My sword passed through his head and on the other end it looked black from the creature's blood. The beast turned out not to be slayed just yet. It stumbled at me but with a quick swing the head came off and the body fell down. I wiped the sweat from my forehead. I walked out through a door I hadn't noticed yet and found an exit. Outside I went on my way back to the temple.


	29. Chapter 29: The last trinket

Chapter 29: the last trinket Part 29.1: preparing for a fight

I walked back into the temple. "Darkhart, you've returned." Martin called out. "Yes and I brought you a gift." I said and handed him the welkynd stone. "Thank you, listen I've found the last item." Martin said. "Well it's the opposite of this thing, it's a great sigil stone." Martin said. "How do I get it?" I asked. "It's the thing that keeps an oblivion gate open." Martin explained. "Easy I have one of those, here." I replied and handed him the black stone from the gate of Kvatch. "That one will not do, will need a sigil stone from a grand gate." Martin said. "Ok, any ideas where to find one?" I asked. "We'll have to open one but we can't hold them off alone when one is open." Martin explained. "So what should I do?" I asked. "Well you should go from city to city and look for reinforcements, go to every city ask every guild and go to the imperial city, ask for the help of the legion." Martin said. I nodded and left, my first stop was the imperial city. A man named Ocato the high chancellor refused to send troops. I left and travelled from city to city. Every city requested that I first removed the portal threatening their city. After gaining the help of the cities I asked the guild who refused. Not finding anymore help I returned to the temple. I reported my gains and they took shelter in the nearby city. "You looked tired my friend, maybe you should sleep a little before we let a gate open." Martin said when I reported to him. I smiled and responded: "I've been awake longer, don't worry I'll sleep when this is over." "When was that? And how long?" Martin asked. "A couple of years back, I was up nine days in a row without sleep tracking down a killer." I answered. "You will have to tell me of your stories one time." Martin replied smiling. "After this I will." I replied and we left for the city.

In the city Martin convinced the countess to let us open an gate. We walked to an empty plain and waited. After a while a gate opened up. Deadra poured out. We killed them and waited, a little time later a second opened up, releasing more Deadra onto us. "When will they open the great gate?" I asked martin stabbing a deadra. "It should open up any minute now." Martin replied. As if it was a signal the 2 small gate disappeared and one larger gate appeared. Martin yelled to me to move in and I jumped through the gate.

Part 29.2: Through the plane

Inside the gate, the area looked different in front of me was a gate with a tower on both sides. The piece of land where this all was on was stretched out. I walked to the tower and was greeted by several Deadra. I fought my way through them and climbed to the top of the left tower. On the highest level I found a small catwalk leading to another tower. There were 5 or 6 towers in front of me. Between the left row and right row of towers was a path. At the end of the path was a large wormlike being. It was red in the front and seemed threatening. The thing seemed familiar. In a flash I remembered where I had seen this monstrosity before. It was in Kvatch, one of those things had broken through the wall giving the deadra entry to the city. They would try to do the same with the temple if I didn't stop them. I decided I had to move as possible to find the Sigil stone. I looked around and behind the worm was a larger tower then the rest. That had to be the tower, where I was heading for. I moved over the catwalk from the tower on the other side several Deadra appeared, the first one had a large claymore and behind him was an archer. I rushed forward and successfully dodged the arrows. The deadra with the claymore was no match for me, I punched him in the chest and tossed him down from the catwalk, the archer jumped off, fleeing in terror. I fought on through the 5 following towers until I finally reached the last one.

Part 29.3: The largest and longest tower ever

Before I entered the large tower I glanced at the crawling beast, it had crawled pretty far and I estimated I had about 20 minutes to get the stone. I placed a clock counting down from 20 minutes on my Pipboy. I kicked open the door I stepped in without looking and stumbled down, into the depths of the tower. I plummet at least 50 metres, the only thing that made me survive my fall was a knight at the lowest level that broke my fall. I got up and looked at the body beneath me, I had on time to wonder how it was possible I survived because I was being jumped by 2 other knights. I stabbed the first and decapitated the second. I looked around and found a door. I walked through now looking around for traps, By the time I reached the top again my Pipboy showed I had 3 minutes left to get the stone. But before I could get to that stone, I had to fight my way through 20 deadra, some in armour some with robes, the robed ones shot electro bolts in my direction. I dodged to my best effort but was hit from time to time by one. The feeling was an pleasant but I could manage. I stabbed and swung my swords around, my katana remained in his sheet, I kicked a knight down, ripping the membrane under us. The knight was quickly replaced by another one. The 20 first deadra that had waited for me had now turned in a small army. I was mentally slapping myself for not having a few guns send down to help me, my arms were getting quiet tired. I slashed another throat and moved forward up the stairs. I Pipboy was starting to beep, I had one minute left to get the stone. I kicked a deadra in the chest and followed him quickly, the rest of the deadra backed off but were surprised by me, who followed that quick. I broke free of my attackers and rushed for the stone. I jumped for it and grabbed it, the next thing I know is that I'm falling down, and then a piercing pain in my back. I landed rather hard on the floor, but I managed to crawl up and rush out the gate. I ignored the burning pain in my back and the rest of my body and ran to the gate, that was closing. I jumped through just as it closed. I stumbled to Martin and handed him the stone. "I'll think I'll rest now." I mumbled and fell down.


	30. Chapter 30:Rest then paradise and hell

Chapter 30: rest then paradise and hell Part 30.1: Recuperating

I opened my eyes above me was a bright light and 2 obscure figures. "He's waking up." The left one who I now identified as Martin said. "Hey listen, could you get the light out of my face, I'm practically blind." I muttered. The light went out and the two figures became clear. The one was Martin like I predicted and the other was Baurus. "What the hell happened to me?" I asked. "You were hit by an arrow and your bones looked like you fell from the white Aylied tower in the Imperial city." Martin replied. "That sort of happened, is the stone alright?" I asked. "It is but we'll have to wait to open the way to the Cameron's paradise until you are fully healed. Care to tell me about that 8 day awake thing?" Martin asked. I laughed: "Sure mate but before I explain that, you have to know where I'm from." I said, Martin nodded and I began explaining.

Over the next few week I recovered from the wounds I had sustained and told Martin about my exploits and where I was from, at first he seemed chocked but after a while he managed to deal with it. Jauffre listened as well and taught me some new tricks with a sword. After the first week I found the strength to walk again and spend most of my day on the temple walls with Martin by my side. In return for my stories Martin teached me some magic, at first I was sceptic but after a while I learned that it was very useful. Eventually after 3 weeks of recovering I found myself fit enough to get the amulet back. Martin prepared the ritual and I armoured up, my old chainmail armour was changed to some sort of light gold shining armour. Jauffre told me it was elfish. I put it on and it seemed very light but when the opportunity would arise, I would still try to get my combat armour back. Martin opened a gate and scorched the floor of the temple in the process. Martin wished me good luck and I hoped through the gate.

Part 30.2: Paradise

I opened my eyes and looked around in the paradise, it did indeed look like paradise, green everywhere. I saw a path and walked it until I heard a voice in my head."So the cat's paw of the Septims arrives at last." It said, this had to be Mankar Cameron, I decided to ignore the voice and kept moving. After a while I encountered a deadric knight, but unlike the rest he didn't jumped me instead he greeted me and told me he had seen me in Kvatch and concluded that I was a great warrior. I tried to get past him but the knight stopped, to get past him I either had to defeat him or do him a favour, I had no time to run errands so I drew my blades. The knight stepped back and readied himself. He wielded a sword and a shield with great skill, the knight turned out to be a splendid adversary but I was still able to cut him down very fast. I searched corpse and found some strange leather bands. I took them and walked to the door. I tried the door but it didn't open, I looked at the bands I had taken off the knight's corpse. I put them on and tried again, this time the door slid open with ease. I walked in and tried to remove the bands. The bands wouldn't come off, the left one was placed over my Pipboy so I couldn't check anything on it. I walked deeper in the cave. After a long walk through knee deep water I met a man called Eldamill. Eldamill offered to remove the bands and even help me in defeating Mankar but in return I had to act like his prisoner. I agreed just then a knight approached us. He order Eldamill to test my prisoner skill, Eldamill ordered me to step in a cage and I complied like a good prisoner. Eldamill then turned to a lever and pulled it and so dropping my cage in the lava beneath me. At first I panicked but then I realized the lava didn't burn my skin. I relaxed and waited for Eldamill to raise my cage. After 5 minutes or so he actually did it. The gate on his side remained open but on the other side it fell down. Eldamill told he'd meet me further in the cave and told me to travel on. I walked and waited for him at a door I couldn't open, after half an hour Eldamill showed up, he removed my bands and I opened the door. When we were outside we resumed our way to the castle that wasn't far anymore. When we reached the castle 2 figures awaited us. One of the them was a man I had met before, it was the man I had taken the fourth book of the mythic dawn from. The other one , a girl seemed familiar but I don't know from where. "Our father is expecting you." The girl said and they both walked in. Eldamill and me walked in, inside one a throne was the man I had seen giving a speech in the main sanctuary of the mythic dawn. He was dressed in a blue robe and the amulet hang around his neck, this had to be Mankar Cameron. "Ah we finally meet face to face, pawn of the septims." Mankar began. "I have waited a long time for you, Champion of Old Tamriel. You are the last gasp of a dying age. You breathe the stale air of false hope. How little you understand! You cannot stop Lord Dagon. The walls between our worlds are crumbling. The Mythic Dawn grows nearer with every rift in the firmament. Soon, very soon, the lines now blurred will be erased. Tamriel and Oblivion rejoined! The Mythic Age reborn! Lord Dagon shall walk Tamriel again. The world shall be remade. The new age shall rise from the ashes of the old. My vision shall be realized. Weakness will be purged from the world, and mortal and immortal alike purified in the refiner's fire. My long duel with the Septims is over, and I have the mastery. The Emperor is dead. The Amulet of Kings is mine. And the last defender of the last ragged Septim stands before me, in the heart of my power. Let us see who at last has proved the stronger!" He preached. "What are you waiting for then bring it!" I taunted him and drew my swords form my back. Mankar and his children quickly jumped me but Eldamill drew the 2 children's attacks to him so I could focus on Mankar. I brought my right sword up and brought it crushing down on his staff, the staff could hold it but Mankar stepped back and stabbed his staff at my abdomen. I was forced to step back but quickly retaliated with a blow from my left blade, this time Mankar didn't have the time to block my strike and my blow made a huge gash in his arm. He gripped it and I brought my other sword up again but he raised his staff and a shock blew me back against the wall. I got up and leaned on my swords. Mankar shot some more bolts at me but this time I was quick enough to dodge them. In a matter of seconds I was right in front of him and I started to beat him again. My sword blow became quicker and now I hit him more often. After a ten minute duel Mankar's face was a bleeding mess. He was leaning on his staff and I stepped forward to finish the job. Mankar raised his staff on last time to fire a shock at me but I shrugged it off. I placed my sword in a scissor move around his neck and then cut severing his head from his shoulders. His head rolled away and his children and Eldmadill dropped dead. I picked up the amulet and around me the realm started to evaporate. I ran for the door but a bright light blinded my and when it cleared I saw that I was standing back in the temple. Martin walked over to me. "Your majesty I believe this is your." I said holding up the amulet. Martin took it with a smile and hung it around his neck. "Thank you, now we must make haste before the barriers between this world and Dagon's crumble." Martin said. I walked out and noticed there were 4 horses waiting. 2 of them were already taken by Jauffre and Baurus. I got on a white steed and Martin climbed his black stallion. And so we rode off to the Imperial city and to the freedom of Amata.

Part 30.3: Too late

We arrived in the Imperial city a day later, we had rode throughout the entire night. We walked into the white aylied tower where the council was and Martin demanded to see high chancellor Ocato. The same man that had refused troops to me earlier now seemed pleased to see Martin. Ocato informed us that we had to light the dragon fire as fast as possible but only 5 seconds later a guard followed by some deadric knights rushed in the room. We fought the deadrics of and the guard informed us that several gates had opened around the city. Martin informed whether the way to the temple of the one was open. The guard had to disappoint us, the knights had secured the gate to the temple and blocked it. Martin looked at me but Ocato provided an alternative route, through a tunnel in the basement we would be able to get in the imperial prison and go to the temple that way. We all agreed and moved to the basement. The tunnel was small and damp. I moved first with Martin behind me, on the other side I kicked the wooden plate away and recognized where I was, these were the cells where Amata and me were locked up, but the cell were all open and deadric swarmed the hall. Helped by the Blades and some guards I cleared a path, I asked where they kept stuff they took from prisoners. The guards showed me a room and I walked in, I found my gear but Amata's was missing. She had to have gotten away. I put on my combat armour put the pistol in my belt and took my knives, axe and sword. I walked back out with the rest of my gear in a backpack and I took the lead to the temple. I opened the door and looked outside, to get to the temple we had to cross a bridge but that was filled with Deadric knights. "Martin stay close to me." I said and ran onto the bridge, I was quickly followed by the guard and the blades that protected Martin and Ocato. I fought a way to the temple but when we got there a large being stepped through a gate, It was larger than the largest super mutant behemoth I had ever encountered, had six arms and two of his arms held large weapons. Martin cursed. "It's too late, Dagon got through. Wait... I know a way. Quick help me to get to the temple!" Martin yelled, I nodded and told everyone to hold their ground. I grabbed martin by the sleeve of his robes and dragged him through the battle field, around us deadric knights were fighting guards. It was clear the deadric knights were winning but still I reached the temple with Martin. "So now what?" I asked. "Lighting the dragon fire won't help anymore but the amulet is infused with the blood of Akatosh himself perhaps I can summon that power to defeat Dagon, I'm afraid our fellowship has come to end here, you were a truly marvelous friend, Darkhart. I hope you find that girl." Martin said. I smiled and a tear rolled over my cheek. I placed my hand on his shoulder. "Good luck my friend." I replied and with that Martin walked to the altar, he raised the amulet and a bright light shot out from it. In that moment the ceiling shattered and Dagon showed his face, but he was too late to stop Martin. Martin transformed in a huge golden dragon, and lashed out to Dagon. I stood there looking at the fight, it was spectacular in the least. In the end Martin bit Dagon's neck, with one last blast of fire Martin vanquished Dagon but Martin didn't turn back into himself instead he turned into stone. I walked out, the sun broke through the clouds and shone on my face, it seemed that this place was safe I looked around on what had just been a battlefield the place was littered with corpses. Ocato ran from the battlefield to me, he was followed by Jauffre and Baurus. "Where is the emperor?" Ocato asked. "He gave his life to save us." I replied pointing to the large statue behind me. Ocato looked shocked but he recovered rather quickly. "I will see to it that the empire stay together until we can find a worthy heir, as for you, do you have any request?" Ocato said. "One sir, just one I am aware that you have soldiers spread across this country, I ask of you to look for someone." I replied. "I will do that, but still since it might not be certain I will be able to accomplish that I will grand you the rank of Champion of Cyrodill, only six people have ever been granted this title. This come with 2 benefits, one is an armour that I will have forged for you, the other is gold I grant you 10 000 gold pieces" Ocato said. I accepted his offer and he informed me the armour would be ready in 2 weeks. I left the scene to find a bed to sleep in.


	31. Chapter 31: Missing person

Chapter 31: Missing person Part 31.3: a few months later

Months passed, in that time I had used the gold to buy a house. I went around the guilds to get a some people to help me search for Amata. The price was high, to high so I joined the guilds and climbed to the highest aspiration possible in all of them. I travelled to the realm of a mad god and became him myself. I joined a band of thieves, vampire hunters and a group of assassins, in every organization I became the leader. I used this power to increase their force but also to help me find Amata. I offered a reward of 1 million gold coins in return for her location. I bought property in every city and had a small fortress build for me near the imperial city. The personnel was handpicked by me. After sending out the search orders around I spend most of my time wondering the wilderness looking for her. After half a year I still hadn't found anything, Armstrong offered to track her Pipboy signal but we couldn't find it. I slowly was getting desperate but then on a day I was at home, I had just returned from a crusade, there was a knock on the door of my study. The head of Todd, the head of my people peeked through the door. "Sir I am aware of the fact that I shouldn't disturb you in your private quarters but there is a man waiting for you in the hall." He said. "What is it about?" I asked. "It's about that search order, he think he has some information about it." Todd replied. "Send him up." I told him and stood up and walked over to a closet with wine in it. I didn't really enjoy it but I had learned most people here did. I took out a very dusty bottle it was a bottle of shadowbanish wine, I had spend weeks looking for them for a bartender that would help me find Amata, the upside was I now owned a few bottles myself. There was another knock on the door and a young argonian stepped in followed by Todd. The argonian kneeled, I told him to get up and sit down. I poured him a glass of wine and set down on the other side of the table. "I was told you knew something about my order?" I asked. "Yes sir, I do." The argonian answered. "May I ask what organization you are with?" I asked. The argonian looked around and whispered: "The thieves guild sir." "A fine, now what information do you have?" I asked. "Well sir, see I'm just a messenger, the doyen in Anvil knows where you can find the girl." The thief replied. "Very well, you are dismissed." I said. "Uh sir, will you permit me one question?" The thief asked. I sighed. "Sure go ahead." I said. "Well see we all know the stories about the champion off Cyrodill, who spend a fortune on finding one girl, he travelled to a plain of oblivion itself to find her, rumour even has it that you made a deal with the dark brotherhood. But I wonder: why do you spend all that money on this one girl?" The argonian replied. I smiled. "You know kid, you're not the first one to ask that question, I'll give you the exact same answer the previous man got: she's the only person in this world who knows what I've been through." I answered, unlike Martin, this man seemed pleased with my reply and left. I walked to a closet and opened it, inside was my pistol, armour and weapons. "One last time and then I'm out of here." I whispered to myself and I pulled the armour out of the closet.

Part 31.2: Anvil

I made my way to Anvil, one of the 2 harbour cities in Cyrodill. There I walked to Benerus Manor now the hideout of the thieves guild and sanctuary of the dark brotherhood, depending on how you entered the house. The attic was controlled by the thieves guild, the only entrance to get there was a window that was open all the time, the basement was the sanctuary, this place was only accessible through a trap door on the side of the building. The rest of the building was one of my so called, poorhouse. That meant, the beggars of this city could drop by and get food and a place to spend the night in return they would only needed to donate some blood to support my vampire group. The poorhouse was financed by the 2 organizations living in it. I climbed the building and jumped through the window. The attic was very well lit, there was a desk on the other end and behind it was a short dark elf. I walked over to it. The doyen of Anvil, appointed by me smiled at me. "I believe you have some information regarding a contract?" I asked. "Ah yes, the girl. We have found her." The dark elf replied. "Well, tell me?" I demanded. "Let's first talk about the financing of the poorhouse." The elf said rubbing his thumb against his index finger. I tossed him a pouch and he looked at me. "You get the rest, when the info checks out." I answered his gaze. The elf laughed. "Well that's only fair, now listen well, the girl you are looking for is in a castle to the north, it has no name but this map shows the exact location. But listen well, she is being held prisoner there by a warlord." The elf explained. "Don't worry I can handle a few bandits." I replied. "Don't be so sure, it's more than one hundred bandits and sneaking in isn't an option either they'll find you even if your fully invisible." The elf replied. "Don't worry I'll get in." I said and walked to the window.

Part 31.3: The bandit's fortress

The elf wasn't joking when he said there were about one hundred bandits in there. Outside alone I counted 20 of them. I looked around and tried sneaking to the front gate. I activated a stealth boy and crept to the wooden door but I was quickly stopped by an arrow that hit the ground in front of me. "Drop the cover and put your hands in the air." A female voice yelled. I deactivated my stealth boy, stood up and looked at the origin of the arrow. A level higher than me was a tall female wood elf, she had blond almost white hair and deep green eyes. A cross her right cheek was a large scar. "What is your business here?" She asked. "I'm here for business with your master." I replied. "Why the cloak then?." She asked back. "I'm used that bandits don't take kindly on travellers." I answered, she laughed and jumped down. "Come on in, trader." She said and opened the large door. She led me to a large hall, on the other end was a throne on it a man dressed in silver armour. In front of him were several tables with food on. The elf led me past the tables. "Sir, a trader what a business offering for you." The elf said. The man on the throne looked at me and smiled. "And what do you offer, trader?" he asked. "I offer weapons and armour of the finest quality like this one." I replied drawing my sword and tossing it at him. He catched it and inspected it. There was a short silence and then the man laughed. "Well I would love to do business but it's late so we'll discuss business tomorrow, for now you will feast with us." The man said and he clapped his hands. The tables were moved by some servants and men poured in through every door I was given a chair next to the leader and a table was placed in front of us. On it several dishes were served. Through the door I had passed out girls stepped in. There were girls from all races, each one dressed in revealing clothes. The tenth girl that entered awoke a special interest in me, it was Amata. She saw me but didn't show any sign of recognition. The bandit leader saw my interest and said: "You like that one huh, I found here in the woods, she was heavily armed. We don't even know her name, I you want I'll send her to your quarters?" I looked at him and replied: "That would be splendid." The rest of the evening I spend talking to either the ringleader or the elfish archer that had discovered me. Her name was Alexi. She was one of the few female bandits around. Around midnight I requested a bed and was escorted to a luxury bedroom. I set down on the large bed and waited. A few minutes later there was a knock and Amata walked in. She closed the door and ran at me, I grabbed her and we fell down on the bed together. For half an hour we just laid there in each other's company, silent. I broke the silence by asking her what had happened. She told me that when the Deadra invaded the world, she fled into the woods and started looking for me, until she was picked up by these bandits. Their leader raped her and they used her as a slave. She asked me about my story and my plan to get out of here. "Well uh see, I didn't really think I'd be able to get this far without a fight so I don't really have a plan." I answered her second question. Together we made a plan. About 10 minutes later I walked out of the room and asked a passing bandit for a place with open air. The bandit led me to the bottom of a well and he left again. I pressed the button on my communicator. _"Armstrong, do you hear me?"_ I asked. On the other side there was some stumbling and then: _"Yeah what is it?"_ "_I'll need some people to help me in a breakout."_ I said. _You found her?"_ Armstrong asked back. _"Yeah but I'm breaking her and some other people out." _I explained. There was a short silence and finally Armstrong said: "_Who do you want?"_ "_Charon, Sarah and Isaac, no guns only swords." _I called in. _"They're on their way._" Armstrong called in_. "Oh and let them bring rope." _I said before closing the channel.

Part 31.4: Freeing Amata

Charon, Sarah and Isaac came down and climbed down the well with the rope. On our way back to my room I encountered Alexis. I grabbed her and covered her mouth before she could react. "I'll make you this offer once, leave the bandits help me and I'll spare your life and improve it." I said. Alexis struggled at first but then nodded. "Get your stuff, meet us at my quarters alarm anyone and we'll kill you like your friends here." I warned her and she ran off. "I didn't know you reformed criminals?" Sarah whispered. "Every person that joins me is live saved." I replied and walked back to my quarters. Amata was waiting. I gave her my axe. "Where are they keeping your weapons?" I asked. "3 levels deeper but you'll raise an alarm if you want to get them." Amata replied. "I hope so." Sarah laughed, we waited for Alexis and we left for the armoury. At the entrance of it were 5 guards, 3 of them drunk, 1 asleep and the last was lively awake. I poked Alexis in the ribs and told her to lure him away. Alexis walked over and started flirting. "You truly know how to pick them Darkhart." Charon remarked. I didn't have time to respond, Alexis stabbed the man in the throat and cut the other four's throats. We walked over. "Like I said you know how to pick them." Charon repeated himself. "we'll discuss this later." I said and I kicked in the door inside were several guards they called out and we killed them. We gave Amata a few moments to get redressed and took up a defensive position outside the door. Several bandit came running but they were shot down by Alexis with her bow. Amata walked out wearing her combat armour again and we rushed through the halls, the fortress was on high alert so we had to fight to the entrance. We got to the main hall but there we were stopped by the ringleader and the largest group of bandits this far. "Let's us out or we'll kill all of you." I threatened. "You 6?" The leader said laughing. "I think not." He continued. "So be it." I muttered and rushed forward. Under the small cover of arrows Alexis provided, I rushed forward followed by the rest. I attacked the leader while Sarah, Charon, Amata and Isaac fought of the rest. I had no idea how this man could stay the leader, his fighting skill were weak, I easily conquered him and brought him to his knees. The rest of the bandits soon stopped after their leader had been killed. They all kneeled down around me. The bandits crowned me to be their leader. I looked around and yelled for the entire hall to hear it. "Listen well, I will leave you and I cannot take you with me, instead I have an offer. Hunt down other bandits hunt them down and reform them if you can if you can't destroy them, make this place your base of operations. I will have some of my people fund you. Open this place up to travellers, in return I will make sure the empire will leave you alone or even help you. Do you agree?" I yelled, the entire crowd replied with a loud cry. An orc stepped forward. "My name is krogna, I will lead these men." He said. "Very well, in a week's time, a messenger will arrive to settle everything." I said and walked of the exit followed by the rest, Alexi stood still. I walked over to her. "What is it?" I asked. "You said you couldn't take us along." Alexi replied. I laughed: "Yes indeed I did but there is one place open on the ship, now come on." We walked out seven people. We set out to my fortress, to pack my stuff and settle everything.

Part 31.5: Closure

The next week was spend on packing everything, weapons, books and other stuff, sending out orders in my absence and being together with Amata. Todd got control over my house in my absence. The night before we left Amata and me spend our evening on the highest balcony. "You know, when you aren't fearing for your live or to be raped and when you are in the open air. This place is nice." Amata said. I laughed. "I guess, but only when the company is fine." I replied. She laughed back. "I heard stories about a man spending a fortune on finding a girl, was it you?" She asked again. "Yes it was, I would have stopped at nothing to find you." I said. Amata smiled. "That's the third time, you've saved my life." She whispered. "Really? Wow I hadn't noticed it." I reply. "I guess, I'll have to treat you to something." Amata laughed. "Oh and what might that be?" I asked leaning closer. "This." She answered and kissed me.

The next morning I woke up with the smell of almonds, for a moment I realized how long ago it had been since I smelled that sweet scent. I lean back and wait for Amata to wake up. She wakes up and we both walk into the bathroom to take a bath, afterwards we pick our clothes from the pile in the corner were we tossed everything the night before. I pulled a white T-shirt over my head and jumped in a pair of jeans, Amata put on a large cargo pants and a short sleeveless top. She tied her hair up in a knot while I shaved. Afterwards we walked out of our room and I guided her to the dinner hall, where we enjoyed a magnificent meal prepared by Todd. That morning we looked like a regular noble couple enjoying our breakfast. After our breakfast we joined Sarah, Charon, Alexis and Isaac outside. We were beamed up aboard and Sarah showed Alexis around on the ship. Amata and I walked to the bridge and prepared to slam our special red button.


	32. Disclaimer

Disclaimer:

I don't anything in this story, nor the computer I wrote it on so seuing me won't have any effect. I only want to entertain the readers and get rich from the story.


End file.
